La Decisión
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Después de tres años de separación, Candy, recibe dos cartas, una le recuerda su promesa de alejarse de él y la otra es una invitación junto a un boleto de entrada para el estreno de Hamlet. Candy se debate entre una y otra cosa. ¿Que decisión tomará? , ¿se le caerá finalmente la venda de los ojos a Candy? acompáñame y descubramos juntas que decisión tomará Candy. TerryFic
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La Decisión

By Rossy Castañeda

Prólogo

—Terry, ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿que harás? —preguntó su madre

—Nada —respondió el castaño.

—¿Como que no harás nada? —dijo ella incrédula a las palabras de su hijo.

—Madre, Susana está de por medio —respondió suspirando luego.

—No por mucho tiempo, según el diagnóstico clínico —respondió Eleonor —creo que deberías al menos escribirle y ponerla al tanto de todo ¿no te parece?

—No por ahora.

Eleonor no se daría por vencida, intentaría una vez más.

—Y si le escribo yo y le envío también un boleto para el estreno de Hamlet.

—No creo que sea prudente, ademas conozco a Candy y sé que se negará a asistir.

—Permíteme al menos intentarlo, ya el resto dependerá de ella —dijo Eleonor haciendo un infantil puchero y guiñando un ojo.

Terry rió ante el infantil comportamiento de su madre.

—No te rendirás ¿cierto? —preguntó

—No —respondió Eleonor.

—De acuerdo hazlo, pero no me dirás nada, si Candy te respondió o no ¿de acuerdo?

Eleonor sonrió —de acuerdo —respondió.

Eleonor y Terry ultimaban detalles sin ser conscientes que Susana y su madre habían escuchado toda su conversación.

—Susana no podemos permitir que eso suceda.

—¿Y como podemos evitarlo? —preguntó una desmejorada Susana.

—Escríbele a la dirección que aparece en una de las misivas que interceptaste hace años.

—Claro —respondió Susana —aprovecharé que aun veo un poco.

Continuará...

—_**Hola, hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con esta nueva aventura, espero puedan acompañarme como siempre lo han hecho y deseo de todo corazón la disfruten y me honren con sus likes y comentarios.**_

—_**¿Que cómo surgió esta nueva aventura?**_

—_**Pues les diré, de una charla con un persona que en corto tiempo se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mi y a quien corro cada vez que tengo una duda con algún detalle en el que no estoy muy segura.**_

—_**Es maravilloso como Candy y Terry pueden hacer que nuestra imaginación vuelen ¿cierto? Jajaja a mi me pasa.**_

—_**Y en esta ocasión quise hacerlo con:**_

—_**¿Y si Candy hubiese asistido a la invitación de Eleonor Baker para ver la representación de Hamlet?.**_

—_**Ese es el punto de partida, lo demás se lo debo a mi loca imaginación y a los increíbles aportes e ideas de mi amiga, a quien espero algún día convencer que se anime a escribir y sería para mi un gran honor si lo hace y si me permite algún día el honor que escribamos algo juntas **_

—_**¿De qué verdad hablará Eleonor ?**_

—_**Nos estamos leyendo en los comentarios ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Uno

Hogar de Ponny

Octubre de 1920...

El sonido de la llantas del auto rodando por la calle que la llevaba al único lugar donde podía encontrar refugio a su atribulado corazón, era lo único que la joven que viajaba en su interior, escuchaba.

Ir a aquel lugar rodeado de niños que con sus sonrisas y sus inocentes charlas hacían que olvidara por completo todos sus pesares aunque al final del día, sus problemas seguían ahí, ella amaba estar junto a las únicas personas que la escuchaban, comprendían y la consolaban y en esos momentos necesitaba un abrazo de ellas.

Annie Britter, cubrió su boca ahogando de esta manera sus sollozos y dejó caer dos gruesas lágrimas al recordar las palabras hirientes de Emilia Elroy, tras oponerse categóricamente a su compromiso con Archibald Cornwall.

Annie no entendía la razón por la cual, Elroy la despreciaba por el hecho de ser huérfana.

¿Que culpa tenía ella que sus padres hubiesen optado por dejarla en las afueras del Hogar de Ponny?

Esa y muchas preguntas rondaban en su atribulada cabeza.

"Quizás ellos no tuvieron otra opción" —Candy le había dicho varias veces, y ella así lo aceptó y aprendió a vivir con aquella perspectiva, pero ahí estaba otra vez, afligida y atribulada por las duras palabras de Elroy.

_**"Jamas permitiré que la hija de nadie forme parte de la familia Ardley, solo Dios sabe la clase de personas que fueron tus padres que optaron por abandonarte a tu suerte" "Tal vez tu madre era una cortesana de esos lugares donde van los hombres para desahogarse" y "tu padre quizás fue algún delincuente".**_

Por más que deseaba borrar aquellas palabras, Annie fracasaba en su intento.

—Hemos llegado señorita —Clark el chofer de la familia Britter abrió la puerta para que su joven patrona saliera.

—Gracias Clark —Annie se obligo a sonreír.

—¿Se siente bien señorita Annie? —preguntó el hombre visiblemente preocupado.

—Estoy bien, descuida —respondió Annie —puedes marcharte y regresar por mi mañana, me quedaré aquí esta noche.

—¿Que les diré a sus padres cuando me pregunten por usted?

—Diles que estoy en casa —respondió Annie sonriendo dulcemente.

Clark asintió y sonrió —de acuerdo señorita, disfrute su día, pasaré por usted mañana.

Y diciendo esto último, Clark ingresó al vehículo y emprendió la marcha de regreso a la ciudad.

Annie se quedó de pie viendo como el auto se perdía en el camino, limpió su húmedo rostro y suspiró antes de llamar a la puerta del Hogar de Ponny.

Un ejército de niños le dio la bienvenida en cuanto la puerta se abrió, seguido por la sonrisa de las dos amorosas mujeres que la recibían siempre con calidez y seguían tratándola a pesar que ya no lo era, como a la niña miedosa y tímida de antaño.

—¿Candy se encuentra en casa? —preguntó Annie luego de un tiempo charlando con la señorita Ponny y la hermana Maria.

—Si —respondió la hermana Maria.

—Es extraño que no haya venido a recibirme —agregó la pelinegra.

—Recibió dos misivas esta mañana y dijo que iría al padre árbol para leerlas con tranquilidad y desde entonces no ha regresado —respondió la señorita Pony.

—¿Dos misivas? —¿saben quienes eran los remitentes? —preguntó Annie.

La hermana Maria negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque no vi los remitentes, puede ver que ambas misivas provenían de New York —dijo la señorita Ponny.

La sola mención de aquella ciudad, hizo que Annie se pusiera de pie inmediatamente ante la mirada confundida de sus dos madres, y haciendo a un lado sus pesares, Annie salió del interior del Hogar de Ponny y se dirigió hasta donde Candy se encontraba.

Tras leer ambas misivas, Candy comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Preguntándose la razón por la cual, la vida se ensañaba con ella de aquella manera, después de tres años de aquella dolorosa separación en una noche fría y tortuosa la cual por mas que trataba de olvidar nunca pudo.

El recuerdo de aquella noche, hizo que ella se refugiara en el Hogar de Pony durante todo ese tiempo.

Con el tiempo, aprendió a esconder su verdadero sentir y ante los ojos de los demás, mostraba siempre una amplia sonrisa, aunque por dentro su corazón destilaba gotas de sangre, la cuales amenazaba en ese momento convertiste en torrentes.

Las dos misivas en sus manos eran como un fuego que la estaban consumiendo lentamente.

Una de ellas le recordaba la promesa de alejarse de él y renunciar de aquella manera a vivir su sueño de amor con el único chico que consiguió traer paz a su corazón y que con el tiempo se metió en lo mas profundo de su corazón sin que ella se diera cuenta el gran sentimiento que había nacido en ella, el cual se dio cuenta y lo gritó al aire libre el día que él partió de Londres para salvarla a ella de una cruel trampa de la cual ambos fueron víctimas.

Fue a partir de ese momento que se dio cuenta que una parte ella se iba en aquel transatlántico, reconoció que se había enamorado de aquel chico insolente pero de un corazón noble e invaluable.

Verlo actuar desde un area restringida del teatro de Chicago, fue suficiente para comprender que ni la distancia, ni el tiempo habían logrado borrar aquel sentimiento que seguía ahí intacto.

Experimentó una segunda separación, pero esta vez era un tren que ponía distancia entre ellos.

Pero fue la tercera separación que la devasto y destrozó sus sueños por completo.

Saber que él estuvo a punto de morir y que de no haber sido por aquella infeliz joven quien sin importarle exponer su propia vida, no dudó en salvar la suya fue motivo suficiente para que ella renunciara a él, y así él cumpliera con su deber para con aquellas joven quien perdió una de sus piernas por salvarlo de una muerte segura.

Candy estrujó con fuerza la carta de Susana Marlowe, en donde la desdichada ex-actriz le agradecía el que se hubiese hecho a un lado y le hubiese dejado el camino libre, le agradecía además el haberle dado con aquella decisión la oportunidad de vivir junto a él, le decía además que no debía preocuparse que ella lo amaría por lados.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —dijo Candy lanzando el trozo de papel para centrar su mirada cristalizada una vez mas a la otra misiva que contenía un pasaje a New York junto a una entrada para el estreno de Hamlet, cortesía de Eleonor Baker.

La joven rubia contemplaba absorta aquel boleto, que no reparó que alguien se sentaba junto a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Candy no estes triste.

—No lo estoy —respondió Candy esforzándose a sonreír.

—No hace falta que finjas conmigo Candy, puedo ver en tu rostro que has estado llorando.

—Annie —dijo Candy sollozando abiertamente.

—Llora Candy, llora todo cuanto desees —Annie acariciaba la larga cabellera rizada de su hermana y mejor amiga.

—Oh Annie, ya no puedo más con este dolor que me consume cada día.

—Candy hermana, yo estoy aquí para escucharte y ayudarte siempre y cuando me permita hacerlo.

—Duele mucho Annie, duele el solo recordar, es como una daga incrustada en mi corazón, la cual lo destrozará si lo saco.

—No lo hará —dijo Annie consolándola —todo lo contrarío, te permitirá liberarte de todo eso que te has guardado todos estos años.

Los hombros de Candy se sacudían producto de los sollozos que salían de lo mas profundo y recóndito de su corazón.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te agobia? —preguntó Annie con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo vergüenza de su debilidad y reconociendo que su tribulación era nada comparada al sufrimiento de quien siempre la consolaba cuando ella lo necesitaba, cuando en realidad su hermana y amiga necesitaba ser consolada.

—Si —respondió Candy limpiando su rostro y comenzando a narrar todo lo sucedido en su viaje a New York.

Annie escuchaba atentamente sin perder un solo detalle de todo cuanto Candy relataba.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó —dijo Candy irrumpiendo en sollozos nuevamente y dejando caer su rostro en el regazo de Annie.

Annie acicaló la cabellera dorada que se encontraba esparcida en su regazo.

—Candy, entiendo que te hayas sentido de alguna manera traicionada por el hecho que Terry no te lo dijera cuando llegaste a New York, pero pienso que te precipitaste al tomar aquella decisión.

—Era lo mejor Annie —respondió la rubia entre sollozos.

—¿Lo mejor para quien? —¿para Susana?

Candy asintió —Annie ella se sacrificó por salvarle la vida a Terry.

—Tu salvaste la suya y sin embargo no le cobraste eso.

—Annie, eso es muy diferente.

—¿Que le hace parecer diferente?

—Ella intentó quitarse la vida para dejarnos el camino libre.

—Y tu muy sacrificada decidiste hacerte a un lado.

—Annie ¿que otra cosa podía hacer?

—Aguardar a que Terry te explicara todo lo que sucedió.

—¿Para que Annie?

—Para que juntos buscaran una solución.

—No Annie, no podía hacer eso, Susana necesitaba a Terry

—¿Y Tu? —preguntó Annie.

—Yo saldría adelante como siempre lo he hecho

—Y es evidente que no lo hiciste.

—Lo intenté, Dios sabe que lo intenté

—No lo hiciste Candy, de lo contrario con lo obstinada que eres lo habrías conseguido.

—Annie, pero no podia hacer otra cosa ¿lo entiendes?

—No Candy, no te entiendo —respondió Annie —mírate, aún te sigue afectando aquella decisión después de tres años —dime Candy, ¿de que te enteraste para que te encuentres en este estado?

Candy se removió un poco y extendió su mano para alcanzar la carta de Susana y se la entregó a Annie.

Conforme leía aquellas lineas, Annie sintió que la sangre le hervía en su interior, al darse cuenta el verdadero mensaje entre lineas de aquel trozo de papel.

—Te das cuenta —dijo Candy —aquella decisión por muy dolorosa que me resulte, fue lo mejor.

Annie tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—¿Lo mejor para quien? ¿para Terry? —preguntó Annie sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir lastimaría a Candy, pero le era necesario decirlo para que su hermana se diera cuenta el gran error que cometió con aquella mala decisión.

—Por Dios Candy, acabas de decirme que luego de aquella separación, viste a Terry derrotado, sumido en el alcohol actuando en un teatro de mala muerte y me dices que aquella decisión fue la mejor.

—Pero él se recuperó y volvió a ella, no vino por mi.

—El respetó tu decisión Candy, ¿no te has planteado la posibilidad que Terry no te buscó porque sabía que lo rechazarías?

—Basta Annie —rogó la rubia cubriendo su rostro.

—No Candy, no me callaré esta vez, no ahora que sé con lujo de detalles que fue lo que pasó en tu viaje a New York, Por Dios —Annie comenzó a llorar —te vi feliz e ilusionada con la idea de reunirte con Terry y te vi también destrozada cuando regresaste, así que no me digas "basta Annie", sino mas bien yo te dijo, basta Candy, basta de sacrificarte por los demás, basta de poner la felicidad de otros por encima de la tuya, basta de ser tan noble, basta de hacerte a un lado sin importar cuanto te duela, no te das cuenta —Annie comenzó a temblar de indignación —esta chica —dijo Annie levantando la carta de Susana —solamente se aprovechó de tu buen corazón, si ella en verdad hubiese amado a Terry como pregonaba, hubiese hecho lo que tu hiciste luego de que le salvaste la vida, pero no lo hizo, ahora que de la noche a la mañana te escribe esta misiva, yo me preguntó ¿con que propósito lo ha hecho?, —¿Por que no lo había hecho antes?, es evidente que ella, a travez de esta misiva solo quiere recordarte la promesa que tu hiciste hace tres años, pero la pregunta sigue siendo la misma ¿Por que razón lo ha hecho?

Candy extendió una vez mas la mano y entregó en manos de Annie una segunda carta.

—Te das cuenta —dijo Annie tras finalizar de leer la carta de Eleonor Baker —tal vez esta es nuestra respuesta —dijo Annie —ella no ama a Terry Candy, y tampoco le importa ni tu sufrimiento, ni el de él, ella solo ve por si misma y está procurando con esta maldita carta, asegurarse que tu mantengas tu promesa, no te das cuenta que si durante todos estos años Terry no ha formalizado esa absurda relación, sus motivos tendrá, quizás él si ha descubierto a la verdadera Susana que se esconde muy bien bajo esa capa de cordero cuando en realidad es un lobo rapaz.

Ante aquella perspectiva, Candy sintió que la sangre le hervía en su interior, al caer en cuenta que todo cuanto Annie decía era cierto.

La rubia tomó de manos de Annie la misiva de Susana y la hizo añicos, conservando solamente el sobre para recordase lo tonta que había sido todo ese tiempo.

Candy se puso de pie y apretó los puños imaginando a aquella joven a quien ella consideraba buena, junto a su madre riéndose a costa del dolor de ella.

Annie se puso de pie —¿Que harás ahora, que tus ojos se han abierto a una verdad que ha estado ahi frente a ti y ye negabas a ver? —preguntó Annie —Yo en tu lugar aceptaría la invitación de la señora Baker y lucharía por lo que es mío —Dijo Annie sorprendida de sus palabras, pues ella estaba ahí escondida, huyendo de su realidad en vez de afrontarla de una vez.

—Tienes razón Annie —Respondió Candy limpiando de su rostro las marcas de sus lagrimas —iré y afrontaré lo que deba afrontar de una vez por todas, pero lo haré con una condición.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dos

New York.. 1 año atrás...

Octubre 1919..

—¿Que pasa? ¿Por que me ha mandado llamar con tanta prisa? —preguntó Terry un poco irritado.

—Es Susana —respondió la señora Marlowe

—¿Que pasa con Susana ahora? —preguntó el castaño tras un largo suspiro.

—No lo sé, la encontré desmayada —respondió la mujer.

Terry suspiró, pues a la mas joven de las Marlowe se le había hecho costumbre hacer aquella escena para llamar su atención.

—Señora Marlowe, no estoy de humor para lidiar con estas tonterías —dijo poniéndose de pie y preparándose para salir de aquel asfixiante departamento.

—Terruce, le aseguro que no se trata de ninguna tontería, esta vez es algo serio —respondió la señora Marlowe.

Terry arqueó una de sus cejas con deseos de responderle algo a aquella mujer, pero se contuvo al ver aflicción en sus ojos.

—¿Donde se encuentra ahora? —preguntó

—En su habitación.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó.

—Aguarde aquí, iré por ella ahora mismo.

En cuanto la señora Marlowe desapreció de su campo visual, Terry caminó hasta la ventana en donde dejó que sus pensamientos volaran tras la imagen de una joven rubia de dos coletas, enormes y expresivos ojos verdes hasta que el grito desgarrador de la señora Marlowe lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Susana, Susana.

Terry ingresó a la habitación y en cuanto lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Susana tirada en el piso mientras convulsionaba.

El joven actor tomó a la joven ex-actriz en sus brazos, bajó las escaleras del pequeño departamento, seguido por la señora Marlowe que no dejaba de gritar, acomodó a Susana en el asiento trasero de su auto en donde la señora Marlowe la sostenía en su regazo, y manejó a toda velocidad al hospital San José.

3 horas mas tarde...

—Familiares de la señorita Susana Marlowe

—Soy su madre y él es su prometido —respondió la señora Marlowe poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—El doctor Crawford desea hablar con ustedes.

—¿Mi hija se encuentra bien?

—Si, señora —respondió la joven enfermera mientras los dirigía al consultorio del doctor Crawford —aquí es —dijo tocando la puerta y abriendo esta cuando se le permitió el paso.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el galeno.

—Buenas tardes —respondieron los dos.

—¿Como está mi hija, doctor? —preguntó la señora Marlowe

—No voy a mentirles —comenzó a decir el galeno —la condición de la señorita Marlowe es delicada.

—¿Que tiene mi hija?

—Le hemos hecho algunos estudios a su hija y todo indica que ella padece de una enfermedad neurológica crónica y degenerativa —el galeno miró una vez mas los resultados de los estudios —Señora Marlowe, ¿alguien en su familia, de quien usted tenga conocimiento, a padecido de alguna enfermedad neurológica?

—Si —respondió la señora Marlowe —el padre de Susana.

—Eso explica la razón por la cual la joven Marlowe la ha desarrollo ya que generalmente, esta enfermedad inicia en personas de 30 a 40 años, sin embargo creo que la amputación de su pierna alteró su organismo al punto de que su sistema neurológico colapso con el pasar de los meses.

—¿Existe alguna cura? —preguntó Terry con prontitud al ver que la señora Marlowe había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Lamentablemente los avances medicos no llegan aun a ese punto —respondió el galeno —sin embargo existe un tratamiento terapéutico que le ayudará por lo menos a tener una mejor calidad de vida, —suspiró —pero existe un problema.

—¿Cual? —preguntó Terry.

—El tratamiento es muy costoso.

—No importa, yo pagaré todos los gastos —respondió el joven actor.

—Bien —dijo el galeno —en ese caso debo aclararle que el tratamiento no garantiza que los efectos de la enfermedad se presenten llegado el tiempo

—¿Y cuales son esos efectos? —preguntó Terry

—Poco a poco, la joven Marlowe irá perdiendo sus facultades físicas, tales como el movimiento de sus extremidades, perdida de la visión y deficiencia en su sistema digestivo que le traerá luego complicaciones con su sistema renal, además pueden presentarse úlceras en la piel a causa de la falta de movilización, pero esta última se puede disminuir, no evitar —aclaró —con la ayuda de una silla de ruedas equipada apropiadamente y el chequeo regular de la piel, necesita también que su vivienda sea adaptada adecuadamente para personas en su condición y que la altura de su cama sea exactamente a la altura de la silla de ruedas.

—La joven Marlowe deberá vestir a partir de hoy, ropa cómoda y fácil de quitar y poner, su alimentación debe ser adecuada y deben asegurarse que ingiera suficientes líquidos, llegará el momento que deberán triturar los alimentos para que pueda ingerirlos, y tendrán que tener extremo cuidado con su lengua, ya que podría irse hacia atrás y podría causar asfixia.

—Deben traerla tres veces por semana para secciones terapéuticas y para los días restantes, deben contratar los servicios de una enfermera que le ayude a la joven Marlowe con los ejercicios en casa.

—La comunicación paciente/médico es fundamental, especialmente si muestran síntomas de cualquiera de los efectos mencionados anteriormente.

Un año después...

Octubre 1920...

Asistir al hospital con mayor frecuencia ya era algo habitual para Terry, pues desde que Susana fue diagnosticada con aquella enfermedad neurológica, el hospital era como su segunda casa cada vez que regresaba de una de sus largas giras.

Susana había desmejorado, aunque aún no había perdido movimiento de su cuerpo gracias al tratamiento terapéutico, había perdido gran parte de su vision y había además presentado problemas renales y úlceras tanto en su piel como estomacales a causa de no seguir la dieta alimenticia que se le recomendó siguiera.

El doctor Crawford les habían dicho que la joven Marlowe solamente contaba con cinco meses de vida, aquella noticia devastó a Susana, pero con el pasar del tiempo fue resignándose a su cruel realidad .

Mientras la señora Marlowe ingresaba al consultorio junto a Susana, el joven actor se quedaba como de costumbre en la sala de espera.

Terry recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de una silla en aquella fría sala, estaba harto de las exigencias de las Marlowe en especial de la mayor de ellas.

Desde que Susana fue diagnosticada con aquella extraña enfermedad, él había cumplido con todo lo que el médico indicó.

Compró una casa amplia, la cual acondicionó adecuadamente para que Susana la habitara junto a su madre.

Contrató los servicios no de una, sino de dos enfermeras que estaban a cargo de Susana, una por el día y la otra por la noche.

Pero todo aquello, era insuficiente para las Marlowe, ya que le exigieron

personal de servicio a disposición de ellas, una cantidad económica mensual para gastos personales y un sin numero de idioteses las cuales Terry prefería no recordar.

El recuerdo de unos hermosos ojos verdes hizo que Terry cerrara los ojos por un instante.

"Candy, mi Tarzan con Pecas, que estarás haciendo ahora —susurró".

—Podrías saberlo si así lo desearas —respondió una voz a espaldas de él.

—Madre —dijo Terry abriendo los ojos prontamente —¿Que haces aquí? —preguntó

—En cuanto supe que Susana se puso mal y que tuviste que traerla de emergencia al hospital, me vine tan rápido me fue posible para ponerme a tu disposición en lo que necesites —respondió Eleonor —por cierto, le avisé a Richard.

—¿Por que lo hiciste?

—Terry, cariño, ¿no te parece que ya va siendo hora que cierres ese círculo con tu padre?

—No —respondió el castaño —yo no estuviera en esta situación si él me hubiese ayudado cuando se lo pedí.

—Hijo, Richard está muy arrepentido.

—Y de que me sirve su arrepentimiento ahora —refutó Terry.

Eleonor suspiró —Terry dale la oportunidad de hablar y redimirse.

—No —respondió Terry —Jamás le perdonaré el que me haya dado la espalda cuando mas lo necesité.

Eleonor se mordió los labios.

—Lo hiciste conmigo —respondió la veterana actriz.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Que le hace diferente? —preguntó Eleonor —si mas recuerdo, yo te di la espalda cuando viniste a buscarme hace algunos años, sin embargo me diste la oportunidad de hablar, me escuchaste y me perdonaste.

—Lo hice por ella —respondió Terry sin mencionar su nombre —y tu lo sabes.

—No hijo —refutó Eleonor —no niego que Candy influyó en todo aquello, pero en el fondo lo hiciste porque tienes un gran corazón.

—¿Que quieres Eleonor?

Consiente que había tocado un punto sensible, Eleonor irguió su postura.

—Tu padre está afuera, lo he hecho venir para que hablen.

—¿Eso quieres? —preguntó Terry con sus ojos verde azules chispeando rabia —Bien te complaceré entonces —dijo al ver el asentimiento de su madre —llévame con el gran Duque de Grantchester, atenderé a su excelencia ahora que tengo un tiempo disponible en mi agitada agenda —dijo con mofa.

—Terry —lo retó su madre.

—¿Que, a acaso no es eso lo que deseas? —preguntó de manera insolente.

Eleonor no respondió ya que sabia que al hacerlo se desataría una batalla antes de tiempo en el lugar menos indicado.

En cuanto ingresaron al auto en donde el Duque aguardaba por ellos, Terry sintió que la rabia lo consumía cuando se sentó frente a su progenitor.

—Hola Terruce —saludó.

—Esta no será una charla entre amigos —respondió el castaño —así que ahorrémonos los saludos y vamos al grano, ¿que es lo que tiene que decirme? —Preguntó con insolencia

Con una mirada Eleonor, le indicó a Richard que no le prestara atención a la insolencia de Terry y que hablara.

—Terruce, antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón haberme negado a ayudarte aquella tarde, pero quiero que sepas que...

—Oh vaya genial —dijo burlón interrumpiendo a Richard —el Duque de Grantchester pidiéndole perdón al hijo bastardo.

—Tu no eres ningún bastardo, Terruce, naciste producto del matrimonio entre Eleonor y yo —respondió el Duque seriamente.

—¿Por que nunca lo aclaró ante su flamante esposa, su excelencia?

—Porque no lo creí necesario, Lucrecia sabe que estuve casado con tu madre antes de hacerlo con ella.

—No lo creyó necesario —dijo Terry riendo con burla —no sabe cuantos malos momentos me hubiera ahorrado si tan solo una vez lo hubiera hecho —dijo con amargura.

—En ese caso —dijo el Duque —perdóname también por eso.

Terry le dirigió una mirada fría —puedo hacerlo, pero jamás le perdonaré el que me haya dado la espalda aquella tarde —dijo —por su causa tuve que renunciar a la unica chica que había conseguido derretir el hielo de mi corazón, tuve que partir de Londres para que ella no fuera echada de aquel colegio, llegué a America con la ilusión de alcanzar mi sueños y poder luego buscarla y ofrecerle algo digno, fruto de mi trabajo, cuando por fin los había logrado sucedió ese maldito accidente el cual fue el inicio del fin de mis días y mis sueños con ella —su voz se quebró —¿se da cuenta su Excelencia, se da cuenta todo lo que me hubiera ahorrado, si me hubiera ayudado aquella tarde? —dijo limpiando una rebelde lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla.

—Terruce, luego que te marchaste, me di cuenta que aquella chica era realmente importante para ti, por esa razón fui al Colegio San Pablo el día siguiente para hablar contigo y ver de que manera podía ayudarte, cuando llegué y me enteré que te habías marchado, me llene de irá cuando me informaron que lo habías hecho por salvar a aquella chica, pedí hablar con ella, con la esperanza que al menos ella supiera tu paradero, pero no fue así, lo único que ella sabia era que habías partido a America en busca de tu camino.

Salí furioso de la oficina de la hermana Grey, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para hacerte volver, pero entonces ella, aquella pequeña rubia de coletas me sorprendió con su osadía —sonrió levemente —importándole un pimiento el peligro, se subió al carruaje, cuando este iba a toda velocidad.

—Candy —dijo Terry con el corazón acelerado ante el relato de su padre.

—Si ella —dijo el Duque —esa pequeña me enfrentó como nunca nadie jamás lo había hecho, me hizo ver con sus palabras lo mal padre que fui para ti, me rogó que no te buscara que te permitiera encontrar tu camino.

—¿Candy hizo eso? —preguntó Terry en en hilo de voz.

—Si —respondió el Duque —tu eras aún menor de edad y yo tenía el poder de hacerte volver a Londres, pero no lo hice —Richard suspiró —gracias ella pudiste alcanzar tu sueño y convertirte en el gran actor que eres y del cual me siento orgulloso.

—Lo entiendes ahora, yo no te di la espalda aquella tarde, solo permití que alcanzaras tu sueño —dijo —lo demás estuvo fuera de mi alcance evitarlo, soy tan humano como tú.

—Padre —dijo Terry con un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Puedes perdonarme ahora que sabes la verdad?

Terry asintió y ambos se estrecharon en un abrazo al que Eleonor se unió luego.

—Hemos llegado milord —anuncio el chofer del Duque estacionándose frente al Hospital San José.

—¿No iras con él? —preguntó el castaño a su madre al ver que ella se bajaba del auto.

—No —respondió ella —vine con mi chofer —dijo señalando el lugar donde Nicolas aguardaba por ella.

Terry y Eleonor se despidieron de Richard e ingresaron al Hospital.

—¿Terry, ahora que sabes la verdad, que harás? —preguntó su madre

—Nada —respondió el castaño.

—¿Como que no harás nada? —dijo ella incrédula a las palabras de su hijo

—Madre, Susana está de por medio —respondió suspirando luego.

—No por mucho tiempo, según el diagnóstico clínico —respondió Eleonor —creo que deberías al menos escribirle y ponerla al tanto de todo ¿no te parece?

—No por ahora.

Eleonor no se daría por vencida, intentaría una vez más.

—Y si le escribo yo y le envío también un boleto para el estreno de Hamlet.

—No creo que sea prudente, ademas conozco a Candy y sé que se negará a asistir.

—Permíteme al menos intentarlo, ya el resto dependerá de ella —dijo Eleonor haciendo un infantil puchero y guiñando un ojo.

Terry rió ante el infantil comportamiento de su madre.

—No te rendirás ¿cierto? —preguntó

—No —respondió Eleonor.

—De acuerdo hazlo, pero no me dirás nada, si Candy te respondió o no ¿de acuerdo?

Eleonor sonrió —de acuerdo —respondió.

Eleonor y Terry ultimaban detalles sin ser conscientes que Susana y su madre habían escuchado toda su conversación.

—Susana no podemos permitir que eso suceda.

—¿Y como podemos evitarlo? —preguntó una desmejorada Susana.

—Escríbele a la dirección que aparece en una de las misivas que interceptas hace años.

—Claro —respondió Susana —aprovecharé que aun veo un poco.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Tres

Hogar de Pony..

Octubre 1920...

Candy y Annie permanecieron en la colina abrigadas bajo el gran padre árbol hasta llegada la noche hablando de una y otra cosa, ultimando detalles de lo que sería el viaje de ambas a New York, ya que la única condición de Candy, era que Annie la acompañase, convirtiéndose aquello, en la excusa perfecta para la pelinegra, alejarse de Chicago y ayudar a Candy, le daría la oportunidad de olvidarse por unos días de sus propios problemas y concentrarse en las cosas que necesitarían para su estancia en aquella ciudad era lo primero que tenían que resolver.

—Antes que nada, necesitaras un cambio de imagen —decía Annie sonriente —tu eres muy hermosa Candy, pero como siempre te lo he dicho, necesitas dedicar un poco mas de tiempo a tu arreglo personal, debes sacarle provecho a tu belleza natural y a los atributos con los que el creador te ha dotado.

—Annie que cosas dices —decía Candy sonrojada.

—Solo la verdad Candy, si vamos a a New York ni te creas que permitiré que los hagas con tu uniforme de enfermera y esos horribles pantalones de jornalero que es lo que vistes a diario, oh no, de ninguna manera, —dijo Annie agitando su mano en el aire —mañana cuando Clark venga por mi, tu vendrás conmigo y nos iremos de compras a Chicago, necesitaras ropa a la altura y otras objetos personales.

—Annie, no tengo dinero para costear ese tipo de gastos.

Annie sonrió —lo tienes y de sobra Candice, eres una Ardley no lo olvides.

Candy suspiró.

—Como sea —prosiguió Annie, los gastos del cambio de imagen y vestuario correrán por mi cuenta —dijo guiñando un ojo.

—No puedo permitir que hagas tales gastos por mi causa, soy una Ardley recuerdas —dijo Candy sonriendo.

Annie sonrío complacida —lo mas importante que tu lo has recordado.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa —tu me los recordado.

—En ese caso comenzaremos primero con tu cabello —dijo en la pelinegra.

—O no ni lo sueñes no cortarás mi cabello —dijo Candy.

—No me refiero a cortarlo, si no a esas coletas —respondió Annie señalando las dos infantiles coletas.

—Que tienen de malo mis coletas? —preguntó la rubia acicalándolas.

—Oh vamos Candy ya no eres una niña para que sigas usando esas coletas, además si vamos a presentarnos en Broadway no lo harás con esas dos horribles coletas lo harás con un peinado a la altura y un vestuario digno de la heredera Ardley.

—De acuerdo, me pondré en tus manos porque confío que harás un gran trabajo —respondió Candy sonriendo.

—Candy —la llamó Annie poniéndose seria de pronto.

—Si —respondió la rubia —sucede algo Annie? —le preguntó al ver la seriedad en su delicado rostro.

—¿Como fue que las dos misivas vinieron a parar al hogar de Ponny? —Nadie a excepción de nosotros sabíamos que tu estabas aquí.

Candy sonrió antes de responder.

—Antes de venir al Hogar de Pony, le pedí al encargado de los departamentos Magnolia, que si durante mi ausencia, por alguna razón, llegaba correspondencia a mi nombre que la re dirigiera al Hogar de Ponny, le dejé anotada la dirección antes de marcharme.

Annie se quedó una vez mas pensativa

—Puedo entender que la señorita Baker haya obtenido tu dirección a travez de Terry, pero...y Susana, ¿ como la consiguió?, dudo mucho que Terry se la hubiese facilitado.

Candy ladeó el rostro sorprendida ante las palabras de Annie.

—No tengo la menor idea como lo consiguió.

—Mmm, es muy extraño todo esto ¿no te parece?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, si —respondió la rubia pensativa.

A la mañana siguiente...

Ver a sus dos hijas mayores durmiendo en la misma cama como solían hacerlo cuando eran unas niñas, trajo muchos recuerdos a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Maria quienes habían ido juntas a despertarlas para que bajaran a tomar el desayuno junto al resto de los habitantes del Hogar de Pony y anunciarle a Candy la llegada de una nueva misiva.

—Parece que el tiempo a retrocedido muchos años, ¿no le parece hermana Maria? —comentó la señorita Pony nostálgica.

—Así es señorita Pony, —respondió la religiosa —es maravilloso tenerlas a ambas juntas después de tanto tiempo.

—Siempre me sorprenderá el lazo invisible que las unió a ambas desde la noche que las encontramos, pareciera como si de pronto estaban destinadas a crecer juntas.

—¿Que habrá orillado a la madre de ambas a desprenderse de ellas? —preguntó la hermana Maria.

—Debió ser algo fuerte para tomar esa decisión, ambas traían consigo algo que las identificaba, así que dudo mucho que sus madres hayan tomado esa decisión de gusto.

—¿Y si no fueron sus madres quienes las abandonaron? —preguntó de pronto la hermana Maria —siempre me he planteado la posibilidad que algo así haya ocurrido.

En New York, dos familias se reunían junto a quien durante años seguía una pista de quien había raptado a sus hijas con la intension de pedir un rescate por sus vidas.

El informe indicaba que todo aquello había sido planeado por su tercer socio de ellos quien ambicionaba quedarse con todo el negocio de textiles y casas de modas alrededor del Pais.

Ambas familias no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban ya que siempre consideraron a Lucas Mc-Cumick como parte de sus familias.

—Maldito bastardo —rugió Gaven Scott —¿como pudo hacernos esto? , siempre lo tratamos y lo consideramos como un miembro mas de nuestra familia, él fue testigo de nuestro sufrimiento —decía furioso —ahora entiendo la razón por la cual el muy maldito llegó un día a decirnos que no quería seguir con la sociedad —maldito, mil veces maldito —dijo —lo mataré con mis propias manos —Gaven se puso de pie.

—No será necesario que lo haga señor Scott, el señor Mc Cumick se encuentra muy grave en el hospital San Jose luchando contra una fuerte neumonía.

El señor Donovan se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir con su informe.

—Vine hace una semana a buscarlos, luego de conseguir hablar con el señor Mc Cumick —informó Donovan.

—Estábamos fuera de la cuidad con nuestros hijos —respondió Gaven.

—Así fui informado —respondió el muy eficiente detective.

—¿Que fue lo que le dijo ese infeliz? —Preguntó Gaven

—Me contó que la noche que las niñas desaparecieron, aprovechando que la señora Isabella estaba sola, él fue a la Mansion Ferretti a la hora del té y aprovechó que ella se disculpó un momento para vertir un relajante en el té de la señora, cuando ella regresó, él se despidió justo después de asegurarse que ella se tomaba el té, que espero unos minutos en la parte de afuera de la mansion y cuando ingresó nuevamente la señora Isabella estaba bajo el efecto del relajante, fue entonces cuando él se llevó a las niñas.

Dijo además que cuando las cosas se salieron de control, y estuvieron a punto descubrirlo, tomó un tren con destino a Chicago donde tiene una prima y que al final fue ella quien le ayudó con las bebes y que el día siguiente, él tomó el tren que lo trajo de regreso a New York y siguió con su vida como si nada pasara.

—¿Chicago? —preguntó Roselyn Scott.

—Si —respondió el señor Donovan.

—Tengo familia en Chicago tal vez ellos nos pueden ayudar. —¿Le ha dicho el nombre de la prima y que fue lo que hicieron con las niñas?

—No, se negó a hacerlo, dijo que eso se lo llevaría a la tumba, que jamás expondría a quien le ayudó en el pasado —respondió Donovan.

—Como que se ha negado —dijo Isabella Ferretti cubriendo su rostro y derramando dolorosas lágrimas, que habían sido su compañía durante todos los años transcurridos a pesar de tener a su hijo mayor la ausencia de su pequeña seguía doliéndole.

—Tranquilízate cariño —la reconfortó Francesco Ferretti su esposo —no podemos perder el control ahora que estamos mas cerca que nunca.

—Francesco tiene razón Isa —dijo su hermano mayor acercándose a ella y abrazándola comprensivo, ya que de los cuatro, su pequeña hermana era quien mas había sufrido porque ambas niñas estaban bajo su cuidado cuando desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Isabella se culpaba de toda aquella tragedia, ya que hasta la fecha no entendía como fue que se quedó completamente dormida luego de la hora del té, pero ahora, con el informe de el señor Donovan, todo cobraba sentido.

Lucas Mc Cumick había estado en su casa aquella tarde y se despidió luego de la hora del té, el muy maldito había vertido un relajante en su té cuando ella se disculpó un momento para ir a la habitación de bebes y asegurarse que ambas niñas dormían plácidamente.

Chicago...1920

—Señora, su correspondencia —dijo la mucama entregando unos sobres a su patrona y retirándose inmediatamente.

—Y esto —dijo la mujer tras leer el remitente de uno de los sobre, el cual tras leer que venia dirigido a ella, lo abrió y comenzó a leer su contenido

New York

Octubre 28, 1920

Querida prima:

Sé que he sido un ingrato al no escribirte durante todos estos años después de lo mucho que me ayudaste aquella noche entonces; de no haber sido por tu ayuda, a estas alturas estuviera pudriéndome en una cárcel por el delito de secuestro a dos infantes.

Te preguntaras por qué he decido hacerlo ahora ¿cierto?, pues bien te lo diré de manera breve.

Estoy recluido en el hospital de San Jose, luchando contra una fuerte neumonía y dudo mucho que salga bien librado de todo esto, creo que en gran parte es un castigo de Dios por todo el daño que les hice a quienes en el pasado me trataron como parte de sus familias —lo sé, debes pensar que soy patético aun en mi lecho de muerte, pero eso es lo que realmente pienso muy a mi pesar; sin embargo y a pesar de haberme arrepentido, ya no podía dar vuelta a tras, pues ya no solo se trataba de mi, sino también de ti, razón por la cual decidí asumir las consecuencias de mis acciones pasadas yo solo sin involucrarte.

Prima, el detective de los Scott y los Ferretti, insistió tanto en hablar conmigo, que después de varías negativas de mi parte, finalmente hace un par de días accedí a hablar con él.

Luego de un rato charlando finalmente le conté toda la verdad, bueno parte de la verdad, ya que por mucho que el hombre insistió, jamás mencioné tu nombre ni lo que hicimos con la niñas, le dije que ese sería un secreto que me llevaría conmigo a mi última morada.

Sé que en este momento deberas estar llamándome idiota y dirigiéndome todo tipo de improperios los cuales sin duda alguna me merezco, pero quiero que sepas que agradezco en gran manera lo que hiciste por mi aquella noche nevada cuando me presenté en tu casa con aquellas dos niñas, tuve la plena convicción que las dejamos en un lugar seguro y cálido, cuando a lo lejos vi como aquellas dos mujeres las cargaban, supe entonces que serían tratadas con todo el amor y cariño con que ambas estaba acostumbradas.

Sabes, a pesar de ser solamente primas, ambas bebes estaban entrelazadas por un lazo invisible que las unía, lloraban cada vez que sus padres las alejaban al final del día.

Jajaja, lo lamento, creo que te estoy agobiando con mi sentimentalismo, pero por alguna razón quería expresárselo a alguien y quien mejor que tú para hacerlo.

En fin, no es mi propósito escribir un testamento así que mejor me despido de ti, deseándote buena suerte.

Sin mas que decirte, se despide de ti con un caluroso y fuerte abrazo tu primo que te quiere y te recuerda;

Lucas Mc Cumick

P.D

Perdóname, pero tuve que hacerlo, mi consciencia no me dejaba en paz.

Tras leer aquellas lineas, sus ojos se inundaron de ira.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel imbécil abriera la boca después de tantos años, cuando ella lo único que hizo fue ayudarlo a deshacerse de aquellos dos pequeños problemas con los que se presentó en su casa una noche de invierno?

Aquellas dos pequeñas, serian el final de su existencia, si ella no lo hubiese ayudado.

**_Flash Back_**

**_—¿Que haces aquí a esta hora Lucas?_**

**_—Necesito tu ayuda._**

**_—¿Mi ayuda?_**

**_—Si —respondió él —secuestre a estas dos bebes para pedir un rescate por ellas, pero los cosas se han complicado y estan a punto de descubrirlo todo._**

**_—¿Queee? Te volviste loco? —¿como demonios se te ocurre venir a mi casa con semejante problema? —tienes que marcharte ahora mismos, mi esposo puede bajar en cualquier momento._**

**_—No tienes porque mentirme, sé que estas sola, he visto a tu esposo marcharse junto a tus hijos._**

**_—¿Me has estado espiando?_**

**_—No tenia a quien mas acudir —respondió él ignorando la pregunta de ella._**

**_—Lo siento Lucas, te quiero mucho, pero no puedo ayudarte en esta ocasión._**

**_—Sé que cambiaras de parecer en cuanto sepas quienes son los padres de estas niñas_**

**_—¡Ah si! —a ver dime, te escucho._**

**_—Los Scott y los Ferretti._**

**_—En ese caso, será un verdadero placer ayudarte —dijo con un brillo perverso en su mirada ya que odiaba a Roselyn Scott al igual que odiaba a las mimadas primas de esta._**

**_Fin del Flash Back..._**

—Maldición —dijo furiosa —Ahora que el idiota de mi primo a mencionado que viajó a Chicago aquella noche, los Scotts vendrán después de tantos años a casa de sus parientes y si lo hacen, ellos no dudarán en ayudarlos con el asunto de su hija perdida, no descansaran hasta dar con la identidad de la prima de Lucas, aún cuando nunca he usado el apellido de mi madre, está plasmado en mi registro de nacimiento. —¿que voy hacer cuando lo descubran?

Continuará...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Cuatro

Chicago, Illinois

Octubre 30, 1920..

—¿Como que vas a New York?

Candy sonrió nerviosamente —Bueno —balbuceó —he recibido una carta de aceptación de la Escuela Medica de New York —respondió Candy, no tuvo necesidad de mentir, ya que dos días antes, y gracias a la intervención de Albert, Candy recibió la aceptación de una de escuelas de medicina mas prestigiosas de toda la nación la cual se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que en la ciudad de New York, aquello le había venido como anillo al dedo, y aun cuando Candy no decidía si aceptaría o no aquella oportunidad, ya que hacerlo implicaba hacer horas sociales en el hospital San José, sin embargo, usó eso como la mejor de las excusas para su repentino viaje a New York.

Albert entrecerró los ojos analizando cada una de la palabras y leguaje corporal de Candy

—Hasta donde recuerdo, te enfadaste conmigo cuando te comuniqué que había enviado una solicitud a esa escuela —Albert la observó sin pestañear —Dime Candy, ¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Yo, yo. —comenzó a balbucear la joven rubia.

—Ella no quería aceptar, pero yo la he convencido que lo haga —intervino Annie salvando a su hermana y amiga —la Escuela Medica de New York es una de las mas prestigiosas de todo el Pais y no veo razón por la cual deje ir una oportunidad como esta.

—Si claro —respondió Albert sarcástico —no hay razón para que deje ir esta oportunidad

—Si se refiere al hecho que Terruce se encuentre en la misma ciudad —respondió Annie tras notar el sarcasmo en las palabras de Albert —Candy necesita seguir con su vida, además la ciudad de New York es muy grande y sería demasiada coincidencia que se encontraran, ¿no le parece?

Albert asintió un poco sorprendido por las palabras de la tímida Annie.

—Opino lo mismo —respondió el rubio complacido —y me da gusto que finalmente alguien la haya hecho entrar en razón y salir del exilio que se auto impuso por todo este tiempo.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo y créame que no fue nada fácil —respondió Annie con una sonrisa.

—En ese caso —dijo Albert poniéndose de pie —te felicito Candy, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que finalmente has dado este paso tan importante, el cual estoy seguro será el primero de muchos que darás en un futuro venidero —sonrió —llamaré a George para que se haga cargo de todo en mi ausencia.

—Vas a salir de viaje de negocios? —preguntó la rubia.

—No —respondió Albert —iré contigo, no puedo permitir que viajes sola.

—No hace falta que lo hagas, Annie irá conmigo.—dijo Candy rápidamente.

—No importa —respondió Albert —iré con ustedes entonces.

Annie y Candy se miraron con la plena pregunta en sus ojos ¿y ahora que haremos?

—Sucede algo? —preguntó Albert al ver el nerviosismo de ambas chicas.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que Candy y yo habíamos planeado aprovechar nuestra estancia en New York para ir de compras —Annie sonrió nerviosa —si Candy decide quedarse en New York, necesitará muchas cosa, ropa adecuada y todas esas cosas que las damas necesitamos diariamente, y la verdad no creo que sea algo agradable para un caballero ir de tienda en tienda cargando paquetes de un lado a otro —intervino Annie.

Albert sonrió internamente ante el nerviosismo de ambas jóvenes frente a él, quienes era evidente que algo se traían entre manos.

—No importa, tengo brazos fuertes para cargar todos los paquetes, podré también soportar las grandes caminatas —Respondió Albert aguantando la risa y alargando las dos últimas palabras.

—Albert no tienes porque dejar tus ocupaciones por acompañarnos —dijo Candy nerviosa —además cierta doctora te extrañará —Candy sonrió victoriosa al darse cuenta por la cara de Albert que había encontrado el motivo perfecto para conseguir que el rubio frente a ellas desistiera de la idea de acompañarlas, ya que desde hacía un año y medio que Kelly se presentara para ocupar el puesto de doctora junto al doctor Marti en la pequeña clínica que Albert había construido en el hogar de Pony, Albert quedó deslumbrado con aquella mujer y no fue hasta después de varios meses que la doctora Kelly le permitió que la cortejara, para meses mas proponerle matrimonio y casarse luego con ella por sobre encima de las pataletas de Elroy en un ceremonia íntima y ahora Kelly se encontraba en su tercer mes de gestación del que seria el primer hijo para ambos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya entendí, no quieren que las acompañe —dijo Albert riendo abiertamente.

—Nada de eso Albert—respondió Candy sonriendo nerviosamente.

Albert negó con la cabeza —Candy necesitaran compañía.

—Estaremos bien —respondió la rubia —ademas nos hospedaremos en el hotel Royal.

—Oh no pequeña, no puedo permitir que se hospeden en un hotel cuando la Mansion Ardley está disponible.

—Pero que haremos nosotras solas en esa gran Mansión.

—No estarán solas, el personal de servicio les hará compañía ademas Dorothy puede acompañarlas.

—¡Dorothy! —Candy sonrío

Unos toques a la puerta silenciaron a Candy

—Adelante.

—Buenas tardes —saludó George tras ingresar al despacho.

—Hola George —saludó Candy.

—Señorita Candy, señorita Britter —saludó el fiel administrador.

—¿Sucede algo George? —preguntó Albert ante la interrupción de George.

—Señor ha llegado este telegrama —respondió extendiendo la mano y entregando el mensaje a Albert.

Albert frunció el ceño en cuanto leyó el remitente y se apresuró a leer el mensaje en aquel papel.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Candy ante la reacción de Albert.

—Si, —respondió Albert alzando el rostro para luego dirigirse a su administrador —George lee esto —dijo extendiendo la nota.

—Que quiere hacer? —preguntó George tras leer el mensaje.

—Encárgate de ese asunto —respondió Albert.

Dos días después...

De pie en el anden de la estación de tren de Chicago, dos jóvenes reían, al sentir que estaban a punto de vivir una aventura al igual que lo hicieron cuando eran unas niñas y en donde estuvieron a punto de morir ahogadas de no haber sido por Clark y el señor Britter quiene las rescataron.

—Candy, no te pareció extraño el comportamiento del señor Albert —preguntó Annie.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —comenzó a decir Candy — estaba un poco extraño, tomando en cuenta que él sabía de mi negativa en que hubiese aplicado en una escuela de New York —dijo la rubia pensativa tocando su mentón con el dedo índice.

—Crees que sospeche algo?

—No lo creo —respondió Candy —por cierto se comportó mas extraño aún con el telegrama que le entrego George —¿que diría ese telegrama?

—Crees que se trate de problemas de negocios? —preguntó Annie —he escuchado decir a mi padre, que el fin de la guerra puede traer grandes estragos a la economía no solo en Europa sino también en todo el mundo y se rumora que America será uno de los Países mas afectados.

—No creo que se trate de problemas financieros, de lo contrarios hubiese programado una reunion de emergencia de todos los miembros del Clan Ardley, incluyéndome, para informarnos la situación, eso es lo que siempre suele hacer cuando algo así sucede.

El sonido del tren llegando a la estación de Chicago hizo que ambas chicas se dejaran su charla de lado.

—Señoritas debemos abordar —Dorothy se acercó a ellas

Candy negó con la cabeza

—Nada de señoritas Dorothy, somos Annie y Candy, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No puedo hacer tal cosa —respondió Dorothy

—¿Por que no? —preguntó Annie.

—Porque vengo en calidad de mucama.

Candy comenzó a reír —Por Dios Dorothy, cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que tomes este tiempo como unas vacaciones, trabajas demasiado en la Mansion Ardley, no te vendría nada mal que descanses, Annie y yo podemos arreglárnoslas solas, siempre lo hemos hecho, así que no será el fin del mundo.

New York

El sonido de vidrios estrellándose contra el suelo y un grito ensordecedor se escuchó a lo largo de la casa Marlowe.

—Eres una estúpida —grito una furiosa Susana a su enfermera en turno.

Uno, diez, cincuenta, cien, mil, millones, contaba en su mente la enfermera para controlar su temperamento que estaba a punto de salir a flote.

Cuando su amiga Karen, la recomendó para el puesto de enfermera, la puso al tanto de todo lo concerniente a la ex-actriz y al vinculo que la unía al guapo actor de Broadway Terruce Graham, pero la muy infeliz jamás le advirtió que aquella menuda jovencita podia ser un verdadero grano en el culo de cualquiera a parte de una pequeña víbora ponzoñosa a quien estaba a punto de retorcerle el cuello.

—Que haces ahí, levanta todo ese desastre, estúpida —ordenó Susana.

Uno, diez, cincuenta, cien, mil, millones, volvió a contar una y otra vez en su interior.

"Manten la compostura Fabiola" —se repetía una y otra vez a si misma

Maldita Karen, juro que me las pagarás —pensó

—Saliste mas estúpida que todas las que he tenido que despedir por incompetentes.

Que la llamara estúpida por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos fue demasiado para Fabiola, quien tras alisarse el uniforme de enfermera arremetió contra la joven Marlowe.

—Escúcheme bien señorita Marlowe, yo no tengo la culpa de su condición, por lo tanto no permitiré un insulto mas de su parte.

—Como te atreves a hablarme así insolente, soy tu patrona y me debes respeto.

—Lamento contradecirla, pero mi patron, quien me paga y por cierto muy bien, es el señor Graham y en cuanto al respeto, ese se gana —respondió Fabiola con seriedad.

—Toma tus cosas y lárgate de mi vista —ordenó Susana

—Usted no puede correrme, el único que puede hacerlo es el señor Graham ya que fue él quien me contrato y el que paga mis honorarios. —respondió Fabiola con burla.

—Pues como su prometida, tengo el derecho de tomar ciertas decisiones en su ausencia —respondió Susana.

—¿Prometida? —Fabiola la miró con lástima —jamas he leído un anuncio en los periódicos con tal acontecimiento.

—No necesitamos hacerlo —respondió Susana —vivimos en la misma casa

—Jajaja —Fabiola rió sin poder evitarlo —yo vivo en mi departamento con mi pequeña mascota y eso no significa que sea mi prometido, ademas usted, su madre, el resto de la servidumbre y yo sabemos que el señor Graham no vive aquí.

Fabiola se regañó internamente por haber perdido la compostura frente a aquella desvalida joven —Demonios —se regaño —desvalido el diablo —pensó —esta pequeña víbora no se merece ningún tipo consideración.—Argggg —rugió, por muy buena que fuera la paga ella no toleraría mas a aquella insoportable joven.

Escuchar que la llamaban por su nombre hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

—¿Fabiola que sucedió? —preguntó Karen al ver el rostro de su amiga.

—Eres una maldita Karen, por que no me dijiste que esa jovencita era una pequeña víbora.

Karen comenzó a reír —¿sucedió algo con Susana? —preguntó la castaña con diversión.

—¡Ah! y encima te burlas de mi.

—No lo hago amiga —respondió Karen.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó Fabiola —puedes expilicarme entonces de que te ries tanto, que es tan gracioso?

—Deberías ver tu rostro en un espejo —respondió Karen sin poder contenerse mas y estallando en carcajadas a las cuales Fabiola terminó uniéndose.

—Dime, que te hizo Susana—dijo Karen retomando la compostura.

—¿Puedes creer que la muy insipida me llamó estúpida tres veces en menos de cinco minutos? —Fabiola hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—¡Wow ! Eso si que es un nuevo record que tendré que anotar en mi libreta —dijo Karen estallando nuevamente en carcajadas.

—Basta Karen —dijo Fabiola con el ceño fruncido —no te cité aquí para que te burles de mi, sino mas bien para pedirte que le avises a tu amigo que por muy bien que me pague, no soportaré este trato, por lo tanto deberá buscarse a alguien mas para que se haga cargo de esa demente joven.

—Fabiola, estas segura?

—Completamente —respondió muy segura —Karen tu me conoces muy bien y sabes que no soporto que nadie me insulte, créeme cuando te digo que estado a punto de retorcerle el cuello a esa víbora.

—Te comprendo perfectamente, se lo exasperante que puede ser Susana cuando se lo propone —Karen suspiró —hablaré con Terry esta misma tarde —Karen abrió los ojos con sorpresa —invoca al diablo y se te aparecerá —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa agitando la mano para llamar la atención de quien ingresaba a la pequeña cafetería.

—Hola Karen, Fabiola que sorpresa —saludó Terry.

—Buenas tardes señor Graham —saludó Fabiola.

—¿Todo bien con Susana? —preguntó Terry quien ya sabia por boca de Susana lo que había sucedido.

Fabiola frunció los labios.

—Señor Graham, antes que nada quiero que sepa que le estoy agradecida por la oportunidad de empleo, sin embargo me veo en la necesidad de renunciar, sinceramente la señorita Marlowe ha colmado mi paciencia, esta mañana no quiso tomar su medicamento, en su lugar lanzó el vaso con agua que le entregué y de no haber sido por mis reflejos, ese vaso se hubiese impactado en mi rostro, como entenderá, mi trabajo se limita a cuidar que la joven tome su medicamento de manera apropiada y cuidar su alimentación, y no tolerar la falta de respeto de esa demente y amargada joven, que aún en su condición, se cree con el derecho de pisotear a todos a su alrededor —Fabiola suspiró —los empleados de aquella casa, no tenemos la culpa de la condición médica de la señorita Marlowe.

—Lo comprendo Fabiola —respondió Terry resignado ya que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas enfermeras habían renunciado los últimos meses.

—Fabiola cree que puede soportar un poco de tiempo, al menos hasta después del estreno de Hamlet, estamos a una semana solamente y si deja el empleo ahora, tanto Susana como su madre comenzaran a exigir que contrate un reemplazo inmediatamente y la verdad necesito un poco de tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo —respondió Fabiola luego de pensar en la propuesta de Terry —sólo aguardaré hasta entonces, pero mientras tanto, pídale al cielo que no me convierta en una asesina.

—Ay Fabiola, créeme que le harías un gran favor a la sociedad —respondió Karen riendo.

—Karen —Terry la fulminó con la mirada por su comentario.

—Diablos Karen, no me estas ayudando con tu comentario —respondió Fabiola suspirando.

—MADRE...

El grito de Susana hizo que la señora Marlowe se dirigiera a toda prisa a la habitación de su hija

—¿Que sucede Susie? —preguntó la señora Marlowe abriendo los ojos al ver que su hija la buscaba dejándose guiar por el sentido del oido.

—Madre —Susana comenzó a llorar —todo se ha vuelto oscuro de pronto.

La señora Marlowe se puso delante de su hija y comenzó a agitar su mano frente al rostro de esta, comprobando con aquello, que efectivamente Susana no podia verla.

El terror se apoderó de ella cuando Susana perdió el conocimientos frente a sus narices.

—SUSANA, NOOOOOOO —el grito de la señora Marlowe hizo que todo el personal de la casa pensara que la hora había llegado.

Continuará...

Nos seguimos leyendo, besos y abrazos a la distancia ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Cinco

New York.

Finalmente y luego de horas a bordo de aquel tren, Candy y Annie en compañía de Dorothy, llegaron a su destino.

Fred, el chofer de los Ardley en New York aguardaba por ellas.

Tras subir el equipaje de las tres jóvenes en el maletero del auto, Fred las llevó a la Mansión Ardley donde después de instalarse, Annie sugirió ir a una cafetería en donde disfrutaron de la especialidad de aquel pequeño pero acogedor lugar sin ser consciente que a la distancia eran observadas por dos pares de ojos.

—Candy, en vista que estamos estamos a una semana del estreno y que debes además ir a la escuela de medicina, debemos ir de compras lo antes posible.

—Annie por Dios —protestó Candy —no tenemos ni dos horas en la ciudad.

—Eso no importa —respondió la pelinegra —no podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer —Annie sonrió —estoy ansiosa por ver tu cabello libre de esas coletas y por verte en uno de esos vestidos que son la última tendencia de la moda Neoyorquina.

—Annie, no me pondré uno de esos vestidos —dijo Candy renuente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por Dios Annie, son demasiado —Candy se quedó pensativa buscando la mejor palabra que describiera aquellas prendas —¿llamativos? —no dejan nada a la imaginación

Annie comenzó a reír —Oh vamos Candy, eres una exagerada, además luego de la guerra, para nadie es un secreto que existe una gran extinción de hombres en todo el Pais y la nueva tendencia en las prendas femeninas tienen como función llamar la atención de los pocos caballeros disponibles.

—Pero yo no deseo llamar la atención de nadie —respondió Candy.

—¿Ah no? —Annie cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos para esconder su risa.

—Bueno, esa al menos no es mi intención —agregó Candy.

—¿En serio? —Annie no pudo ocultar mas su risa al ver el rostro sonrojado de Candy —está bien, está bien —dijo la pelinegra —esa no es tu intención, pero debes estar vestida a la altura —sonrió —yo he cumplido con tu única condición, ahora es tu turno de cumplir la mía, ¿lo recuerdas? , yo te acompañaba a New York y tu te pondrías en mis manos para un cambio radical de imagen.

—Annie pero es que esos vestidos dejan demasiada piel expuesta.

—Candy por Dios! —Annie rió —solo mostrarás la mitad de las pantorrillas.

Candy guardó silencio, no había manera de refutar lo que Annie decía, las damas Neoyorquinas portaban aquellas prendas con tanta elegancia que realmente hacían parecer que era sencillo vestirlas, pero ella no estaba segura de poder hacerlo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a aquellas excentricidades.

—Annie yo prefiero lo tradicional —dijo la rubia luego de unos segundos en silencio.

—En vista que no quieres mostrar nada, tengo la solución perfecta —respondió Annie.

—Dime.

—He escuchado de una diseñadora Francesa que está revolucionado la moda femenina con su nuevo concepto de elegancia un poco mas informal con los blazers.

—¿Blazers? —Candy hizo una mueca de desagrado —¿no es eso demasiado masculino?

—Bueno, es un estilo unisex que ignora las curvas pero que aún así da como resultado una mujer tremendamente femenina, pero tiene además tejido de punto en vestidos, faldas y vestidos rectos con cuello pico anudados a la cintura y una variedad de chaquetas.

—No sé —dijo Candy —no me convence ese estilo.

Annie rió una vez más.

—Esta también la casa de moda E & J

—Nunca he escuchado de ellos —dijo Candy sorbiendo de su tasa de café.

Annie comenzó a reír de tal manera que estuvo a punto de derramar su café.

—Y como se supone que sabrías de ellos si te la pasabas metida en el Hogar de Pony.

Candy comenzó a reír al caer en cuenta de lo fuera de lugar de su comentario.

—Tienes razón Annie, soy sin duda una cabezota —dijo sacando su legua de manera infantil.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿verdad? —dijo Annie riendo ante la cómica cara de Candy.

—¿Y que tipo de ropa ofrecen en esa tienda? —preguntó Candy

—Ofrecen una gran variedad de prendas femeninas, desde ropa interior hasta una gran amplia gama de vestidos de noche y casuales los cuales estoy segura amaras, porque son ademas de elegantes prendas muy conservadoras, tal y como a ti te gustan —respondió Annie como toda una experta en moda.

—¿Ya habías venido antes a New York? —preguntó Candy.

—No —respondió Annie.

—¿Como sabes entonces todo lo que esa tienda ofrece? —preguntó la rubia con sorpresa.

—En realidad existen tiendas de ellos en muchas ciudades del Pais y Chicago no es la excepción —sonrió —fui con mi madre hace un par de semanas y quedé tan encantada con todas las prendas que nos mostraron que no me resistí e hice el cambió de guardarropa, este vestido por ejemplo —dijo Annie señalándolo —es de esa tienda.

—Es hermoso —dijo Candy con una auténtica sonrisa.

—Podemos ir ahora mismo, si así lo deseas —dijo Annie guiñando un ojo.

—Pero no sabemos donde se encuentra, New York es una gran ciudad.

Annie sonrió —está justo frente a nosotros —respondió la pelinegra señalando el establecimiento.

Candy levantó el rostro y dirigió su verde mirada al lugar donde Annie señalaba.

—De acuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa —iremos ahora mismo o de lo contrario no me dejaras tranquila, pero luego iremos a la escuela de medicina.

Annie asintió y sonrió.

Annie se mordió los labios al ver la cara de sorpresa de Candy, en el momento que ingresaron a la tienda.

—¡Oh Por Dios Annie! —expresó la rubia con sorpresa cuando Annie le mostró una de las prendas mas usadas como ropa interior.

Atrás habían quedado las molestas enaguas que durante siglos provocó un enorme peso en la vestimenta femenina, para dar paso a hermosas y ligeras prendas de algodón color crema compuesta por un corsé y un sujetador para disimular los pechos, con tirantes ajustables, parte delantera bordada, partes laterales y traseras elásticas, cierre lateral con corchetes y cuatro portaligas ajustables, los cuales estaban confeccionado con rayón, ligero y fácil de lavar.

—Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?

Ambas chicas se giraron para encontrarse con una joven de melena oscura y ojos cafés.

—¿Meredith?

—Señorita Britter —saludó la joven.

—¿Que haces aquí y no en Chicago?

Meredith sonrió —en realidad vivo en New York, fui a Chicago para entrenar a las nuevas empleadas.

—Esa si que es una excelente noticia —dijo Annie sonriente.

—Meredith, la señora Richmond pregunta por ti —una segunda empleada se acercó.

La señora Richmond era una de las clientes mas prestigiosas en la ciudad de New York, pero era un mujer bastante complicada a la hora de escoger su nuevo guardarropa, razón por la cual, Meredith se encargaba de ella.

Meredith asintió —señorita Britter, Tatiana se encargará de atenderlas, si me disculpan debo marcharme ahora.

Annie le devolvió la sonrisa —es una lástima me hubiese encantado que tu nos atendieras.

—Están en buenas manos, Tatiana las atenderá como merecen.

Annie dirigió una rápida mirada a la susodicha y a juzgar por la manera como las miró, dudo mucho de las palabras de Meredith.

—Ya veremos —respondió Annie.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Tatiana —se presentó la joven con un gesto de molestia —¿que tipo de vestido buscan?

—Queremos algo que no sea tan extravagante y llamativo, pero que sea elegante —respondió Annie.

—¿Entonces buscan un estilo conservador?

—Si —respondió Annie quien era la experta en cuanto a moda se refería.

—En ese caso, los vestidos diseñados por una de las dueñas de las tiendas E & J son los mas indicados, ya que tienen un toque romántico.

—¿Puede mostrarnos algunos? —preguntó Annie.

—Claro —respondió Tatiana.

En cuanto la empleada se perdió de su vista Annie se dirigió a Candy.

—Candy amarás esos diseños, ademas de finos y elegantes, son verdaderamente una obra de arte —¿Candy me estas escuchando? —preguntó Annie al ver que su rubia amiga había enmudecido.

Annie siguió la mirada de Candy y sus ojos se maravillaron.

Frente a ellas en un escaparate, se encontraban dos hermosos vestidos, uno se marcaba ligeramente la cintura, la falda era ondulada, de un largo aceptable que no dejaba al descubierto más que la mitad de la pantorrilla, contaba ademas con un escote amplio y pequeñas mangas y estaba acompañado de un sombrero de paja de alas grandes, ideal para usar durante una caminata diurna.

El otro era un vestidos de noche color negro, con tela bordada, y gasas que aportaban un poco de volumen.

—¡Wow! —dijo Annie acercándose —son verdaderamente hermosos.

—Vaya que lo son —respondió Candy —¿Annie, crees que se verían bien en mi? —preguntó Candy sin apartar la mirada de aquellas dos prendas.

—Por supuesto que si —respondió Annie —esos colores harían resaltar el color de tus ojos.

Un carraspeo a espalda de ellas hizo que ambas chicas se giraran.

—Nos gustaría probarnos esos dos vestidos —dijo Annie a la recién aparecida

—Esos vestidos no están a la venta —respondió la joven empleada frunciendo el ceño.

—Si están en ese escaparate —dijo Annie señalándolo —significa que lo están.

—Señorita, creo no me ha escuchado, le he dicho que no están a la venta—respondió la empleada de manera agresiva.

El tono de voz de aquella joven comenzó a irritar a Annie.

—Le he escuchado perfectamente, pero al parecer quien no ha escuchado es otra —respondió Annie —le he dicho que queremos probarnos esos dos vestidos.

—Annie, esta bien —Susurró Candy tratando de bajar los ánimos ya que Annie había alzado la voz mas de lo debido y estaban siendo objeto de miradas curiosas y bastante indiscretas.

Annie ignoró la petición de Candy.

—¿Va bajar los vestidos de ahi, o prefiere que lo haga yo?

—Señorita ya le he dicho que esos vestidos no están a la venta y en caso que lo estuvieran dudo mucho que ustedes cuenten con el dinero suficiente para pagar su valor.

Aquellas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso en la poco paciencia de Annie.

—Exijo hablar con el encargado, ahora mismo.

—Annie no pasa nada —decía Candy en un intento por tranquilizar a una enfurecida Annie, a quien jamas ella había visto.

—Claro que pasa Candy, no te das cuenta que ella nos está menospreciando.

—Annie, tal vez los vestidos son solo de exhibición.

—No Candy, si así fuera, contarían con un gran cartel que lo advirtiera.

—Quizás han olvidado colocarlo

—Ese no es nuestro error sino el de ellos —respondió Annie —por lo tanto no pueden negarse a que te los pruebes y si se me da la gana de comprarlos no se pueden negar en vendérmelos, así hayan sido propiedad de la Reina Victoria de Inglaterra.

Mientras Annie discutía con la insolente empleada, dos jóvenes ingresaban a la tienda.

—Ethan son las dos jóvenes que vimos en la cafetería.

Ethan giró su rostro en dirección hacía donde Jake señalaba y sonrió.

—Por lo visto la chica no era tan tímida como pensábamos, es toda un fieresilla —dijo riendo entre dientes.

—Vaya que lo es —respondió Jake uniéndose a la risa de Ethan.

—Será mejor que vayamos a ver que sucede o ambas van a sacarse los ojos —dijo Ethan divertido refiriéndose a Annie y a Tatiana quienes discutían acaloradamente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿todo bien por aquí? —preguntó Ethan luego de aclararse la garganta.

—Joven Ethan, que bueno que se encuentra aquí —dijo Tatiana —le estoy diciendo a la señorita aquí presente, que estos dos vestidos no están a la venta, pero la señorita insiste en que se los quiere probar y ...

—Un momento —la interrumpió Annie —usted ha dicho que no están a la venta y que en caso de estarlos dudaba mucho que pudiéramos pagar su valor.

—¿Es cierto eso? —Preguntó Jake.

—Bueno yo... yo... —Tatiana comenzó a balbucear sin encontrar una respuesta coherente.

—Le ofrezco una disculpa señorita ...

—Britter —completó Annie.

—Señorita Britter, lo que Tatiana le ha dicho es cierto, esos dos vestidos no están a la venta son parte de una exhibición, pero podemos ofrecerle una gran variedad de vestidos similares a estos que le harán lucir a usted y a su amiga como unas verdaderas princesas.

—Pero yo quiero esos —dijo Annie, no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Jake sonrió —lo lamento señorita, esos vestidos son solo de exhibición, verá, esos vestidos —Dijo el joven señalando las prendas —pertenecieron a una persona muy querida —sonrió amablemente —por esa razón no podemos venderlos.

—Yo no veo ninguna rótulo que anuncie que son vestidos de exhibición—respondió Annie —por lo tanto no se pueden negar a que mi hermana se los pruebe.

Jake abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que efectivamente la jovencita frente a ellos tenía razón.

—No creo que mi madre le desagrade que estas dos hermosas jóvenes se prueben esos vestidos —intervino Ethan con una sonrisa mientras pellizcaba disimuladamente a Jake, el que los vestidos no contaran con el cartel apropiado los obligaba a cumplir con las exigencias de la joven frente a ellos.

Jake lo miró con extrañeza.

—Oh vamos Jake, si las señoritas aquí presentes quieren esas prendas, pueden adquirirlas —sonrió internamente al ver que la fieresilla pelinegra lo miraba de manera desafiante.

—Tatiana, baje esos dos vestidos —pidió.

—Pero joven Ethan —refunfuñó la joven empleada.

—Bájelos ahora mismo —ordenó.

Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras Annie sonreía victoriosa.

—Como comprenderá, no deseo que ella —dijo Annie señalando a Tatiana —nos atienda.

Jake se mordió los labios para evitar soltar una carcajada por la actitud de aquella pequeña pelinegra.

—Lo entiendo —Respondió Ethan —Tatiana puede marcharse, nosotros nos haremos cargo de atender a la señorita Britter y a su acompañante.

—Hermana —corrigió Annie alzando la nariz de manera orgullosa.

Continuará...

—¿Serán esos dos chicos, nuevos galanes? OMG!


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Seis

—Annie no te conocía ese carácter —dijo Candy a su hermana y amiga, una vez salieron de aquel lugar.

—Te confieso que ni yo tampoco —respondió Annie sonriendo como una traviesa chiquilla —pero funcionó, no solo hemos adquirido los dos vestidos en un precio de me lo compro, sino que hemos recibido un pase de descuento para nuestra próxima compra —se encogió de hombros.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y juntas se dirigieron a la escuela de medicina.

Al llegar, Candy mostró la carta de aceptación a la recepcionista de aquel lugar, quien con una sonrisa las atendió de manera amable.

—Bienvenida señorita Ardley —sonrió —si me permite, avisaré al director de la escuela que usted ha llegado.

Candy asintió.

—Candy, has tenido tiempo de pensar si aceptarás o no —preguntó Annie.

—La verdad no lo he hecho —respondió la rubia con sinceridad.

—Señorita Ardley, el rector aguarda por usted —Anunció la recepcionista regresando a la estancia.

—Te apoyaré en lo que decidas —dijo Annie dando un ligero apretón en las manos de Candy.

Candy asintió y caminó junto a la joven recepcionista quien la guiaba.

Luego de recibir el pase, Candy ingresó a la oficina sintiendo de pronto un dejavú; recuerdos de ella ingresando a la oficina del doctor Leonard llegaron a su mente.

—Buenas tardes señorita Ardley —saludó el rector.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Candy bajando el rostro.

El hombre frente a ella sonrió ante aquella actitud.

—Me complace que haya venido personalmente tras recibir nuestra carta de aceptación —dijo el hombre acomodándose en su asiento —le seré sincero, a estas alturas del año no aceptamos solicitudes, pero luego de leer su expediente y saber que cuenta con la experiencia necesaria, ademas de muchas habilidades quirúrgicas, decidí hacer una excepción con usted, ya que con el fin de la guerra, tenemos en todo el Pais una gran escasees de enfermeras diplomas con las habilidades con las que usted cuenta, uno de los hospitales mas afectados en toda la Nación es el Hospital San José ya que es ahí donde la gran mayoría de los soldados de guerra son atendidos —informó —realmente necesitamos de la ayuda de personal capacitado en aquel lugar, y en vista que usted desea ingresar a la escuela de medicina, yo le propongo un trato —dijo —usted nos ayuda, realizando labor social en el Hospital San José y yo hago todos los arreglos para que comience sus estudios de medicina en esta escuela mañana mismo.

Candy alzó el rostro, abrió los ojos como platos ante aquel trato.

Los ojos del rector se clavaron en los de Candy, sintiendo culpa ya que era consciente que estaba presionando a la joven frente a él con la información que Albert le había proporcionado, diciéndole que si le ponía a su hija adoptiva las cosas de aquella manera, ella no se negaría.

—Y bien, ¿que me responde señorita Ardley?.

—En caso que aceptara, como le hará para que me acepten mañana mismos en el Hospital San José para comenzar mi labor social.

—Ese no será ningún inconveniente, puesto que yo soy el director de aquel lugar.

—De acuerdo, acepto —dijo Candy luego de pensarlo por unos minutos los cuales parecieron horas de silencio.

—-

—Terruce, muchacho, donde te habías metido, tengo ratos buscándote —dijo Robert a su pupilo quien ingresaba al Teatro junto a Karen.

—Aquí me tienes —respondió el castaño omitiendo dar explicaciones —¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—Han llamado de casa de Susana, al parecer la tuvieron que llevar de emergencia al Hospital.

—Oh Dios, no era una de sus bromas, lo hizo, en verdad lo hizo —susurro Karen asustada.

—De que hablas Karen? —preguntó Robert confundido —¿Quien hizo que cosa?.

—No Es nada Robert, ya sabes como es Karen —Respondió Terry sujetando a Karen del brazos y susurrandole al oído: —Karen deja de decir tonterías, por Dios, Fabiola sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa, además no tiene ni dos hora que estuvimos con ella.

—Oh No, Terry, tu no conoces a Fabiola, puede ser letal cuando le colman la paciencia.

—Que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? —preguntó Robert.

—Nada, nada —Respondió Terry —Ahora si me disculpan debo ir al hospital ahora mismo.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo Karen.

—Karen tu debes quedarte —dijo Robert.

—Lo lamento Robert, pero iré con Terry, ni loca voy a compartir escenario con el idiota de Harry —respondió la castaña.

Robert suspiró, sabía que ambos actores no se soportaban entre si y que incluso, cuando Terry no asistía por el motivo que fuera a los ensayos, Karen se retiraba inventando cualquier excusa y esta no sería la excepción.

—De acuerdo, suspenderé el ensayo de hoy, pero mañana —Dijo dirigiéndose a Karen —retomaremos nuestra rutina de ensayo, si la condición de Susana es delicada y Terruce necesita más tiempo, él podrá ausentarse, pero tú no podrás hacerlo —sentenció el director.

—De acuerdo —respondió la castaña actriz para luego salir del teatro junto a Terry.

—-

Mientras el rector se disculpaba para ir y atender una llamada urgente en privado, Candy suspiró cuando se quedó a solas en aquella oficina, pensando que todo se estaba confabulanfo en su contra.

La vida se burlaba una vez más de ella, aquel lugar al que hubiese deseado jamás regresar, sería a partir del día siguiente su lugar de trabajo.

Cuanto le hubiese gustado negarse a aquel trato, pero como podría hacerlo sabiendo que muchos jóvenes a quienes ella consideraba héroes por el hecho de haber ido al igual que su querido Stair a aquella cruel guerra, necesitaban además de atención médica, una mano amiga que les hiciera sentir que la vida podía ser hermosa a pesar de las circunstancias que les rodeaba, que habían muchas razones por las cuales luchar y levantarse una y otra vez de cualquier crisis —si lo sabría ella.

—Stair —susurró —Cuanto daría porque aquella cruel guerra no te hubiera apartado de nuestro lado, tenías muchos sueños por cumplir —cerró los ojos —la vida no es justa —sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al escuchar las palabras de aquella venenosa joven quien esa mañana la había agredido verbalmente y ahora le pedía que terminara con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Si bien era cierto que en su momento deseó con todo su corazón retorcerle el cuello, ella jamás lo llevaría al campo de la práctica ¿o si?.

—Se ha vuelto loca —dijo con sorpresa.

—Loca —Susana sonrió con amargura —eso sería mejor que ser consciente de todo lo que me sucede.

—A caso no piensa en el dolor que va a ocasionarle a su madre.

—De igual manera sucederá, así que, que mas da que sea ahora.

Fabiola negó con la cabeza, realmente aquella joven estaba mas desquiciada de lo que ella pensaba si creía que ella accedería a hacer tal aberración, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez su amiga Karen tenía razón y esta era su oportunidad para borrar de la faz de la tierra a una alimaña, total sus días estaban contados, así que, que mas daba darle un empujoncito y mas si ella se lo estaba pidiendo de la manera mas amable.

Sin saber que diablos se apoderó de ella, Fabiola tomó una almohada, la alzó al aire y mientras la bajaba para cumplir la última voluntad de aquella joven, unos fuertes manos a espaldas de ella, sujetaron las suyas.

—¿Que crees que haces?

—Por Dios! Fabiola dio un respingo y volviendo en sí aventó la almohada —e, e, ella —balbuceó señalando a una desaliñada y desmejorada Susana —ella me pidió que lo hiciera.

—Si claro y tu muy acomedida pensabas cumplir su deseo.

Fabiola cubrió su rostro avergonzada a raíz de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer de no haber sido por el chico que hacía trabajos voluntarios en el Hospital San José y a quien ella conocía desde hacía unos meses.

—Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que acabas de presenciar —rogó la enfermera —no sé en que demonios estaba pensando —su voz se quebró

—No lo haré —respondió el joven abrazándola ya que Fabiola había comenzado a llorar.

Cuando finalmente Fabiola se tranquilizó el joven se acercó a Susana y comenzó a hablar con ella.

—No necesito de tus palabras, puedes marcharte por donde has venido —dijo Susana a quien trataba de animarla ante su pérdida de visión y movilidad de la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Todos necesitamos de una palabra de aliento que logre hacernos sentir que la vida aún continúa a pesar de las circunstancias a nuestro alrededor —respondió con lástima el chico frente a ella.

—Que vas a saber tú de sufrimiento —dijo Susana con amargura —seguramente jamás has pedecido ni la mitad de lo que yo lo he hecho.

—Te equivocas —respondió el joven —he padecido cosas que jamás imaginarias.

—Dudo mucho que así sea, seguro estas en una sola pieza, no como yo que perdí una de mis piernas y ahora estoy aquí, ciega y postrada en esta cama sin poder moverme.

—Tienes razón, estoy en una pieza, pero durante mucho tiempo permanecí atado a una silla de ruedas, sin contar que tengo un sin número de heridas mucho más profundas que las tuyas y que por las noches tengo pesadillas de todo lo que he vivido en mi corta vida.

El ruido de voces acercándose hizo que Fabiola asomara su cabeza por la puerta y saliera para distraer a quienes se acercaban, mientras el joven salía de aquella habitación a la cual no tenía acceso ya que era un area restringida en donde solo familiares y personal asignado podían ingresar.

—Ah si —respondió Susana —que heridas pueden ser mas profundas que estar postrada en esta cama de hospital?

Karen miró a Terry y a Fabiola, con un gesto de su mano, la castaña les hizo una señal que Susana había perdido el juicio ya que estaba hablando sola.

Fabiola inhaló profundamente al ver que su amigo había salido de aquel lugar, mordió sus labios al saber que Susana estaba mas cuerda que cualquiera.

Terry por su parte le hizo una señal a Karen y a Fabiola para que guardaran silencio y escuchar así todo lo que Susana estaba diciendo.

—Que pasa, te has quedado callado de pronto, claro, seguro te ríes de mi desgracia al igual que todos lo hacen a mis espaldas, pero sabes, no me importa, los odio a todos y si de mi dependiera, los enviaría a todos al infierno, comenzando por aquella maldita enfermera y luego a él —.Terry apretó la mandíbula mientras Susana seguía destilando su veneno —. Si también a él, ahora que estoy mas cerca de mi final puedo decir abiertamente lo que en realidad siento —Susana guardo silencio un momento —cuando lo vi por primera vez, me deslumbré por él al punto que me dije : Susana ese chico es tuyo —suspiró —desde entonces lo perseguía a todos partes que iba, quería llamar su atención pero por mas que hacia, no lo conseguía, no entendía el por qué —inhaló profundamente —hasta que un día del bolsillo de su traje cayó una carta, sin que él se diera cuenta la tomé y tras leerla entendí la razón por la cual el no se dignaba a mirarme siquiera, mi sangre hirvió en mi interior y me juré que si él no era para mí, no sería para nadie más, fue entonces cuando meses mas tarde planeé lo del accidente, pero todo se salió de control y perdí mi pierna, quise morir cuando desperté en aquella cama de hospital, al darme cuenta que había perdido mi pierna y mi sueño de ser una famosa actriz —apretó los dientes —pero entonces él se sintió culpable de todo aquello, al principio me sentí mal con todo aquello ya que era solamente las consecuencias de mis acciones, supe por él que ella vendría al estreno y quise morirme, porque lo perdería a él y mi sueño al mismo tiempo, le pedí que se marchara y no volviera más, que fuera feliz con ella, aunque en el fondo no lo deseara realmente.

Cuando él se marchó, me di cuenta del error que había cometido al lanzarlo a los brazos de ella, fue entonces que planeé un intento de suicidio para que cuando él se enterara, la culpa no lo dejara tranquilo y permaneciera a mi lado —sonrió —las cosas salieron mejor de lo que yo esperaba, pues ella apareció en lugar de él y como la actriz que era, hice el mejor papel de mi vida frente a ella y la muy estúpida se lo creyó todo y terminó por prometerme que se alejaría para nunca mas volver...

Terry salió de aquella habitación, no quería seguir escuchando todo aquello, porque de hacerlo terminaría vomitando ahí mismo, Karen salió tras él.

—Al parecer tu amigo se ha marchado —Dijo Susana

—Si —respondió una sorprendida Fabiola —creo que se impactó con todo lo que le ha dicho.

Susana sonrió —y eso es solo el comienzo de un sin numero de cosas que he hecho junto a mi madre para conseguir que Terry permanezca a mi lado hasta el día de hoy.

Fabiola abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aquella jovencita era realmente un demonio escondido tras un disfraz de ángel.

—-

Candy aguantó la respiración cuando el auto de los Ardley se estacionó frente al Hospital San José.

—Estas segura que quieres hacer esto ahora —preguntó Annie.

—Debo hacerlo —respondió la rubia —a partir de mañana comenzaré a prestar mis servicios dos horas durante el turno diurno, ese fue el trato.

—Pero aún no le avisas al señor Albert que aceptaste ingresar a la escuela médica.

—Ya lo he hecho —respondió Candy.

—¿Pero como, cuando? —preguntó Annie con sorpresa.

—Le pedi al rector que me permitiera hacer una llamada a Chicago.

Ambas chicas salieron del auto y siguiendo las indicaciones del rector, Candy fue en busca de la jefa de enfermeras para presentarse.

Annie quien se encontraba en la sala de espera, giró su rostro al escuchar un nombre conocido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando frente a ella la figura de un joven castaño se materializó.

Annie cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos y prestó total atención a lo que ambos castaños decían.

—Terry debes tranquilizarte —Karen intentaba por todos los medios hacer que su compañero y amigo se calmara un poco.

—No te das cuenta Karen —respondió el joven castaño —todos estos años lejos de Candy fueron parte de un perverso plan por parte de Susana y estoy seguro que su madre también ha sido partícipe de toda esta mierda.

Annie abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras dichas por Terry quien salió de aquel hospital enfurecido seguido por Karen quien trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Candy llegó justo luego que Terry cruzó la puerta de salida.

—Ya podemos marcharnos —dijo la rubia tocando el hombro de Annie

Annie dio un respingo al sentir el contacto.

—Candy me asustaste —dijo Annie atropelladamente.

—¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia Annie? —preguntó Candy.

Annie se mordió los labios debatiéndose entre decirle o no a Candy lo que acababa de escuchar y de labios de quien lo había escuchado.

—Annie —Candy entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que Annie trataba de ocultarle.

—Candy sabes que te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti ¿cierto?

Candy asintió —que me ocultas Annie.

Annie tomó una bocanada de aire, si había aceptado acompañar a Candy a New York era precisamente para que Candy se reencontrara con Terry y luchara por su felicidad y ahora luego de lo que acababa de escuchar tenía la certeza que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Candy, Terry acaba de salir por esa puerta —dijo Annie señalando la puerta de salida.

—¡Terry! —susurró Candy dejando caer los papeles que traía en sus manos —si Terry esta en el hospital, eso significa que...

—Susana está interna —completó Annie —y eso no es todo —dijo Annie preparándose mentalmente para lo que a continuación diría —le acabo de escuchar decir que...

Continuará...

—¿Están preparadas?

—El próximo capítulo será de revelaciones.

—Se nos viene el encuentro que todas estamos esperando.

Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Siete

Una semana después...

Una semana había pasado desde que Annie le dijera lo ocurrido en el hospital, una semana en que las piernas de Candy temblaban con el solo pensamiento de encontrarse con Terry en los pasillos del hospital San José, pero hasta el momento no lo había visto ni siquiera de lejos.

Candy agradecía al cielo que las dos horas que prestaba su servicio social en el hospital, pasaban tan rápido que apenas y tenia tiempo de atender a un pobre hombre que estaba en una habitación alejada del resto de los pacientes, conectado a un tanque de oxígeno en un intento sobre humano por mantenerlo con vida, pero el diagnóstico clínico era desolador para aquel hombre ya que la fuerte neumonía estaba consumiéndolo poco a poco.

La rubia enfermera sentía lástima por aquel hombre ya que durante esos días, nadie lo hubo visitado; la primera vez que ella ingresó a aquella solitaria habitación, el recuerdo de ella ingresando a la habitación del señor McGregor llegaron a su mente, a diferencia que el hombre frente a ella no era para nada mal humorado sino todo lo contrario era un hombre bastante amable, quien por cierto desde que la vio no dejó de llamarla por otro nombre, Candy no se molesto siquiera en corregirlo ya que pensaba que el comportamiento de aquel hombre era debido a su condición médica.

—Buen día Candy —saludo Leticia, jefa de enfermeras del hospital San José.

—Buen día señora Leticia —respondió Candy el saludo.

—Candy —Leticia sonrió —no me llames señora, me haces sentir como una decrépita anciana, ya te he dicho que me llames Leticia solamente, o Letty si así lo prefirieres.

—Lo intentaré —respondió la joven rubia con una sonrisa

—Como te va con el paciente de la habitación 15

—Muy bien —respondió Candy —aunque ahora que lo recuerdo desde que me miró no ha dejado de llamarme por otro nombre.

—Pobre —dijo la jefa de enfermeras —creo que tiene por costumbre hacer eso.

—¿Por que lo cree?

—Cuando ingresó al hospital lo hizo bajo otro nombre, no fue sino hasta hace unos días que un hombre se presentó al hospital buscando a un tal Lucas McCummmic, que nos enteramos no se llamaba como estaba en los registros, a partir de ese día, el doctor Scott ha asignado a una enfermera a su cuidado exclusivamente, creo que fueron socios y amigos en el pasado o algo así —decía Letty mientras revisaba los apuntes de Candy referente al paciente en mención.

—Es muy amable por parte del doctor Scott hacer tal cosa —respondió Candy.

—Si que lo es —respondió Letty —sabes, el doctor Scott es muy buena persona, desde hace unos meses, uno de los pacientes le hizo un pedido especial el cual él aceptó sin rechistar, permitiendo desde entonces que aquel chico prestara su servio voluntario en el hospital.

—¿En serio? —dijo Candy con sorpresa — y como se llama.

—Nadie a excepción del doctor Scott sabe su nombre, nunca se lo han dicho a nadie, todos aquí lo conocemos como el teniente.

—¿Como? —Preguntó Candy aun mas sorprendida.

—Cuando llegó al hospital venía muy mal herido proveniente del frente, no portaba su chaqueta ni su cadena militar en donde generalmente viene grabado el apellido de los soldados, pero por los otros soldados supimos que era uno de ellos aunque ninguno sabia tampoco su nombre, el pobre venía muy mal herido, según el reporte que nos enviaron, el que estuviera vivo era un verdadero milagro, los médicos en el frente hicieron todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para mantenerlo con vida en uno de los hospitales de Francia, y en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron lo enviaron junto a un grupo de heridos, fue asignado a este hospital donde permaneció en coma por mucho tiempo, cuando finalmente despertó, nos dimos cuenta que no tenía movimientos en sus piernas, permaneció atado a una silla de ruedas durante mucho tiempo, su recuperación fue extremadamente lenta.

—Pobre —dijo Candy apesadumbrada —me gustaría conocerlo.

A puerta cerrada en la oficina, el doctor Scott hablaba con un joven de cabellera negra quien llegó muy mal herido proveniente del frente y a quien no le daban probabilidades de sobrevivir a las heridas que presentaba.

—Te dije que con la hija de William aquí sería mucho mas difícil para ti seguir con tu trabajo voluntario, además ya te has recuperado por completo y estas en condiciones de volver a casa.

—Tengo miedo —respondió el joven.

—No estarás solo, tus padres te han apoyado desde el momento que los llamé, para avisarles que estabas en el hospital muy mal herido, respeté la decisión de ellos de no avisarles a los demás ya que no habían muchas probabilidades que sobrevivieras a las heridas que presentabas, cayé una vez más cuando después de meses despertaste del coma y nos dimos cuenta entonces que estabas inválido, pero ahora estas recuperado completamente y considero que es hora que te presentes a ellos, he hablado con tus padres y están de acuerdo conmigo —Stair, muchacho, hay un mundo allá afuera aguardando por ti, si mas recuerdo, hay también una chica, que en cuanto tus padres la llamaron, se enfrentó a sus padres y junto a su abuela se mudó a esta ciudad para estar junto a ti apoyándote todo este tiempo, ¿no crees que ella merece reunirse con sus dos amigas que se encuentran en la ciudad?.

Stair cubrió su rostro con ambas manos sintiendo vergüenza por lo egoísta que estaba siendo con Patty, al negarle de cierta manera la oportunidad de reunirse con Candy y Annie.

—Tiene razón Tío Gaven, ya es hora que deje a un lado mis miedos y me muestre a mi hermano y todos los demás.

—No esperaba menos de ti muchacho —Gaven palmeó su hombro.

Luego de lo escuchado por labios de la misma Susana, Terry se negó categóricamente a ir al hospital, ya que de hacerlo no sabía si sería capaz de reprimir sus deseos de retorcerle el cuello a aquella pequeña serpiente que le había hecho perder tres preciados años lejos de la única chica que había logrado derretir el hielo de su corazón.

La desesperación e incertidumbre comenzaban a apoderarse de él conforme los días pasaban y el estreno de Hamlet se acercaba.

Maldijo el haber sido tan idiota cuando le pidió a su madre que no le dijera nada si Candy aceptaba o no su invitación, sabía de sobra que su madre había enviado aquella carta junto a un boleto de entrada para el estreno de la obra, pero gracias a su idiotez, por mas que preguntó por la respuesta de Candy, su madre aseguraba no saber nada aún, pero él no le creía, razón por la cual decidió insistir una vez más hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Vamos madre, dime de una vez si Candy vendrá o no.

—No lo sé —respondió la bella actriz encogiéndose de hombros —lo sabré esta noche.

—Como es posible que no lo sepas —increpó el guapo actor.

—Al igual que tú, estoy a la espera de su respuesta.

—No te creo.

—Ese es tu problema no el mío —respondió la guapa actriz aguantando las ganas de reír.

Terry achicó los ojos —¿que fue exactamente lo que le pediste en aquella misiva? —Preguntó.

—Si mas recuerdo dijiste que no te dijera nada —respondió Eleonor ladeando el rostro y arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Eso fue antes —respondió él comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Eleonor se estaba divirtiendo con la actitud desesperada de su hijo, pero luego de jugar con él aquel juego de preguntas y respuestas, decidió responder a la pregunta que Terry le hacía.

—Le pedí a Candy que si aceptaba mi invitación, yo aguardaría por ella en la entrada del teatro esta noche 30 minutos antes del estreno —Eleonor suspiró —así que, como veras, al igual que tu, yo también me encuentro expectante.

Terry se dejó caer en el amplio sofá y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, comprendiendo que volvía a quedar en el mismo punto de partida y que no le queda mas que aguardar hasta la hora del estreno de la obra.

Por primera vez durante muchos años Isabella Ferretti reía abiertamente, pues desde hacía unos días que su hijo le hubo contado lo sucedido con dos jóvenes en la tienda de E & J, ella sintió curiosidad por conocer a aquella jovencita a quien su hijo llamó la pequeña fieresilla pelinegra, y aquí estaba junto a aquella chica riendo a boca de jarra por todas las anécdotas que Annie Britter le contaba junto a su inseparable hermana y mejor amiga.

Isabella no quitaba la mirada de encima de aquella joven sorprendiéndose en el parecido que tenía con su difunta madre.

Ella no era de las que creía en aquella tontería de la reencarnación pero cualquiera que hubiese conocido a su madre diría que ella había vuelto a nacer en aquella joven frente a ella.

Isabella creía mas bien que en realidad existían siete rostros parecidos en mundo, y el parecido de Annie y su difunta madre, era solo eso, una bella coincidencia, aunque en el fondo le hubiese encantado que aquella dulce joven frente a ella fuera su pequeña hija que por otra coincidencia del destino se llamaba igual que su difunta madre, de la misma manera como la hermana de esta, se llamaba igual que la madre de Roselyn..Annabella y Candice, Vaya que era una gran coincidencia —pensó

—¿Entonces fue así como conociste a quien ahora es tu padre?

—Si —respondió Annie —Candy inventó aquel día de campo para hacerme sentir mejor.

—¡Wow! Debe quererte mucho

—Si —respondió Annie —yo también la quiero mucho —Annie suspiró —a ambas nos abandonaron en una noche nevada .

—Que clase de padres puede hacer tal cosa? —Isabella se puso rígida

—Candy dice, que tal vez no tuvieron otra opción —dijo Annie sorbiendo de su tasa de té.

—Siempre hay opciones.

—Puede ser —respondió Annie —pero fue mejor así, ya que Candy y yo crecimos juntas y un lazo invisible e indestructible nos unió siempre —Annie tomó una rebanada de pastel de chocolate —la señorita Pony dice que quizás nosotras estábamos destinadas a crecer juntas.

—Es posible —respondió Isabella en un hilo de voz al recordar a su hija y a su sobrina, pensando que así debió ser el destino de ellas y no estar desapreciadas por causa de una persona que por ambición no midió las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Chicago Illinois.

—Señor.

Albert alzó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada indescifrable de George.

—Dime George, me tienes alguna noticia.

George asintió para luego extender uno de los dos sobres que tenía en sus manos.

Conforme leía aquel informe los ojos de Albert si habrían desmesuradamente.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma, una cruel broma del destino.

George quien sabía de antemano el contenido del primer sobre extendió el segundo.

—Y aún hay más —dijo entregando el segundo sobre.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó el rubio tras leer el contenido del segundo sobre —George tenemos que hacer algo ahora.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted señor —respondió el fiel administrador —pero me temo que ya no tenemos el tiempo suficiente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Albert.

—Los Leagan han partido a la estación de tren para abordar el tren que los llevará a Florida ya que la próxima semana se llevará a cabo la inauguración de uno de los hoteles de su franquicia.

—Ve ahora mismo para allá —ordenó el rubio, —dile a Roger que Sara los alcanzará luego, que yo personalmente me encargaré que así sea, cuando lo hagas, compra seis boletos con destino a New York, aguarda ahí hasta que yo llegue junto a quienes viajaran conmigo.

En cuanto George salió de su oficina Albert se dejó caer en su silla de escritorio, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, acicaló luego su rubia cabellera y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

Leyó una vez más el contenido de los sobres y por más que trataba de encontrar una razón para todo aquello no encontraba nada que justificara aquellas acciones.

Su mirada ambarina se perdió en el paisaje que la linea de aquella maquina de hierro mostraba a su paso.

Iba a bordo de un tren, pero precisamente del tren que significaba su via de escape, sino más bien aquel que significaba el comienzo de su fin si así lo deseaba con quien en pocas horas se encontraría después de tantos años.

El terror se apoderó de Sara Leagan, finalmente, lo que celosamente había ocultado durante tantos años había salido a luz, gracias a la indiscreción del imbécil de su primo materno Lucas Mc Cummic.

Durante todo el viaje se obligó a permanecer en total silencio, a pesar que Elroy se había acercado a ella preguntándole que estaba pasando, por que viajaban a New York y por que dos personas ajenas a los Ardley viajaban con ellos.

Sara sabía la razon por la cual ella, era llevada a New York, pero desconocía la razón de el por que los Britter viajaban con ellos hasta que...

Cubrió su rostro y negó con la cabeza, aquello no podia ser posible, Annie Britter era... Oh no —dijo para si deseando que el infierno se abriera y la consumiera —Como no me di cuenta antes.

Los nervios estaban haciendo de las suyas en su interior.

En el interior del auto que la llevaba al Teatro, Candy se comía las uñas, pues desde que Annie le hubo dicho que le fue imposible conseguir un boleto de entrada, la rubia sabia que esa noche estaría sin Annie a su lado.

—Hemos llegado señorita Ardley —anunció el chofer.

Las piernas de Candy temblaron en el momento en que pisó la banqueta frente al Teatro.

—Richard, ha venido —dijo una emocionada Eleonor al borde de las lágrimas en el interior de su auto —¡Gracias Dios! —Susurró juntando las manos y dejando caer dos lágrimas que intentó retener de sus bellos ojos verde azules muy parecidos a los de su hijo, las cuales fueron removidas con delicadeza con un pañuelo de seda,

Richard Grantchester le ordenó a su chofer que se acercara hasta donde Candy estaba de pie.

—Milord, milady —el chofer abrió la puerta para que Eleonor y Richard bajaran.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos al ver a quienes con paso firme bajaban de aquel lujo auto negro.

De pronto, la rubia sintió que se mareaba, ya que ella esperaba encontrarse con la madre de Terry y no con su padre.

Cuando la distancia se acortó, Eleonor estrechó a Candy entre sus brazos.

—Candy, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estes aquí.

—Gracias por la invitación —musitó Candy sin apartar la mirada de aquel imponente hombre.

—Hola Candy, es un placer verte nuevamente —saludó el Duque de Grantchester tomando la mano de Candy y depositando un beso en su dorso.

—Su excelencia —respondió Candy con timidez.

—No —respondió Richard —dime solo Richard.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella petición pero se limitó a asentir.

Detrás del escenario y en espera de su llamado para entrar en escena, Terry comenzó a sentir que las pulsaciones de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse sin razón ni causa aparente, sintió de pronto que el aire le era insuficiente.

—¿Terry te encuentras bien? —preguntó Karen al ver como Terry inhalaba y exhalaba intentado controlar su agitada respiración.

—Son los nervios a causa del estreno —respondió el castaño tras recuperarse.

—Tu nunca te pones nervioso —dijo Karen negándose a creer aquella excusa.

—Siempre hay una primera vez Klaiss —respondió Terry obligándose a reír para quietarse a Karen de encima, suficiente tenía con la tensión de saber si Candy estaba o no entre el público.

—Karen, Terry —los llamó Robert —es el turno de ambos de entrar en escena.

Tan pronto como salió al escenario, verde y azul se miraron con tal profundidad que los ojos de ambos se cristalizaron.

Terry sintió que el suelo a su alrededor se movía al punto que tuvo que apoyarse en Karen para no caer al piso.

Candy contuvo se puso de pie y contuvo respiración cuando vio a Terry trastabillar.

—Grantchester, te encuentras bien? —preguntó una vez mas Karen.

—Karen, Candy, Candy está entre el publico —respondió el guapo actor en un hilo de voz.

Karen dirigió su mirada hasta el lugar donde los ojos de Terry estaban mirando.

—Grantchester, debes tranquilizarte ahora, todos en el teatro se estarán preguntando que diablos pasa contigo —decía Karen improvisando, simulando que todo aquello era parte de la obra.

Al ver que Terry no reaccionaba Karen le dijo al oido:

—Vamos idiota, no creo que Candy haya venido para verte fracasar sobre el escenario, o es eso lo que quieres? Porque si es así, lo estas consiguiendo —dijo Karen con palabras que eran en si púas para hacer que Terry se recompusiera.

—Claro que no —respondió él cayendo tedondito en la provocación de Karen.

—Entonces actúa ahora y muestra el mejor Hamlet en la historia de Broadway —dijo Karen con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver que Terry había mordido el anzuelo.

Continuará...

—Por fin el reencuentro


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Ocho

—Terruce, estas actuando como jamás te habia visto —dijo Robert a su apuesto y talentoso primer actor.

—Y tu Karen, has hecho un excelente trabajo en tu papel doble, te felicito —elogiaba Robert a su primera actriz quien hasta ese momento había interpretado magistralmente el papel de la reina Gertrudis y el de Ofelia.

—Gracias Robert —respondieron el par de castaños al unísono.

—Karen, no olvides que a partir de la escena siete, te desligas del papel de la reina Gertrudis y te enfocaras en Ofelia

—Lo tendré presente —respondió la castaña actriz.

—Y tu muchacho, sigue actuando de esa manera y te aseguro que las críticas de los expertos serán las mejores que jamás se han escuchado y leído en Broadway.

Robert continuó dando un par de instrucciones hasta que escuchó el llamado a escena.

—Terruce, sea la razón que sea que te tiene dando lo mejor de ti, no le quites la mirada de encima, para que sigas esa misma linea —dijo Robert imaginando por la brillante mirada de Terry que se trataba de alguien sumamente especial y a quien su primer actor debía querer mucho.

—Seguiré tu consejo —respondió Terry con una amplia sonrisa la cual confirmó a Robert sus sospechas e hizo que Karen suspirara.

Terry atisbaba detrás del telón mientras aguardaba por su turno de salir nuevamente a escena.

Sus ojos verde azules se inundaron de todo el amor que durante esos tres años había guardado en lo mas profundo de corazón, en cuanto se posaron en ella, su Candy, su Tarzan con Pecas, a quien había añorado tanto durante todo ese tiempo y ahora estaba a una minima distancia de él, distancia que deseaba acortar con el corazón y el alma en ese momento, pero se obligó a contener sus deseos.

Terry cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de entrar en escena, abrió los ojos y sonrió en el momento que las luces lo enfocaron, dirigió su mirada verde azul a la razón de su vida, a la única que hacía que su corazón latiera de la manera como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, en cuanto comenzó a recitar sus lineas lo hizo sin apartar la mira de ella, le dedicaba cada linea, como siempre lo hizo, pero ahora era diferente, ella no estaba frente a él y no era una alucinación como la de Rockstown, y como las muchas veces que la imaginó la veía cada vez que salía al escenario, no, esta vez era una realidad, Candy estaba frente a él, observándole, apreciándole de manera absorta, sin pestañear siquiera, dirigiéndole una sonrisa amplia sonrisa, aquella la cual Terry invocó todas y cada una de las noches de soledad en su pequeño departamento el cual se negó a abandonar ya que ella, su Candy estuvo en aquel lugar y a partir de ese día, aquel lugar se convirtió en un lugar sagrado para él, agradeció a su padre, que a espaldas de él hubiese comprado aquel lugar cuando él se ausentó luego del accidente, cuando lo supo entendió la razón por la cual aquel lugar estaba intacta tal y como él lo había dejado, tocó una a una todas cosas que Candy apreció durante su corta estancia en aquel lugar, aun el plato y la taza en la que ella bebió el té los guardó en un lugar especial cuidó de ellos como las mas valiosas de las joyas.

La voz profunda de Terry inundo los oídos de Candy quien sin apartar su mirada esmeralda, limpió sus lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas al ser consciente que Terry le estaba dedicando cada una de sus líneas.

No necesitaban palabras, una mirada era suficiente entre ambos para expresar los que sus almas querían decirse mutuamente.

—_**Ser o no ser. —Esa es la cuestión. ¿Qué es más noble? ¿Permanecer impasible ante los avatares de una fortuna adversa o afrontar los peligros de un turbulento mar y, desafiándolos, terminar con todo de una vez? Morir es... dormir... Nada más. Y durmiendo se acaban la ansiedad y la angustia y los miles de padecimientos de que son herederos nuestros míseros cuerpos. Es una deseable consumación: Morir... dormir... dormir... tal vez soñar. Ah, ahí está la dificultad. Es el miedo a los sueños que podamos tener al abandonar este breve hospedaje lo que nos hace titubear, pues a través de ellos podrían prolongarse indefinidamente las desdichas de esta vida. Si pudiésemos estar absolutamente seguros de que un certero golpe de daga terminaría con todo, ¿quién soportaría los azotes y desdenes del mundo, la injusticia de los opresores, los desprecios del arrogante, el dolor del amor no correspondido, la desidia de la justicia, la insolencia de los ministros, y los palos inmerecidamente recibidos? ¿Quién arrastraría, gimiendo y sudando, las cargas de esta vida, si no fuese por el temor de que haya algo después de la muerte, ese país inexplorado del que nadie ha logrado regresar? Es lo que inmoviliza la voluntad y nos hace concluir que mejor es el mal que padecemos que el mal que está por venir. La duda nos convierte en cobardes y nos desvía de nuestro racional curso de acción. Pero... interrumpamos nuestras filosofías, pues veo allí a la bella Ofelia. Ninfa de las aguas, perdona mis pecados y ruega por mí en tus plegarias.**_

Eleonor con los ojos encharcados por las lagrimas que intentaba retener, cubrió sus labios y giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de quien fue y seria el único amor de su vida.

Richard, guiado por una fuerza que impulsa a dos almas destinadas a vivir juntas a pesar de los obstáculos que la vida les presenta, pero que al final sus caminos vuelven a reencontrarse y tienen la oportunidad de comenzar en el punto exacto donde sus fueron interrumpidos, extendió sus manos, y con delicadeza limpió el rastro que las lágrimas dejaban en el bello rostro de la mujer que amaba y a quien jamás dejo de amar y a quien agradecía el hecho de abrir nuevamente su corazón y permitirle una vez mas ingresar a él después de tantos años de dolor.

Richard se prometió que haría todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para compensar cada una de las lagrimas que por su causa, aquellos bellos ojos verde azules habían derramado en el pasado por su causa.

La voz de Karen se escuchó en todo el recinto...

—_**Señor, ¿cómo estáis? Hace muchos días que no sé de vos.**_

—_**Muy bien... Te doy las gracias por preguntar.**_

—_**Aquí os traigo algunos regalos vuestros que hace ya muchos días quería**_

_**devolveros. Os pido que los aceptéis.**_

—_**¿Regalos míos? No, yo nunca te regalé nada.**_

—_**Señor, vos sabéis muy bien que me los disteis. Y con tan dulces palabras que**_

_**los hizo doblemente valiosos para mí. Pero ahora que su perfume se ha disipado, quiero devolvéroslos. Para las almas nobles los regalos pierden su valor cuando la persona que los ha dado muestra poca gentileza.**_

—_**¡Ah! ¿tenéis un alma noble?**_

—_**¿Señor?**_

—_**¿Eres bella?**_

—_**¿Qué queréis decir?**_

—_**Que si eres bella y de alma noble, entonces no deberías permitir que se**_

_**hablara de tu belleza.**_

—_**¿Es posible hablar de belleza sin nobleza?**_

—_**¡Absolutamente! La belleza fácilmente corrompe un alma noble, pero un**_

_**alma noble difícilmente hará virtuosa a la belleza. Para los Antiguos eso era una paradoja, pero en los tiempos que corren es un casi un axioma. Hubo un tiempo en que te amaba...**_

—_**Así me lo hicisteis creer, señor.**_

—_**Pues no deberías haberlo creído. La verdad ya no se encuentra en los**_

_**hombres, aunque finjan decirla. Nunca te amé...**_

—_**Entonces me engañé a mí misma.**_

—_**¡Vete a un convento! ¿Es que deseas ser madre y dar al mundo más**_

_**pecadores de los que ya hay? No soy peor que la mayoría de los hombres, pero ¡ojalá hubiese muerto en el vientre de mi madre! Soy orgulloso, vengativo, ambicioso y despreciable. Pero ¿qué quieres que haga cuando me arrastro como un gusano entre la tierra y el cielo? Los hombres somos todos unos miserables. No pongas tu fe en ninguno de nosotros. ¡Vete a un convento! ...¿Dónde está tu padre?**_

—_**En su casa, señor.**_

—_**Mantenlo encerrado bajo llave; y no le permitas hacer el tonto más que en su**_

_**propia casa. Adiós.**_

—_**¡Dios mío, tened piedad de él!**_

—_**Pero si decides casarte, sírvate esta predicción de regalo de boda: Aunque seas más fría que el hielo y más blanca que la nieve, no podrás evitar la calumnia. ¡Vete a un convento, te digo! O cásate con un imbécil, porque un listo sabe muy bien que lo convertirás en un monstruo mendaz. ¡Vete a un convento! ¡Y pronto!**_

—_**¡Oh santos del cielo, devolvedle la salud!**_

—_**Y no pienses que me engañas con tus afeites y acicaladuras. Dios te da un rostro y tú te pones otro. Meneas las caderas provocativamente, adoptas voz de niña y finges ignorancia cuando sabes latín. ¡Vete a...! Pero no quiero repetirlo, que me enfureces más. No se hable más de boda. Los que ya están casados no tienen remedio, pero los demás todavía nos podemos salvar. ¡Vete a un convento! ¡Vete de una vez!**_

Candy suspiró en cuanto Terry salió de escena y prestó atención a las ultimas lineas de Karen.

—_**¡Oh, cómo me duele ver desvariar una mente como la suya! ¡Él, que tiene lengua de cortesano, imaginación de poeta y espada de soldado... que es la esperanza y la flor de su país, modelo de elegancia, espejo de gentileza ... al que todos admiran ... diciendo disparates! Triste de mí, yo, que gusté de la miel de sus dulces promesas, escucho ahora el discurso disonante, cual música de instrumento desafinado, de una mente antes preclara y sin par. Yo, que lo conocí en toda su gloriosa juventud, he de verle ahora en la miseria de su estado.**_

La obra siguió su curso tal y como estaba marcado.

Candy dejaba caer gruesas lágrimas cada vez que Terry salía a escena, su gallarda figura y su profunda voz hacían que todo dentro de ella se desparramara.

Cuando el ultimo acto finalizó toda la,audiencia del teatro se puso en pie y aplaudió a los actores por tan majestuosa presentación.

Las luces enfocaron directamente a Terry, permitiéndole de esta manera a Candy, apreciarlo detenidamente, notando que ella también era observada por aquellos azules profundos que provocaban que sus piernas y toda ella temblaran.

Uno a uno los asistentes al teatro fueron abandonando el lugar, quedando el lugar reducido a miembros de la compañía Stratford y sus invitados especiales.

Terry removió apresuradamente todo el maquillaje que llevaba en su rostro, retiró tan pronto le fue posible el vestuario con el cual personificó a Hamlet, se vistió rápidamente con un elegante traje negro y salió en busca de la otra mitad de su corazón, no se arriesgaría a que el amor se le escapara de entre las manos, no lo permitiría, no esta vez.

Con eso en mente, Terry esquivó a cada persona que se encontró en el pasillo del Teatro e intentó detenerlo para felicitarle.

Robert detuvo su andar para que junto a Karen dieran una entrevista a un grupo de periodistas que aguardaba por ellos en el salon de conferencia.

Una mirada suplicante por parte de Terry, fue suficiente para que Karen interviniera y convenciera a Robert que lo dejara marcharse.

Terry suspiro y con un asentimiento de cabeza, agradeció la ayuda de su compañera de tablas, quien le guiño un ojo cómplice.

Con cada paso que daba, Terry sentía que el corazón se saldría de su pecho, pues su madre había conseguido que le permitieran usar por unos minutos el que fuera su camerino y en donde vería a Candy, fuera de miradas indiscretas.

El guapo actor se detuvo frente a la puerta que lo separaba de Candy.

Cerró sus ojos, llevó ambas manos a su pecho e inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces para acompasar el desbordado latir de su corazón que amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta y tiró de ella, cuando lo hizo, abrió lentamente sus ojos los cuales adquirieron un brillo el cual habían perdido desde hacía tres años en una noche fría.

—Candy —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Al escuchar su nombre dicho por aquellos labios los cuales probó su sabor una sola vez, Candy sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, escalofríos recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, el aire le fue insuficiente conforme se giraba para quedar frente a quien durante tres años jamás se apartó de sus pensamientos, ni de sus sueños y anhelos mas recónditos los cuales quiso reprimir muchas veces fracasando en su intento.

—Te ..—Terry —la voz se le quebró en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Candy viniste —dijo él acortando la distancia e importándole un pimiento si era o no lo correcto la abrazó tan fuerte por miedo a que se tratara de una simple alucinación y ella desapareciera.

La tos de Candy le indicó a Terry que ella realmente estaba ahí frente a él y no era una simple alucinación.

Terry se apartó un poco y comenzó a acariciar aquel rostro que creyó jamás volvería a ver.

Candy permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquellas suaves caricias que provocaban que su piel se erizara al contacto.

Con delicadeza, Terry limpió dos lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por aquellas hermosas y sonrojadas mejillas.

Con el dorso de su mano, el castaño comenzó a acariciar aquella pequeña nariz, sonrió de medio lado al ver aquellas pecas que tanto amaba.

—Hay cosas que no cambian —susurró cerca al oido de Candy.

Ahora fue el turno de Candy de abrir los ojos y sonrió al ver aquella sonrisa retorcida que el pasado la hizo rabiar muchas veces, pero ahora hacía que sus piernas temblaran.

—Terry —dijo ella, lanzándose a sus brazos y sollozando mientras él acariciaba sus rizos dorados.

—No permitiré que te vayas, nunca mas —le susurró Terry al oido —si tengo que atarte a mi para que no lo hagas, no lo dudes que lo haré.

—No me iré —le respondió ella en un susurro.

Aquellas tres palabras fueron para Terry, el aliento de vida que necesitaba y por el que había soportado todo, esos tres años.

Continuará...

—_**Que bello que Candy lo haya dicho...—No me iré.**_

—_**Lo escrito en negrita, son lineas de la obra Hamlet.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Nueve

El carraspeo de la garganta de el Duque de Grantchester, puso fin muy a su pesar a aquel emotivo encuentro, pero de no hacerlo, ambos chicos corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos por alguna indiscreta cámara.

Tras subir al auto que aguardaba por ellos, los cuatro se dirigieron a casa de Eleonor en donde Candy y Terry podrían hablar en total privacidad.

Mientras Terry dirigía a Candy a la biblioteca, Richard dirigía a Eleonor al jardín.

Terry miró a Candy con detenimiento mientras caminaba frente a él, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que atrás había quedado la pequeña rubia de dos coletas para dar paso a una hermosa mujer de delicadas y pronunciadas curvas que se marcaba en aquel discreto vestido negro.

Si la chica de coletas le robó el aliento en el pasado, la mujer delante de él lo estaba matando lentamente.

Candy sintió la mirada penetrate de Terry a espalda de ella.

Sus piernas se aflojaron al punto que trastabilló y gracias al rápido movimiento de Terry, no terminó en el frio suelo.

El contacto de las fuertes manos de Terry, rodeando su cintura y la cercanía de su aliento, terminó por derribar las barreras de la cordura de Candy, sus defensas se fueron a un lugar muy lejano sin tener siquiera la intención de volver por un buen rato o quizás jamás regresarían a ella.

Terry la hizo girar sobre sus talones y cuando lo hizo, la distancia que los dividía era mínima.

Impulsado por una fuerza a la que los mortales llamamos amor, Terry acercó sus labios a los labios de ella, fue solo un roce y se apartó, cerró los ojos en espera de una bofetada, pero lo que recibió lo sorprendió en gran manera.

Candy, su Tarzan Pecosa, había rodeado su cuello y había acortado una vez mas la distancia, ofreciendo libre acceso a sus labios, los cuales Terry sin perder el tiempo devoró a su antojo.

—Candy, quiero que sepas que en estos tres años, nada, absolutamente nada ha cambiado en mi —susurró Terry entre los labios de ella.

Candy sonrió al entender la profundidad de aquellas palabras y el significado de las mismas.

La comunicación entre ellos siempre estuvo rodeada por silencios, los cuales ambos aprendieron a interpretar a la perfección conforme el tiempo que compartían se incrementaba en los jardines del Colegio San Pablo.

A pesar que no había necesidad de hablar, ya que sus cuerpos se lo dijeron todo en cada beso y caricia compartida y ambos entendieron aquel leguaje que solo dos almas que están destinadas a estar juntas pueden descifrar sin necesidad de palabras, Terry sintió la necesidad de decir lo que durante años se reservó y planeaba decirlo antes que todos sus planes se fueran a la basura luego de aquel accidente, que resultó ser un despiadado plan de Susana para obligarlo a permanecer con ella y separarlo así de la única mujer a quien su corazón amó desde el primer día que la vio a bordo de aquel Transatlántico, en donde lo único que se le ocurrió como medio de escape de aquellos encantadores ojos color esmeralda, fue mofarse de aquella hermosas Pecas que lo cautivaron aquella noche brumosa.

—Candy cuando viniste a New York hace tres años, habían muchas cosas que planee decirte y las cuales no me atreví ha hacerlo, por las razones que tu ya conoces, pero ahora estoy dispuesto ha hacerlo de una vez por todas, no te dejaré partir sin que escuches todo lo que he guardado dentro de ti.

—Terry —musitó ella —acariciando su rostro con ternura.

—Dime Candy, ¿nunca te preguntaste por que razón te envié solo un boleto de tren?

Candy cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, pues ella imaginó la razón e incluso sus amigos lo intuyeron y fue por esa razón que le hicieron una fiesta de despedida ya que imaginaron que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a verla, pero las cosas no sucedieron como lo imaginaron y ella regresó a Chicago con el corazón destrozado.

Terry acarició su rostro con tanta ternura y delicadeza que hizo que la piel de Candy se erizara al contacto.

Tomándola del mentón con suavidad, Terry alzó su rostro para que ella lo viera.

—Lo hice, porque mi intención era que permanecieras conmigo a partir de ese día, había planeado pedirte que te casaras conmigo, pero la vida se empeñó en que las cosas no salieran como lo había planeado y una vez mas me arrebató de las manos lo que mas amaba y no tienes idea cuanto me dolió —la voz se le quebró —perdóname por no haber tenido el valor de decirte sobre el accidente cuando me preguntaste si me sucedía algo —apretó la mandíbula —fui un cobarde entonces —musitó —pero en mi defensa puedo decir, que no lo hice, porque no quise empañar aquel maravilloso momento, desee tanto que el tiempo se detuviera ahí y que todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera.

—Había planeado un encuentro mas romántico, donde pudiera ponerme sobre una de mis rodillas, mirarte a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amo y los cuales se convirtieron en la luz de mi vida, y pedirte que a aceptaras casarte conmigo y ahora que Dios me da la oportunidad de tenerte frente a mi te diré lo que debí decirte aquella noche.

—Candy, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi a bordo del Mauretania, te incrustaste en mi corazón y nunca has salido de ahí y si estoy a tiempo de demostrarte cuan profundo son mis sentimientos hacía ti, por muy mínimo que sea el espacio, lo aprovecharé y me propondré desde hoy a conquistar tu corazón.

Candy sintió que el aire le era insuficiente conforme Terry hablaba y tembló al escuchar las ultimas palabras dichas por Terry

Las palabras dichas por Annie luego de revelarle lo que había escuchado de labios de Terry, y los acontecimientos de esa mañana llegaron a su mente.

Flash Back...

—¿Te das cuenta Candy, te das cuenta del gran error que cometiste al marcharte aquella noche, sin permitirle a Terry hablar siquiera? —Annie la tomó de las manos —cuanto dolor se hubieran ahorrado.

—Annie, pero como iba yo ha saber que todo aquello era parte de un macabro plan —respondió Candy sintiéndose la mas tonta de las mujeres sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Tienes razón Candy, debo reconocer que esa chica hizo un excelente trabajo y supo de sobra que tu te alejarías luego de ese incidente.

—Que voy hacer ahora Annie, si Susana está en este hospital debe ser porque su salud está deteriorada.

—Candy no seas tonta, no pienses mas en esa chica egoísta, que lo único que ha hecho es lastimarlos a Terry y a ti, es hora que pienses en ti, si cuando veas a Terry, él te declara su amor, lucha por tu felicidad.

—Tengo que ver a Susana.

—¿Para que? —preguntó Annie arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

—Necesito hablar con ella, preguntarle tantas cosas —respondió Candy.

Luego de varios días, Candy finalmente decidió hacerle frente a sus demonios.

Con paso firme y decidida a enfrentar a quien en el pasado jugó con sus sentimientos, Candy consiguió la información que necesitaba y sin llamar siquiera a la puerta, abrió esta y cubrió su boca al ver a una lánguida Susanna postrada en una cama.

—Candy que bueno que estas aquí —susurró Fabiola al oido de Candy —¿puedes quedarte con ella un momento? —le preguntó —por favor Candy —suplicó —necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco para poder soportar todo lo que esa demente me está contando.

—Pero se dará cuenta que yo no soy tu —respondió Candy en un susurro.

—No lo hará si permaneces en silencio escuchando solamente.

—Pero...

—¿Fabiola que sucede, que son todos esos ruidos? —preguntó Susana

—No pasa nada señorita Marlowe, es una de mis compañeras que ha venido para traer un mensaje de la jefa de enfermeras, pero está por marcharse —respondió Fabiola escurriéndose por la puerta y cerrando está tras de si sin dejarle opción a Candy de reaccionar siquiera.

—Como te decía Fabiola, fue gracias a que intercepté algunas cartas que pude enterarme que Terry la había invitado a New York para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, pero como te dije hace un par de días, fue hasta que Terry me dijo que ella estaba aquí que me llené de rabia porque ella tendría lo que yo deseaba —suspiró —reconozco que mi plan de suicidio aquella noche salió mejor de que espere, porque ella llegó, —sonrió—fue muy fácil engañar a aquella tonta chica, un par de lágrimas y unas cuantas palabras fueron suficiente para que me dejara el camino libre con Terry —conseguí dos cosas esa noche —conseguí Terry se quedara conmigo y que Candy se alejara para siempre, que me prometiera que jamás buscarías a Terry, pero hace unas semanas mi madre y yo escuchamos cuando la señora Baker le preguntaba a Terry que ahora que sabia la verdad que haría, no tenemos idea a que verdad se referían, pero Terry respondió que yo estaba de por medio y su madre dijo que ella merecía saber lo que estaba pasando y que por lo tanto debía escribirle para ponerla al tanto de todo —Susana frunció los labios —sabia de sobra a quien se referían —la señora Baker insistió hasta que Terry le permitió que ella le escribiera y le enviara un boleto de entrada para el estreno de Hamlet —apretó la ropa de cama —mi madre me dijo que no podíamos permitir que ella viniera y por esa razón y aprovechando que aún no perdía la visión, le escribí una misiva la cual llevaba con función principal que ella recordara su promesa de alejarse para siempre de él e impedir así que viniera y espero que una vez mas haya conseguido alejarla de nuestras vidas.

Fabiola quien había ingresado a la habitación y escuchó parte de lo que Susana decia, le sorprendió ver a Candy que mantenía su boca cubierta con ambas manos y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas —¡Oh no! —Pensó —¿sería eso posible? —Se cuestionó

—Fabiola, ¿sigues aquí? —preguntó Susana.

—Si señorita Marlowe —respondió Fabiola para luego preguntar —¿por que no quiere que aquella joven venga?

—Odio a Candy con todas mis fuerzas, ella es la única culpable de que Terry no haya conseguido fijarse en mi.

Fabiola abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar de labios de Susana el nombre de la otra chica que era nada más que la joven enfermera frente a ella, quien recién había comenzado a prestar servicio social en hospital.

—Pero fue usted la que se interpuso entre ellos hace tres años.

—Pero si ella no hubiera existido Terry se habría enamorado de mi, y yo jamás hubiera provocado aquel accidente en donde perdí no solo mi pierna, sino la oportunidad de ser una gran actriz, por lo tanto ella, por el tan solo hecho de existir es la única culpable de mi desgracia.

—Disculpe que la contradiga señorita Marlowe, pero usted y su obsesión por el señor Graham son los únicos culpables.

—Yo no estoy obsesionada con Terry, yo lo amo y lo quiero a mi lado.

—No —respondió Fabiola —usted dijo hace un par de días que odiaba al señor Graham y que si fuera por usted lo enviaría al infierno junto con aquella chica —Fabiola estaba dispuesta a que aquella serpiente quien aún cuando sus días estaban contados no se arrepentía de toda su maldad, ella haría lo que fuera para que dijera todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, frente a la persona que había dañado por causa de su egoísmo.

—Si, lo odio con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón por no haberme amado —respondió Susana con la respiración agitada.

—En el corazón no se manda, no se puede obligar a una persona a amar a quien no desea

—¡Candy! —dijo Susana tras reconocer aquella voz cantarina.

—Si soy yo —respondió la rubia tras reponerse por todo lo escuchado

—¿Que haces aquí? —preguntó Susana

—No puedo decir como veras —respondió Candy —porque es evidente que no puedes hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que tu carta estuvo a punto de cumplir su propósito pero gracias a Dios y a una gran amiga que llegó en el momento justo, no lo hizo.

—Te creí Susana, me alejé de Terry hace tres años porque creí que eras buena y que realmente lo amabas, pero me equivoqué contigo, eres un ser despreciable y perverso, incapaz de tener un sentimiento puro por alguien, un ser egoísta que piensa en su propio beneficio sin importarle que lo demás sufran con tal de conseguir lo que te propone.

—No Candy yo te estoy agradecida por...

—Basta Susana, no tienes por que seguir fingiendo ser alguien que no eres —la interrumpió Candy —Fui una tonta hace tres años, pero se acabó, no volveré a caer en tus chantajes y si ahora te encuentras en esta condición, no es culpa ni de Terry ni mía, es solo el pago que te mereces por todo el daño que le ocasionaste a dos seres que se amaban y decidieron sacrificar su amor por alguien como tú, que no se merecía tal sacrificio.

Candy dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás, decidida que esa noche de estreno, si Terry aun la quería un poco, ella lucharía por recuperar su amor.

Era consciente que Annie no estaría con ella esa noche y que debía enfrentar todo sola.

Fin del Flash Back.

—Dime Candy, ¿estoy aún a tiempo de reconquistar tu corazón? —preguntó Terry sintiendo que se estaba jugando la vida en ese momento en espera de la respuesta de Candy.

—Nunca te has apartado de mi —respondió ella en un hilo de voz luego de volver de sus recuerdos —en estos tres años, siempre estuviste presentes en mi vida, no pude, —Candy comenzó a sollozar —no fui capaz de olvidarte —al igual que tu, mi vida se detuvo aquella fría noche y mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, los cuales comenzaron a unirse poco a poco esta noche.

—Viene a New York hace tres años con muchas ilusiones y regresé a Chicago con el corazón destrozado, ahora que he regresado después de tanto tiempo, siento que he vuelto a casa, y mi corazón recuperó su calidez en el momento justo que saliste al escenario.

—Candy —dijo Terry con la voz entre cortada —no tienes idea de las veces que rogué al cielo por una oportunidad como esta, no tiene ideas de todas las noches que lloré en silencio tu ausencia, no tienes idea de las veces que soñé porque este día llegará —Terry la estrechó entre sus brazos —Te amo Candy, te amo como jamas imagine se podía amar a alguien.

—Terry, yo también te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti nunca más, porque de hacerlo juro por Dios que moriré.

Continuará...

—Juro que lloré mientras escribía este capítulo.

—¡Por Dios! Esta es la Candy que siempre soñé ver, una Candy decidida a luchar contra todo y todos por el amor de Terry .

—No olviden dejar sus likes y sus comentarios, créanme cuando les digo que me son de gran ayuda y son el motor para seguir escribiendo.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Diez

Candy sentía que flotaba en un burbuja y que en cualquier momento esta explotaría y caería de bruces en el frío suelo.

—Por tu cara puedo advertir que la velada en casa de la señora Baker ha ido de maravilla .

—¡Annie! —dijo Candy dando un brinquito —me asustaste, creí que estarías dormida ya.

—Bromeas —dijo Annie sonriendo —y perderme de ver tu cara de boba, eso jamás.

—¿Se me nota tanto? —preguntó la rubia completamente sonrojada.

—Por Dios Candy, podrías incluso provocar un incendio con lo enrojecida de tus mejillas —respondió Annie embromándola.

—Que cosas dices Annie —respondió Candy entre risas nerviosas.

—Cuenta, cuenta —decía Annie —dime como ha ido todo.

Candy suspiró y se dejó caer en el amplio sofá.

—Todo fue perfecto Annie —suspiró —Terry me ama a pesar de todo —Candy se cubrió su sonrojado rostro —nos besamos.

Annie comenzó a dar grititos de alegría.

—¿Te pidió que fueras su novia?

Candy no respondió en su lugar se puso mas roja que una granada.

—¡Oh Por Dios! —Chilló Annie cubriendo sus labios —Dime que dijiste que si, de lo contrario te llevaré de arrastras con Terry, de ser necesario para que te retractes.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y mostró una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Annie comenzó a abanicar su rostro

—¡Oh Santo Cielo! Me va dar algo —decía de manera teatral para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Candy y ambas comenzaron a dar vueltas como pequeñas niñas luego de recibir un regalo en navidad.

Cuando ambas se sentaron, Candy comenzó a relatarle a Annie todo lo vivido durante ese agitado día.

—Por todos los cielos, que mujer tan miserable —dijo Annie en tono molesto —como es posible que aún estando al borde de la muerte quiera seguir con sus trampas y mentiras —Arggg —Annie rugió.

—Pero nada de lo que haga o diga logrará que me aleje de Terry nuevamente.

—Me alegro por ti Candy, mereces ser feliz con el hombre que amas.

Candy sabía que las palabras de Annie eran sinceras, pero su tono triste llamó su atención.

—Annie, ¿hay algo que te agobia y que aún no me has dicho? —preguntó la rubia achicando los ojos.

Annie suspiró —no te preocupes Candy, todo está bien —respondió la pelinegra.

—Annie —dijo Candy —¿es a caso que ya no confías en mi?.

—Claro que lo hago —respondió Annie.

—Y si es así, por que no me dices que es lo que me has ocultado todo este tiempo, ni te creas que no me he dado cuenta que algo te sucede, no te había preguntado antes porque esperaba que tu me lo dirías cuando te sintieras preparada para hablar, pero en vista que no lo has hecho me he atrevido a preguntarte, sé que al hacerlo estoy invadiendo tu privacidad, pero eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento —dijo la rubia tomando las manos de Annie —dime Annie, ¿que es lo que te agobia?, deseo ayudarte como tu los hecho hasta hoy conmigo

—¡Ay Candy! —Annie comenzó a sollozar y a relatarle a su hermana amiga todo lo que la agobiaba.

—Annie no deberías tomar en cuenta la oposición de la Tia Elroy, recuerda que es Albert quien lleva las riendas de la familia y es él quien tiene la última palabra, y en caso de la ausencia de Albert, soy yo la indicada para tomar las decisiones dentro de la familia Ardley, asi que no hay razón por que te agobies.

—Lo sé Candy, pero me dolieron mucho sus palabras ofensivas, sabes Candy, te admiro por soportar todos los desplantes que recibiste en el pasado, por el hecho de ser huérfana.

Candy sonrió —escúchame bien Annie —dijo tomando las manos de la pelinegra —nosotros no somos culpables que nuestros padres decidieran dejarnos en el hogar de Pony, pero debemos agradecer lo afortunadas que fuimos que lo hayan hecho, porque crecimos juntas rodeadas de tanto amor por parte de la señorita Pony, la hermana Maria y todos los chicos del hogar y eso, Annie querida, ni todo el dinero del mundo puede comprarlo, sino mira a Elisa que a pesar de nacer y crecer en cuna de oro, es una persona llena de resentimientos por la falta de amor, el dinero ayuda, si, te brinda satisfacción pero en el fondo las personas que lo poseen están mas vacías y solas que nadie.

—Tienes razón Candy, te prometo que no volveré a prestar atención a las palabras de la señora Elroy —dijo Annie esbozando una sonrisa

—Esta es la Annie que me gusta ver —Dijo Candy limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de su hermana y amiga.

A la mañana siguiente...

El movimiento en las afueras del hospital, llamó la atención de Candy.

Candy cubrió su rostro cuando vio como tres reporteros se acercaban a ella mientras se dirigía al hospital, haciendo algunas preguntas las cuales ella ignoró ya que si respondía la primera, el resto de los reporteros que estaban a unos pasos de distancia se abalanzarían sobre ella.

—Señorita ¿usted trabaja en este hospital?.

—Señorita ¿podría confirmarnos si los rumores son cierto?

Pero fue la última pregunta que hizo que a Candy se le congelará la sangre.

—Señorita ¿es cierto que Susana Marlowe murió anoche en este hospital?

Candy aceleró el paso e ingresó rápidamente al hospital, necesitaba saber si lo que aquellos reporteros decían era cierto.

Horas mas tarde Candy salió de aquel hospital con la cabeza revuelta y a punto de explotarle, y no era para menos; Fabiola le había confirmado lo que los reporteros especulaban en las afueras del hospital, Terry había hablado con ella en privado y por si aquello no hubiese sido suficiente, también el paciente que estaba bajo su cuidado había muerto, pero antes de hacerlo le reveló una verdad a medias la cual la había inquietado en gran manera y ahora ella tenia mas preguntas que respuestas, las cuales no tenia idea por donde comenzar.

—¿Que tal tu día Pequeña?

—¡Albert! —dijo Candy con sorpresa, pero viniéndole como anillo al dedo la presencia de su amigo en ese momento —¿Que haces aquí?, ¿A pasado algo?, ¿Por que no me avisaste que venias?

—Son demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo ¿no te parece? —dijo Albert con diversion mientras abrazaba a Candy —Descuida Candy, todo está bien —le respondió —pero ahora por que no me cuentas la razón por la cual venías tan cabizbaja.

Candy suspiró —he tenido un día bastante complicado —respondió la rubia.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó el rubio.

—Necesito hacerlo —dijo ella tras un suspiro.

—Pasemos a la biblioteca entonces —dijo Albert ofreciendo su mano para que ella se apoyara en él e ingresar juntos en la amplia biblioteca.

Candy ocupó el lugar que Albert le indicó y en cuanto se acomodó comenzó a relatarle todo, sin ocultarle nada, desde su llegada a New York.

Albert sonreía complacido de ver a aquella pequeña rubia feliz, pero conforme avanzaba, el rostro de Candy cambiaba de felicidad a la tristeza y por último a la incertidumbre de no tener respuestas a las muchas interrogantes que rondaban su atribulada cabeza.

—Candy —dijo Albert aclarándose la garganta —antes que nada quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho escuchar de tus labios que Terry y tu se reencontraron y aclararon su situación, me alegro que finalmente hayas decidido luchar por lo que amas y que estes dispuesta a no dejar que nada ni nadie empañe tu felicidad —; estoy de acuerdo contigo que el hecho que Susana haya muerto precisamente anoche le da un giro inesperado a tu situación actual con Terry, sin embargo es comprensible lo que Terry te ha pedido para salvaguardar tu integridad de los reporteros que créeme, pueden ser extremadamente despiadados cuando se lo proponen y no dudarían ni un segundo siquiera en inventar una nota amarillista con tal de alimentar el ocio de una sociedad inmensamente chismosa la cual te destrozarían con sus lenguas viperinas y te señalarían de por vida como la causante de la desgracia de la señorita Marlowe, aunque debo informarte que entre ellos nunca existió una relación formal.

—¿Como lo sabes? —preguntó Candy ladeando el rostro.

—¿Recuerdas lo de Rocktown?

—Si lo recuerdo.

Albert estiró sus piernas cuan largas eran para estar cómodo por lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

—Me encontré con Terry en la estación de tren, me dijo que volvería a New York para asumir su responsabilidad moral, pero que jamás lo haría a nivel personal, ya que aún cuando estaba cambiando el amor por el deber como lo hizo su padre, él no sería como él, no se ataría a una mujer a quien no amaba y que estaba seguro no lo haría jamás, que hablaría con Susana, le diría la verdad, la apoyaría en todo cuanto le fuera posible pero que jamás se uniría a ella, dijo además que esperaba que ella comprendiera su situación o de lo contrario, tomaría el primer barco y regresaría a Londres, ya que prefería mil veces, tragarse su orgullo, volver a su padre, perdonarlo por no haberlo ayudado cuando se lo pidió y retomar su vida aristócrata, donde debía soportar a su madrastra, a seguir sus pasos de casarse por un estúpido deber.

—¿Terry dijo todo eso? —preguntó Candy con un nudo en la garganta.

—Si —respondió Albert —y finalmente se quedó en New York, porque al hablar con Susana, ella lo entendió, o al menos eso le hizo creer todo este tiempo.

—¿Y como es que sabes todo eso? —preguntó Candy titubeante.

—Terry y yo siempre hemos tenido contacto.

—Pe...pe..pero —tartamudeó Candy —tu nunca lo mencionaste.

—Fue algo que él me pidió no hacer —Albert suspiró —veras Candy, Terry y yo evitábamos mencionarte ya que ambos habían echo una absurda promesa la cual cumplieron hasta la fecha.

—Comprendo —musitó Candy —Albert tu sabias cual era el verdadero motivo por el cual vine a New York? —preguntó Candy después de un prolongado silencioso.

—Lo intuí

—¿Como, por que? —preguntó la rubia azorada.

—Fui a darle una vuelta al departamento de los Magnolia, tal y como me lo pediste que lo hiciera en tu ausencia, el administrador me entregó una misiva la cual venía de New York, me extrañó leer el remitente, pero imaginé que se trataba de algo urgente, así que decidí llamar a Terry para preguntar si todo estaba bien con él y me dijo que todo marchaba bien, luego de pensarlo bien, le dije que tenia en mi poder una carta de su madre y fue entonces cuando él me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo, comprendí entonces que esa carta debía llegar a tus manos lo antes posible y la dirigí al hogar de Pony vía entrega express, me hubiese encantado entregártela personalmente pero me era imposible hacer eso, ya que tendría un sin numero de juntas ese día y los siguientes.

—Ahora comprendo tu actitud cuando te dije que vendría a New York —dijo Candy comenzando a reír —eres un tramposo, siempre lo supiste —lo señaló con un dedo acusador —¿tuviste a caso algo que ver con la carta de aceptación en la escuela de medicina?

Albert presentó un fuerte ataque de tos o al menos eso pretendió ya que al final terminó riendo entre dientes, si Candy le estaba contando todo sin dejarse nada, lo menos que él podía hacer, era hacer lo mismo.

—Bueno si, pero lo hice mucho antes que la misiva de la señora Baker llegara a mis manos —Respondió con sinceridad.

—De manera que conoces también al doctor Scott —preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

—Más de lo que te imaginas respondió el rubio llevándose ambas manos detrás de su nuca. —Pero eso es algo que te contaré más tarde, ahora mejor, ¿por qué no me cuentas cuál es el nombre de ese hombre que te ha dicho que te abandonó aquella noche en el lugar de Pony junto a otra bebé?

—Su nombre era Lucas Mc Cummick —respondió Candy.

Albert suspiró

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó la rubia ante la actitud pensativa del rubio —Acaso también conocías al señor Ma Cummick

—Si —respondió Albert —aunque para ser sincero no conocí al señor Mc Cummick , pero resulta que es primo materno de Sara Leagan y esa fue la razón que nos trajo a New York.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella revelación.

Entonces ella fue la persona que..

—Ayudó al señor Mc Cummick —completó el joven magnate al ver que Candy se había quedado sin palabras.

Albert se puso de pie y caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Candy y la tomó de las manos antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Candy hay muchas cosas que Annie y tu necesitan saber, pero me temo que debemos esperar hasta que todos los implicados estemos presentes.

—¿Todos los implicados? —preguntó Candy sorprendida.

—Así es —respondió Albert —por cierto, recibí una llamada de George y me ha dicho que las personas que vendrán esta noche requieren de la presencia de Archie —Albert miró su reloj de bolsillo —según me informó George, el tren en el que Archie viaja llegará a New York a las seis de la tarde en punto —¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la estación del tren para traerlo a casa?

—Si claro —respondió la rubia —será una agradable sorpresa para Annie, se que estará feliz que Archie este cerca de ella en estos momentos.

Albert sonrió —lo imagino —dijo Albert poniéndose nuevamente de pie e invitando a Candy a hacer lo mismo —ahora, ve y descansa un poco para que estes preparada a las 5 :20 de la tarde para que partamos.

—¿Me dirás cual es el misterio que te traes entre manos? —Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

—No —respondió el rubio.

—Albert —dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

—Lo sabras por la noche —respondió él revolviendo sus cabellos dorados.

—Dime al menos, si se trata de una buena o mala noticia —rogó.

—Depende de que lado lo veas —respondió el rubio.

—No me lo dirás ¿cierto? —preguntó ella frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Él negó con la cabeza —debes aguardar hasta la hora indicada —respondió dandole un beso en la frente y despidiéndose de ella —esperaré por ti en la biblioteca a las 5:20 p.m en punto, ah! Por cierto, no le digas a tu amiga que Archie viene en camino.

—De acuerdo, no lo haré —dijo mostrando unos ojitos de cachorrito apaleado —anda dime, sobre que hablaremos esta noche.

—La curiosidad mató al gato, Candy —dijo Albert dando media vuelta mientras reía

—¿Que me escondes William Albert Ardley? —preguntó Candy boquiabierta al ver como Albert se alejaba mientras reía a carcajadas por haberla dejado de aquella manera.

Continuará..

—Ay mi Dios! estoy sin uñas jajajs


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Once

Candy se encontraba en su habitación mas nerviosa que nunca, ya que por mas que intentó que Albert le revelara algo sobre el asunto que tratarían esa noche, no consiguió sacarle nada, ni aún con la ayuda de Archie quien se encontraba tan curioso como ella.

—¿Candy, puedo pasar? —preguntó Annie detrás de la puerta.

—Pasa Annie.

—¿Candy sabes que está sucediendo? —preguntó una confundida Annie una vez ingresó a la habitación de Candy —todos han venido de Chicago incluso mis padres y la señora Leagan.

—La verdad no tengo la menor idea —respondió Candy comenzando a morderse las uñas.

—No es propio de ...

—Una dama comerse las uñas —dijo Candy interrumpiendo a Annie —lo sé, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo.

—Señorita Candy, señorita Annie, aguardan por ustedes en la biblioteca —dijo Dorothy ingresando a la habitación luego de recibir el pase por parte de Candy.

Candy atinó a rodar los ojos por la manera como Dorothy las llamaba, pero no dijo nada, en su lugar salió de su habitación, y junto a Annie y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

—William dijiste que esta seria una reunión familiar —dijo Elroy —así que no entiendo ¿que hace ella aquí? —preguntó Elroy señalando a Annie.

—Annie es parte de la familia tia Elroy —intervino Archie posándose junto a Annie quien había bajado el rostro.

—Eso jamas sucederá, no permitiré que una huérfana sea parte de nuestra familia, tenemos ya suficiente con tener que soportar a Candice —dijo Elroy de manera hostil.

—Tía le aconsejo que reserve sus comentarios —dijo Albert calmadamente.

—No tengo porque hacer tal cosa —respondió la mujer con dureza —no te das cuenta que si seguimos aceptando mas huérfanos en nuestra distinguida familia, pronto estaremos invadidos de toda esa gentuza de quienes no sabemos siquiera quienes fueron sus padres —Dijo esto último haciendo un gesto de asco.

—Tia Elroy —dijo Candy —Ni Annie ni yo tenemos la culpa que nuestros padres hayan optado por abandonarnos en el Hogar de Pony, en donde crecimos rodeadas de todo el amor del que muchas personas de la alta sociedad carecen.

—Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, insolente —respondió Elroy mirando a Candy por debajo del hombro —te das cuenta William, todos son unos barbajanes sin educación.

—Basta tia Elroy —gritó Albert perdiendo la paciencia.

—William —chillo la vieja ofuscada —como es posible que me alces la voz por defender a estas huérfanas.

—Suficiente Tia Elroy, un insulto mas en contra de Candice y Annie y la sacó de la biblioteca.

Elroy abrió los ojos como platos —¿como puedes amenazarme de esta manera? —preguntó incrédula.

—Tengo todo el,poder de hacerlo —respondió Albert —a caso a olvidado que soy el patriarca de la Familia Ardley y por lo tanto yo decido quien se queda y quien se va.

Kelly, palmeó el hombro de Albert para que se tranquilizara, no valía la pena enfrascarse en una discusión con aquella agria mujer, ya que pronto tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

En otras circunstancias Sara quien permanecía en silencio en una silla apartada del resto de los presentes, hubiese disfrutado de aquel espectáculo, pero en ese momento habían otras cosas que le preocupaban, una de ellas, era que pasaría con ella después de que todo el pasado viniera como potente vendaval, derrumbando como un castillo de naipes, toda la perfecta vida de dama de sociedad que había construido durante toda su vida ante los ojos de los demás.

—Buenas noches.

La voz de los recién llegados hizo que a Sara Leagan se le pusiera la piel de gallina, frente a ella enfundada en un elegante vestido color rojo carmesí, se encontraba Roselyn Ardley junto a su esposo Gaven Scott, y un poco mas atrás se encontraba Isabella Scott hermana de Gaven del brazo de su esposo Francesco Ferretti.

—Roselyn —Elroy se puso de pie para acortar la distancia.

—Tia Elroy —Respondió la joven mujer rubia de impresionantes ojos verdes.

Candy abrió los ojos ampliamente al ver el rostro de aquella hermosa dama, ya que era idéntica a Rosemary Ardley, madre de Anthony y hermana de Albert.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Albert a Candy al ver su palidez.

—Albert es Rosemary, la madre de Anthony —susurró Candy tan bajo que solo Albert pudo escuchar.

—No Candy —respondió el rubio palmeando la mano de Candy —ella es mi prima Roselyn Ardley hija de Jacob Ardley primo hermano de mi padre.

—Pero es idéntica a Rosemary.

—Lo sé, de hecho muchos las confundían y otros llegaron a creer que eran hermanas gemelas.

—Hola Tia Roselyn —saludó Archie con galantería

—Archie cuanto has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi.

—Solo han pasado cuatro años desde entonces —respondió Archie sonriendo.

—Señora Isabella —Annie se aproximó a saludar a la joven mujer con quien había compartido agradables charlas las ultimas tres tardes.

—Hola Annie —No sabía que eras parte de la familia Ardley —dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa.

—Y no lo soy —respondió Annie con una leve sonrisa.

Ahora fue el turno de Albert de abrir los ojos con asombro al escuchar la familiaridad con la que habablan ambas pelinegras.

—Pero lo será pronto —intervino Archie tomando la mano de Annie y besando su dorso.

—Eso está por verse —siseó Elroy con dureza.

—Tia Elroy —Albert la fulminó con la mirada e Isabella enarcó las cejas ante lo hostil de las palabras de Elroy.

—Hola Roselyn, me alegra que estén aquí —Albert tomó su mano y depositó un beso en su dorso —Ella es Kelly mi esposa.

—Encantada de conocerte Kelly —Roselyn sonrió y cuando lo hizo unos hermosos hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Kelly quien de manera discreta miró a Candy quien permanecía con sus ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Kelly devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Candice, ella es mi prima Roselyn Scott Ardley, y a su esposo pues ya lo conoces —Albert le guiñó un ojo.

—Hola Candice —saludó el doctor Scott con una sonrisa.

—Hola —balbuceó Candy

—Candice —Roselyn repitió aquel nombre con dulzura ya que le recordó a su madre quien llevaba el mismo nombre.

—Un placer conocerla señora Scott.

—El placer es todo mío Candice —respondió Roselyn dejándose llevar por una fuerza inexplicable que la condujo a estrechar a Candy entre sus brazos, al hacerlo sintió una paz que hacía mucho no sentía.

Candy por su parte, cerró los ojos disfrutando de una maravillosa sensación que le recorrió todo su cuerpo y sintió que entre aquellos brazos estaba protegida.

—Buenas noches.

La llegada de los Britter hizo que Annie quien había ladeado el rostro y achicado los ojos mientras observaba a aquel par de rubias abrazadas, apartara la mirada de aquella escena digna de ser inmortalizado por el flash de una cámara y se dirigiera hasta ellos.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Albert saludando a los recién llegados —gracias por aceptar venir a New York.

Los Britter asintieron sin entender aún la razón por la cual William Albert Ardley los había hecho viajar junto a ellos a New York diciéndoles que era de total importancia su presencia.

Tras finalizar las presentaciones la puerta se abrió una vez más.

—Buenas noches.

Todos detuvieron sus charla para dar la bienvenida a Janice y Peter Conrwall

—¿Y los chicos ? —preguntó Albert al percatarse que Ethan y Jake no estaban presentes.

—Buenas noches, ¿alguien preguntó por nosotros? —dijo un joven rubio ingresando al recinto junto a otro joven pelinegro.

Ethan y Jake saludaron a todos los presentes.

—Buenas noches

—Terry —Candy fue a su encuentro.

—Hola Candy —dijo él besando el dorso de su mano a manera de saludo, aunque hubiese deseado saludarla de otra forma cuando vio cerca de Candy a un joven rubio y ¿pecoso?.

—¿Que hace este aristócrata malcriado aquí? —increpó Archie frunciendo el ceño al ver delante de él a su enemigo de Colegio.

—También me da gusto volver a verte Cornwall —dijo Terry sarcástico

—Yo lo invité —respondió Albert.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó —no se supone que esta era una reunion familiar.

—Y lo es —respondió Albert cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y entonces que hace él aquí? —preguntó Archie apretando los puños.

—El que sea novio de Candice lo hace parte de la familia —respondió Albert sin tanta ceremonia.

—¿Queeeeeee? —el grito de Archie hizo aue mas de uno lo mirara con asombro.

—Como lo escuchas Archie —respondió Candy entre lanzando su brazo al de Terry —Terry y yo somos novios.

Los ojos de Archie pasaron de Candy a Albert y la mirada de el último le lanzó una silenciosa advertencia que le bajara a su tono, pero fue la voz que añoró escuchar por años la que hizo que la cresta de gallito de pelea se esfumara del semblante del chico de ojos color avellanas.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad Archie?.

Todos se giraron al escuchar aquella voz.

Elroy palideció, Albert abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Roselyn y a Janice quienes sonrieron, Candy y Annie se quedaron sin habla y Archie se quedó en shock.

—No soy un fantasma —dijo el recién llegado con diversión quien ingresó en compañía de dos damas.

—S...Stair —Archie corrió hasta su hermano mayor a quien creyó muerto en aquella infame guerra —Stair hermano estas ...

—Vivo —completó Stair ya que Archie comenzó a llorar olvidándose de todos a su alrededor —Lo estoy Archie, lo estoy.

—Stair —Candy y Annie se acercaron a abrazarlo.

—Candy, Annie —Stair las envolvió entre sus brazos.

—¿Y para nosotras no hay abrazo? —preguntó una sonriente Martha.

—Abuela Martha, Patty, ¿ustedes lo sabían, fue por eso que se mudaron a New York, por que no nos dijeron nada? —reclamó Candy

—Yo les pedí que no lo hicieran —intervino Stair salvando a Martha y a Patty de los reclamos de Candy.

—Stair mi niño estas vivo, y estás aquí con nosotros —Elroy se abrió paso para abrazar su sobrino.

—Tia Elroy —dijo el joven de lentes abrazando a la señora Elroy quien lloraba como nunca antes fue vista.

—¿Pero como fue que sobreviviste?, nos dijeron que moriste en un combate aéreo —musitó Archie.

Stair comenzó a relatarles todo lo que paso antes, durante y después de aquel accidente aéreo.

—Albert —dijo Terry acercándose a su amigo —creo que lo mejor es que me marche y regrese mañana, sea lo que sea que quieras hablar conmigo puede esperar hasta mañana ¿no te parece?

Albert negó con la cabeza —de ninguna manera —le respondió en un susurro —necesitó que te quedes para que estes cerca de Candy, ella puede necesitarte.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Terry accediera a quedarse en aquel lugar junto a muchas personas desconocidas que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

Albert se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

—Se preguntaran porque los he hecho venir esta noche —preguntó el rubio mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes —pues bien —comenzó a decir —iré al grano, hace unos días recibí un telegrama de Roselyn pidiendo que le ayudara con un asunto muy doloroso que marcó la vida de su familia, incluyendo la de los Ferretti.

Luego de unos días finalmente George me entregó un informe detallada de toda la información que Roselyn necesitaba.

Albert tomó una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir.

—Se preguntarán que hace Sara aquí y por que no están sus hijos.

Todos giraron su rostro para ver a una pálida Sara quien hasta el momento había permanecido en total silencio algo no muy común en ella y a sus malcriados hijos en cuando de reuniones familiares se trataba .

—Bien —dijo Albert —Roselyn me pidió investigara sobre el familiar de un ex socio suyo de nombre Marcus Mc Cummick, y tras una exhaustiva investigación, el detective que George contrató finalmente dio con la única pariente del señor Mc Cummick en Chicago quien para mi sorpresa resultó ser Sara Briand Mc Cummick.

Roselyn llevó sus manos al pecho y comenzó a respirar pesadamente conforme Albert hablaba.

—¿Como pudiste hacer tal cosa? —dijo Roselyn soltándose del agarre de su esposo y parándose frente a Sara Leagan.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? —preguntó Elroy —¿Que fue eso que Sara le hizo a Roselyn?

—Tia Elroy —respondió Albert —recuerda que a Roselyn y a su cuñada les robaron sus bebes de casa de Isabella Ferretti.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió Elroy —pero ¿que tiene que ver Sara en todo esto? —preguntó.

—Marcus Mc Cummick, fue la persona quien se robó a las niñas...

Albert comenzó a relatar los hechos dejando a todos con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Fue gracias al relato del cochero que el detective llegó hasta el lugar donde le pidieron y fue así como pudo descubrir toda la verdad —completó Albert

Al escuchar todo aquello, Candy sintió que el piso se movió a su alrededor.

—Candy, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Terry en un susurro mientras la sostenía con fuerza.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

—Eso es imposible, Sara jamás se prestaría a hacer tal cosa —dijo Elroy acercándose a Sara para brindarle su apoyo.

—Tia Elroy —dijo Albert sacando dos sobres y extendiéndoselos para que los leyera ella misma —ahí están todas las pruebas que lo que digo es cierto.

Elroy sacó uno a uno los documentos y comenzó a leer.

—Sara —gritó horrorizada —¿como pudiste hacer tal monstruosidad?

—Yo...yo.. —balbuceó Sara.

—Por que tanta maldad en mi contra, que daño te hice —decía Roselyn zarandeando a Sara.

—Cariño —Gaven se acercó a su esposa y la sostuvo por los hombros.

—Que daño te hice, maldita sea —gritó Roselyn perdiendo el control y abofeteando el rostro de Sara quien sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse y no precisamente por el efecto de la bofetada, sino por el resentimiento que guardaba hacia aquellas dos mujeres quienes le arrebataron todo en el pasado.

—¿Que daño me hiciste? —preguntó Sara perdiendo el control que había intentado mantener —por tu culpa lo perdí todo.

—¿De que demonios hablas? —preguntó Roselyn alzando la voz.

—De Francesco —respondió Sara —yo estaba enamorada de él y sé que él lo estaba de mi porque era muy atento conmigo y a ti no te importaron mis sentimientos, le presentaste a tu cuñada Isabella con quien se caso meses después y yo tuve que conformarme con Roger.

Francesco e Isabella Ferretti abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de Sara.

—Estas demente —respondió Roselyn roja de ira —confundiste la amabilidad de Francesco con amor, para tu información Isabella y Francesco eran novios desde hacía mucho y estaban comprometidos para casarse tal y como lo hicieron meses mas tarde.

La respiración de Candy comenzó a acelerarse conforme iba uniendo como un rompecabezas lo dicho por Marcus Mc Cummick antes de morir y lo que Albert acababa de relatar —; sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzó a sentir un temblor en todo su cuerpo el cual Terry advirtió y la sostuvo pegada a él para que no cayera.

—Candy —dijo Terry con preocupación al sentir como Candy comenzaba a temblar a su costado.

—Terry yo soy una de esas niñas —dijo Candy entre sollozos.

Roselyn olvidándose completamente de Sara quien permanecía gritando incoherencia y aceptando haber hecho todo aquello por venganza, se giró inmediatamente al escuchar lo que Candy acababa de decir.

—¿Que has dicho? —preguntó Roselyn acercándose a Candy.

—Estuve al cuidado del señor Mc Cummick, —Candy comenzó a relatar todo desde el primer día que conoció a aquel hombre —Siempre me llamó Elaine pero esta mañana antes de morir me llamó por mi nombre, yo me sorprendí y le dije que me alegraba que finalmente se recordara de mi nombre y el me dijo que siempre lo supo porque fue precisamente él quien me llamó Candice antes de abandonarme junto a otra bebé de nombre Nicole, en el Hogar de Pony —Candy comenzó a llorar —murió antes que le preguntara cualquier cosa.

—Elaine, ese era el nombre de mi bebé —Roselyn se acercó a Candy —y Candice era el nombre de mi madre —completó mientras acariciaba el rostro bañado en lagrimas de Candy.

Isabella quien había permanecido junto a su esposo se acercó a Candy

—¿Y mi hija?

—Annie y yo fuimos encontradas el mismo día —respondió Candy.

Annie alzó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Isabella Ferretti quien poco a poco se acercó a ella.

—Annabella como mi madre —dijo Isabella acercándose a Annie y estrechándola en sus amorosos brazos.

Ethan y Jake se acercaron a sus respectivas familias y se unieron al abrazo.

Luego de unos emotivos minutos, los esposos Britter se pusieron de pie.

—Nos marchamos, esta es una reunion familiar y nosotros no encajamos en ella.

Annie se puso de pie inmediatamente

—No, no permitiré que se marchen.

—Annie, tus padres han aparecido.

—Ellos son mis padres biológicos, pero ustedes también son mis padres, quienes me dieron todo el amor del mundo, cuidaron de mi todos estos años y me educaron —respondió Annie con los ojos cristalizado.

Isabella miró a su esposo e hijo y ambos asintieron.

—Señores Britter, Annie tiene razón, ustedes han sido los padres de ella todos estos años y es notable lo mucho que se aman, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, nosotros estamos felices de haberla encontrado después de tantos años, por mucho que amamos a nuestra hija y nada nos haría mas feliz que se viniera a vivir con nosotros, no pretendemos a estas alturas separarlos de ella, deseamos por sobre todas las cosas que Annie sea feliz y ustedes son parte de su felicidad.

—Gracias —dijo Annie mirando con admiración a su verdadera madre.

—Ve con ellos —Isabella depositó un beso en la frente de su pequeña hija.

—¿Que pasara ahora con la señora Leagan? —le preguntó Candy a Albert una vez todos se marcharon y tanto ella como Annie pidieron permanecer en la Mansion Ardley junto a Patty, Stair y Archie.

—Por el momento se hará lo que Roselyn pidió —respondió Albert encogiéndose de hombros.

Continuará...

—Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por acompañarme hasta aquí ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Doce

Luego de la noche de revelaciones y tras descubrirse que Candy y Annie provenían de buenas familias, fue el momento de Elroy de tragarse sus palabras, pero como toda una dama, supo afrontar la situación y luego del desayuno pidió hablar con Candy y Annie en privado para ofrecerles una disculpa por lo mal que se portó con ellas en el pasado.

—Candice, Annie, se que no merezco el perdón de ambas, pero de igual manera quiero pedírselos ya que fui muy injusta con ambas por haber crecido en el lugar donde lo hicieron y donde reconozco hicieron un excelente trabajo con ambas, ya que fueron capaces a pesar de las limitaciones económicas criar dos jovencitas con mucho mas valores que otras que he conocido en goda mi vida —Elroy hizo una pausa —Como es el caso de Sara —suspiro —ella lo tuvo todo lo que el dinero puede dar, pero con todo y eso su corazón estuvo siempre contaminado de maldad —cerró sus cansados ojos —no pretendo excusar mi conducta pero gran parte de mi rechazo hacia ustedes fue gracias a todo lo que ella y sus hijos decían de ustedes.

—Tia Elroy por mi parte todo está olvidado, somos familia después de todo —dijo Candy poniéndose de pie para estrechar a Elroy entre sus brazos, sorprendiendo a la cansada mujer con aquella muestra de cariño.

—Al igual que Candy lo ha dicho, por mi parte también, todo está olvidado —dijo Annie levantándose de su asiento y yendo hasta donde Candy y Elroy para unirse al abrazo.

—Gracias —dijo la cansada mujer limpiando dos rebeldes lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

Luego que candy y Annie salieron de la biblioteca, Elroy cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar, lo que Sara le dijo a altas horas de la noche, cuando ella luego de no poder conciliar el sueño fue a la habitación de esta para que le esclareciera algunas cosas.

_**Flash Back...**_

—_**Puedes marcharte a tu habitación muchacha, estaré bien.**_

—_**No puedo hacer eso señora Ardley, la señora Kelly dejó ordenes muy precisas las cuales deben cumplirse al pie de la letra —respondió Dorothy firmemente —si necesita algo, solo dígamelo y yo le ayudaré con mucho gusto.**_

—_**Durante todo el tiempo que tienes trabajando para los Ardley he visto lo eficiente y discreta que eres, se que puedo confiar en ti —dijo Elroy tomando sus manos.**_

_**Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Dorothy y el apretón de manos tampoco pasó desapercibido.**_

—_**Muchacha, necesito que me lleves a la habitación de Sara.**_

—_**Pero señora Elroy —comenzaba Dorothy a protestar.**_

—_**No podré dormir en toda la noche si no habló con ella ¿lo comprendes?**_

_**Dorothy asintió —lo haré si me permite acompañarla por si necesita mi ayuda en cualquier momento.**_

—_**De acuerdo —respondió Elroy, pues no tenía fuerzas para discutir con aquella muchacha quien después de todo solo estaba haciendo su trabajo al pie de la letra.**_

_**Luego que Dorothy se asegurara que el pasillo estaba libre, ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la habitación de Sara.**_

—_**Sara —La llamó Elroy ingresando ala habitación sin llamar siquiera.**_

—_**Si ha venido a insultarme, es mejor que salga por donde ha entrado.**_

—_**¿Por que Sara? Que fue lo que hice mal para que albergaras tanto odio y resentimiento en tu corazón, desde que tu padre murió me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de ti, a darte la mejor educación para que te convirtieras en la dama que eras.**_

—_**Pero no eras mi madre —respondió con amargura**_

—_**Pero te quería como tal y lo sabes —respondió Elroy**_

—_**Pero no era lo mismo, todas ellas tenían a sus padres, yo en cambio era una huérfana que vivía bajo su protección nada más.**_

—_**Eso no es cierto, jamás hice diferencia entre mis sobrinas y tú, todas ran tratadas de la misma manera, asistieron a los mismos colegios, fueron presentadas en sociedad de la misma manera sin hacer diferencia entre una y otra.**_

_**Sara Leagan guardó silencio, al ser consciente que todo cuanto Elroy le decía era cierto, pero ella quería más, ella quería todo cuanto Rosemary, Janice y Roselyn tenían, incluyendo el amor y la protección de sus padres.**_

—_**Dime una cosa Sara, tu sabias que Candice y Annie eran las mismas niñas que tu primo y tu abandonaron aquella noche.**_

—_**Al principio no —respondió con sinceridad.**_

—_**¿Que quieres decir?**_

—_**Me negué a que Roger trajera a alguien de aquel lugar el cual recordaba perfectamente, pero Roger lo hizo de igual manera, llevó a Candice a nuestra casa para que le hiciera compañía a Elisa, hubo algo en ella que me generó rechazó, pero no entendía la razón hasta que un día una de las encargadas de aquel orfanato vino a mi casa y comenzó a contarme las circunstancias como Candice y otra niña fueron encontradas en una noche nevada, fue ahí donde lo supe y lo confirme el día que **_

_**Caroline Britter llegó a mi casa con su hija Annabella, en cuanto vi a Candice y a Annabella me di cuenta del parecido de ambas niñas con Roselyn e Isabella, entonces no me quedó la menor duda que se trataba de ellas.**_

—_**Como pudiste ser tan cruel, para desde entonces conseguir con tus palabras que yo rechazara a aquellas dos niñas hasta llegar al punto de despreciarlas por el solo hecho de ser huérfanas, cuando en realidad no lo eran y tu lo sabias.**_

—_**Porque quería que ellas sintieran lo mismo que yo sentí cuando era una niña.**_

—_**Eres el ser mas perverso sobre la faz de la tierra, te mereces que Roselyn no muestre nada de compasión contigo.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Elroy abrió los ojos dejando caer dos gruesas lágrimas al darse cuenta la clase de monstruo que había criado, uno que no le importó morder la mano de quien le dio de comer en el pasado y de quien siempre la defendió de todos.

—Santo Dios, como puede existir una persona tan ruin —dijo Eleonor luego de escucha de labios de Terry lo ocurrido en la Mansion Ardley.

—Si yo estuviera en el lugar de los padres de Candy, harían que la colgaran en plaza publica y le prendieran fuego.

—Richard —Eleonor exclamó con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi padre —agregó Terry riendo por la cara de asombro de su madre.

—Nosotros no somos quien para arrancarle la vida a otro ser humano —dijo Eleonor —aunque no sería mala idea hacer algunas excepción —completó tan tranquilamente como si del estado del tiempo hablara.

—Madre —dijo Terry carcajeándose —no te conocían esa faceta suicida.

—No sabes la cantidad de veces que reprimí el deseo de rebanar el cuello de Susana —dijo la bella actriz sorbiendo de su tasa de té —Dime Terry ahora que los padres de Candy han aparecido, pedirás su mano en estos días como lo,habías pensado?.

—Madre, la muerte de Susana lo cambia todo.

—No debería —replicó Eleonor —ella y tu jamas formalizaron nada.

—Tienes razón, pero no permitiré que Candy sea señalada como la villana en esta historia cuando en realidad ella fue una víctima mas de las manipulaciones de Susana.

—¿Que piensan hacer para que esto no suceda ? —preguntó Richard interviniendo.

—Candy y yo hemos decidido esperar un tiempo prudente para formalizar abiertamente nuestra relación, por el momento ella seguirá con sus estudios y yo en el teatro, pero seguiremos viéndonos discretamente, ya he hablado con sus padres sobre nuestra situación y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con nuestra decisión aunque si se hubieran opuesto de igual manera lo hubiésemos llevado a cabo ya que Candy y yo somos adultos y no necesitamos la aprobación de nadie para tomar nuestras propias decisiones.

—Genio y figura hasta la sepultura —dijo Eleonor cubriendo sus labios para ocultar su risa.

Una semana después...

Toda la familia incluyendo Sara iban de camino a la estación de tren, abordarían uno que los llevara a a Florida en donde el resto de los Leagan aguardaban por ellos para la inauguración de uno de los,hoteles de su franquicia.

—¿Albert es necesario que vaya? —preguntaba Candy de pie junto a Albert en el anden de la estación del tren.

—Si —respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero no quiero perder las clases en la escuela de medicina, me reprobaran si lo hago.

—Buen intento Candy —respondió el rubio riendo a carcajadas —al parecer se te olvida que el rector de la escuela es nada mas y nada menos que tu padre.

Candy se unió a la risa de Albert —la verdad no lo he olvidado, pero no quiero ir, me es un poco extraño todo esto.

—¿Entonces es por Terry? —preguntó el rubio —no quieres ir porque no deseas alejarte de Terry.

Candy asintió —A ti no puedo engañarte.

—Oh vamos Candy, solo serán tres día, no es como si no vas a volver jamás.

Candy se mordió los labios, pues partir de New York y dejar de ver a Terry por tres días se le hacía una eternidad.

—Tienes razón —respondió ella sonriendo.

—Todo bien por aquí? —preguntó Roselyn acercándose a ambos rubios.

—Si —respondió Albert —le decía a Candy que Florida le encantará —mintió el rubio.

—¿Nunca has estado en Florida? —preguntó Roselyn abrazando a Candy.

—Si, una sola vez.

—¡Ah! entonces has visto sus maravillosas playas.

—No —respondió Candy —en realidad solo vine para hacer entrega de unos documentos del hospital.

—Pues no volveremos a New York sin que hayas visto toda la belleza de aquel lugar —intervino Ethan uniéndose a ellos.

—¡Eh! —musitó Candy.

Albert rió entre dientes —pues prepárense porque se darán cuenta lo atlética que es Candy, les aseguro que les hará recorrer aquellos maravilloso lugares sin darles tregua alguna —dijo burlón ganándose un fuerte pisotón.

—¡Aush! —se quejó el rubio —eres muy ruda.

—Eso es para que aprendas —respondió Candy sacando su lengua, provocando con ese gesto que todos los presentes rieran abiertamente.

—Hola —creí que no llegaría a tiempo —dijo el recién llegado con la respiración acortada por el gran esfuerzo.

—Terry —dijo Candy al reconocer la voz de su novio quien iba de incógnito —no estaba enterada que vendrías con nosotros.

—Era una sorpresa —respondió Roselyn guiñando un ojo cómplice.

—Ni creas que te libraras de mi tal fácilmente, pequeña Pecosa —susurró el castaño tocando su pequeña nariz con el dedo índice.

Todos rieron ante aquel peculiar trato y tras escuchar el llamado para que abordaran, ingresaron al tren.

—¿Pero y tu trabajo? —preguntó ella.

—El suplente tomará mi lugar —respondió él sonriendo.

—¿Como? —preguntó ella —me sorprende que el señor Hathaway te haya concedido sin mas estos días libres.

—No le quedaba de otra —respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros —me concedió el permiso ya que si no hundiese hecho de igual manera me hubiese largado, serán solamente tres días, sabrá como arreglárselas — sonrió de medio lado.

Horas mas tarde.

En cuanto llegaron a Florida fueron recibidos por Roger Leagan quien los escoltó hasta el hotel de su propiedad donde el resto de los Leagan se hospedaban.

—¿Que hace esa huérfana aquí? —Dijo Elisa furiosa cuando vio a Candy junto a todos los Ardley.

—Elisa guarda silencio —exigió Sara.

Elisa hizo caso omiso al pedido de su madre en su lugar continuó diciendo palabras despectivas contra Candy.

—He dicho que guardes silencio.

A regaña dientes la pelirroja luego de una mirada furibunda de su padre finalmente obedeció ...por el momento ya que su maquiavélica cabeza planeó fastidiarle la vida a Candy durante su estadía en la Florida.

Con la mirada destellado maldad, salió de presencia de sus primogenituras y se dirigió a su habitación para planear la manera como humillaría a Candy en presencia de todos los convidados a la inauguración.

Roger no daba crédito a todo cuanto Sara le decía.

—¿Como pudiste ser tan cruel? ¿ como pudiste callarte todos estos años, sabiendo que aquellas dos chicas eran las mismas niñas? —envenenaste a nuestros hijos y a la señora Elroy cuando sabías perfectamente que Candy era una autentica Ardley y no una recogida huérfana y mucho menos oportunista como siempre las has llamado.

—Roger por favor ayúdame, estoy arrepentida de lo que hice en el pasado.

—No cuentes conmigo —respondió Roger dignamente —si realmente estas arrepentida de tus acciones, entonces demuéstralo con tus hechos.

—Pero lo que me piden que haga es humillante.

—Es algo insignificante, tomando en cuenta que pueden tomar otro tipo de acciones.

—Pero Roger, ¿acaso no entiendes las consecuencias que todo esto pueden traerme ?

—Lo entiendo perfectamente Sara, pero no me pidas que interceda por Tía ante Roselyn, porque no pienso hacerlo —dijo el Señor Leagan furioso saliendo de aquella habitación azotando la puerta..

—Maldita Roselyn — Sara apretó los dientes —porque tenias que aparecer justo ahora para una vez mas quitármelo todo —dijo sabiendo que luego de cumplir con la condición de Roselyn Ardley, ella sería repudiada por los miembros de la alta sociedad de todo el Pais que estarían presentes durante la inauguración del Hotel, condenándola a una vida de exilio obligatorio en la Mansion Leagan de por vida.

Continuará...

—Ay mi Dios, que se traerá entre manos Elisa? Jajajaja pero lo que sea que trame se llevara una gran sorpresa jajajajajaja ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenece, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Trece

Aburrido y cansado de aquel ambiente superficial, Gilbert Morris un prestigioso e intachable periodista del New York Times, bajaba de su auto junto a su fotógrafo listo para cubrir aquel evento.

Gilbert era en verdad un reportero de espectáculos y no un reportero de eventos sociales, pero para su desgracia su compañero Henry Melton quien estaba a cargo de aquel evento, enfermó de manera repentina y él fue el elegido para ocupar su lugar.

Gilbert odiaba todo aquel ambiente de excentricidad en que las grandes esferas de la sociedad desperdiciaban su dinero en eventos como ese, habiendo en el mundo tantos niños desprotegidos y sin esperanza de llevar nada a su boca ese día.

En el pasado, él fue uno de esos niños, veía como los patrones de sus padre derrochaban dinero a manos llenas en fiestas para sus hijos, mientras que ellos trabajaban arduamente para que a él y a sus hermanos no les faltara nada.

Ver lo injusta que era la vida con los menos afortunados, hizo que Gilbert se forjará una meta la cual cumplió con el pasar de los años, y tras recibirse con honores en la Universidad de New York en donde estudió periodismo gracias a una beca que se gano por sus altos índices académicos, Gilbert, fue contratado en el New York Times y luego de unos años, compró una casa para sus padres y se dedicó a darles lo mejor del mundo, todo el tiempo que permanecieron con vida, tras las partida de ambos a la eternidad, Gilbert dedicó gran parte de sus entradas económicas a ayudar a casas hogares y a familias necesitadas en su entorno, fue de esta manera como junto a su esposa e hijos se ganaron el título de los ángeles de los menos afortunados.

—Guille, hasta que hora estaremos aquí? —preguntó Fred detrás de él.

—Si de mi dependiera, me largaba ahora mismo de aquí —respondió Gilbert a su compañero —sabes cuanto me asquea ver tanto derroche en una sola noche.

Gilbert y Fred mostraron al comensal sus credenciales junto a la carta de invitación e ingresaron a aquel lugar luego de ser verificado su pase.

Elisa y Niel sonrieron en cuanto vieron ingresar a los Ardley.

Aguardaron pacientemente cual hienas al acecho de su presa.

Un destello de maldad brilló en sus ojos marrones al ver como los miembros de la familia Ardley se dispersaban a otro punto del salon, dejando a Candy solamente en la compañía de un extraño hombre de espejuelos, barba y bigote que le daba una apariencia misteriosa.

—Pero vean nada más a quien tenemos aquí, si es la moza de establo —dijo Elisa con una risa mordaz acercándose junto a su hermano

—Candice creo que te has equivocado de entrada, la entrada del personal de servicio se encuentra en la parte trasera —dijo Niel desdeñoso.

Candy y su acompañante se giraron para quedar frente a las últimas personas a las que querían ver en ese momento.

Hola Elisa, Hola Niel, no puedo decir que es un placer verlos, porque no es parte de mi vivir de la mentira como otros lo hacen —respondió Candy con sarcasmo permitiendo que Terry se relajara ante aquella actitud temeraria de su Pecosa.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —respondió Elisa alzando la nariz —no sé como le hiciste para que la Tía Elroy te permitiera venir a este evento que es de carácter familiar.

—No tuve que hacer nada al respecto —respondió Candy —por si lo has olvidado soy una Ardley.

—Por la caridad del Tío William nada más —respondió Niel mordaz.

Candy sonrió de medio lado —creo que los que han vivido de la caridad de los Ardley hasta el día de hoy son otros, como ustedes deben saberlo.

Terry se mordió los labios, para evitar reír por ver las caras de los hermanos del infierno.

—Quien demonios te crees maldita moza de establo para insinuar que hemos vivido de la caridad de los Ardley? —vociferó Elisa.

—Yooooo —dijo Candy llevando una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho fingiendo estar escandalizada —jamás he mencionado sus nombres, o ¿lo he hecho? —les preguntó fingiendo demencia.

—No te hagas la graciosa con nosotros, moza de establo —dijo Elisa roja de ira.

—Elisa, no le prestes atención a las palabras de esta huérfana —le dijo Niel a su hermana —y tu —dijo dirigiéndose a Candy —porque mejor no vas a la cocina para que te reúnas con la gente como tú.

Al sentir la rigidez de Terry, Candy le dio un apretón de mano para tranquilizarlo.

—Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo —respondió Candy —en la cocina está la gente como yo y no aquí en este lugar que esta lleno en su gran mayoría por personas vacías y amargadas como ustedes dos —Candy entrelazó su brazo al de Terry —vámonos Jean Paul el habiente aquí se ha contaminado.

—Vaya veo que no has perdido el tiempo en estos meses —dijo Elisa antes que Candy y Terry se retiraran —Yo que tu querido no me tomaría en serio la relación que sea que tengas con esta arribista, tiene por costumbre calentar la ropa de cama de los caballeros, no es así Niel —dijo Elisa con ponzoña en cada palabra —Hermano deberías de contarle al caballero la clase de mujer que es esta —dijo haciendo un gesto de asco.

Niel rió —te refieres a la noche que se me insinuó en aquella abandonada villa.

—Eso es mentira —dijo Candy

—Me negarás que estuvimos a solas.

—Porque me engañaste —respondió Candy —me enviaste una nota haciéndote pasar por Terry.

—¡Ah claro! Y la distinguida señorita Ardley fue corriendo para encontrarse con aquel fracasado actorcete de quinta —dijo Niel con una sonrisa.

Terry estaba al tanto del fallido compromiso entre Candy y aquel maldito bastardo quien junto a su hermana y madre habían usado todo tipo de artimañas para convencer a Elroy Ardley a aceptar una unión de total interés para ambas familias

Pero aquello era lo último que Terry podía soportar escuchar, y no era precisamente el que se refirieran a él de aquella manera, sino el hecho que aquel bastardo se hubiese pasar por él para hacerle daño a Candy.

No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que aquella fue la artimaña que aquel par de hienas usaron para comprometer a Candy y obligarla así, a aquel absurdo compromiso el cual gracias a la intervención y aparición de Albert quedó totalmente disuelto.

De manera intimidante y ante la mirada atónita de Elisa, Terry sujetó a Niel de las solapas y le propinó un derechazo directo a la nariz del joven Leagan, enviándolo directo al piso con sangre escurriendo desde su nariz hasta su boca y manchado su hasta ahora impecable traje.

—Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, mejor te es que no le hayas tocado ni un cabello a Candy o de lo contrario ...

—Gra...Gra...Grantchester —balbuceo Niel interrumpiendo a Terry y escuchándose como una gallina cacaraqueando

—Terry —chilló Elisa.

Escuchar aquel nombre hizo que Gilbert junto a su compañero se pusieran alerta.

—Si, soy yo —respondió Terry removiendo los espejuelos que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos color azul con destellos verdes los cuales ardían de rabia.

—¿Que haces con esta arribista? —masculló Elisa apretando la mandíbula.

—Mas respeto para con mi novia —respondió un furioso Terry abrazando a Candy de manera protectora.

Elisa sonrió de manera malévola.

—Veo que te ha engatusado como es su costumbre, espero no te haga lo mismo que a mi hermano Niel, Candice es una libertina que va por la vida sonsacando a los hombres y calentando sus ...

Elisa fue incapaz de terminar con su mentiras ya que una fuerte bofetada proveniente de la mano de Candy le cruzó el rostro con tanta fuerza que la joven pelirroja cayó de bruces en el piso junto a su hermano que yacía sangrando de su fracturada nariz.

—Escúchame bien maldita víbora no permitiré un solo insulto en mi contra —dijo una furiosa Candy.

—Maldita moza de establo, pagaras muy caro tu atrevimiento —vociferó Elisa poniéndose de pie —Haré que vuelvas al maldito hospicio al que perteneces.

Fred sonrió al notar que ellos eran los únicos periodistas en aquella apartada area, con rapidez sacó su cámara, pero antes que comenzara a sacar una sola fotografía Gilbert lo detuvo.

—Aguarda

—Pero Guille esto será la mejor notica en la sección de sociales tomando en cuenta que el niño prodigio de Broadway es parte de ella, no te das cuenta —dijo —Susana Marlowe acaba de morir el chico ya está con otra joven quien es nada mas y nada menos que la heredera de los poderosos Ardley.

—Él está en todo su derecho, hasta donde recuerdo jamás hubo un compromiso formal entre Susana Marlowe y Graham —respondió Gilbert.

—Con mayor razón —insistió Fred —tal vez la joven Ardley es la causante que así haya sido.

—No —respondió Gilbert —nosotros no somos esa clase de reporteros que venden notas amarillistas —Advirtió a su fotógrafo obligándolo con la mirada a que guardara su cámara.

—Cállate Elisa —Dijo Albert quien se había aproximado junto a los demás miembros de los Ardley al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Oh claro ahora entiendo porque nuestro lustre Tío William defiende a esta huérfana, seguro le calienta las sábanas.

—Un insulto más contra Candice y juro por Dios que haré se trague sus palabras.

Elisa no se inmutó ante aquellas palabras provenientes de labios de Gaven Scott.

—Seguro usted es otro a quien esta cualquiera ha enredado con su cara de mosca muerta.

Cállate Elisa —gritó una enfurecida Elroy estampando una sonora bofetada en la ya enrojecida mejilla de la joven Leagan.

—Tia Elroy —chilló Elisa acariciando su mejilla.

—Se lo advertí —dijo Gaven furioso —William lamento mucho todo esto, pero como comprenderás, es evidente que ni Sara ni sus hijos se merecen ningún tipo de consideración de nuestra parte, lo lamento por Roger pero no me queda mas opción que proceder legalmente contra su esposa y sus hijos, los tres han hecho cosas deplorables contra la integridad de mi hija y no permitiré que esto se repita.

—Lo comprendo Gaven y estoy de acuerdo contigo —respondió Albert.

—En ese caso, mi familia y yo nos retiramos, nada nos detiene en este lugar.

Escuchar aquellas palabras provocaron que la sangre de los jóvenes Leagan se congelara en su interior y que sus rostros se volvieran mas pálidos que una hoja de papel.

—¿Hija? —que clase de broma es esta? —le preguntó Elisa a su madre quien se habia aproximado.

—Ninguna broma niña estúpida —respondió Sara abofeteando a Elisa —por tu culpa terminaremos presos de por vida, ¿que te costaba cerrar tu boca tal cual te lo pedí anoche? —lo has echado todo a perder.

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta de salida, Terry sintió que la sangre se le congeló en su interior al reconocer a aquellos dos reporteros del New York Times quienes habían sido testigos de primera fila de todo aquel espectáculo.

—Los alcanzaré luego, hay un asunto que debo arreglar ahora mismo — dijo Terry.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo Candy detrás de él.

—No, ve con tus padre y tu hermano y no salgas de tu habitación —ordenó el castaño.

Como la obstinada chica que era Candy se negó a obedecer la petición de Terry, temiendo que el castaño regresara al salon y armara un zafarrancho, se colgó de su brazo.

—Yo iré contigo a donde quiera que vayas —dijo Candy — o nos vamos juntos con mis padre e Ethan —sentenció.

Terry suspiró y sin quedarle mas remedio permitió que Candy lo acompañara.

Tres días después...

Terry no entendía la razón por la cual todos en el teatro se ponían en pie y aplaudían mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ingresar en su camerino, pagado en el espejo, se encontraba

una nota de periódico la cual tomó y comenzó a leer con gran sorpresa ante el título de, articulo que decía:

**La Historia Real de Romeo y Julieta**

**¿Villanos o Víctimas?**

Terry no daba crédito a lo que leía, aquel reportero había plasmado con la autorización de ambos protagonistas, su historia de amor truncado y el gran sacrificio de amor de Julieta, ( nombre que aquel reportero usó como seudónimo para proteger la privacidad de Candy) de una manera profesional en la sección de espectáculos.

Los ojos de Terry se clavaron al final del reportaje donde en letras mas grandes y en negritas se encontraban dos preguntas a manera de reflexión.

_**¿Debe una persona guardar luto a quien fue capaz de atentar contra su propia vida para cumplir sus caprichos, y a base de mentiras lo retuvo, para luego descubrir la verdad de labios de quien fuera su verdugo durante todos esos años?.**_

_**¿Usted que haría?**_

—Lo hizo, ahora entiendo la razón por la cual aquel hombre y su familia eran conocidos como los ángeles de los menos afortunados —Dijo Terry cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en el amplió sofá, comprendiendo ahora la reacción de sus compañeros de trabajo ya que el titular de periódico tenia fecha de dos días atrás.

Tras finalizar la presentación, el público se puso de pie y ovacionó al guapo actor que personificaba a Hamlet.

Al salir del teatro, grande fue la sorpresa de Terry al toparse con una gran multitud de admiradoras que sostenían rótulos mostrando su apoyo a que merecía ser feliz con su Julieta y no tenía porque guardar luto a quien no lo merecía.

—_**Señor Graham ¿cuando conoceremos a su Julieta de la vida Real**_? —comenzaron a preguntar muchos periodistas al mismo tiempo, luego de rodearlo antes de que Terry pudiera advertir que lo hacían.

Continuará...

—_**Y hasta aquí la aparición de las Leagan jajaja como dijo nuestro suegro, se merecen ser expuestas en la plaza publica antes de prenderles fuego jajaja, pero el castigo de estos tres personajes queda a imaginación de cada una de ustedes jajaja.**_

**_—_****_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en apoyo a lo que he compartido hasta el día de hoy, el apoyo de ustedes, es el motor a seguir en esta aventura._**

—_**Les deseo una Feliz Navidad chicas hermosas, que pasen una excelente velada junto a todos sus seres queridos y degusten cada uno de los platillos que estoy segura adornaran sus mesas esta noche.**_

**_—_****_Reciban un fuerte abrazo y beso a la distancia de su amiga Rossy Castaneda ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Catorce

Hola chicas, sé que dejé a imaginación de cada una el castigo de las Leagan, pero alguien me pidió castigo para ellas y pues como no me gusta hacerme del rogar le vamos a dar su merecido castigo a esos tres jajajaja, así que, aquí vamos ;)

Dos días habían pasado desde la inauguración del Hotel en la Florida y el regreso de los Ardley y los Leagan a Chicago.

Dos días en los que Sara junto a sus hijos se creían a salvo de las represalias contra ellos por todo el daño que le hicieron a Candy en el pasado.

Sara y Elisa regresaban a su casa luego de un largo día en el centro de Chicago en donde ambas compraron una exagerada cantidad de vestidos, sin saber que no tendrían el tiempo para lucirlos en sociedad, ya que en el momento en que Stuart su chofer, abrió la puerta, unos agentes aguardaban por ellas.

El rostro de Sara y Elisa perdió todo color al ver que uno de los agentes sostenía a Niel que al ver a su madre ingresar a la casa comenzó a gritar como siempre solía hacerlo cuando se veía acorralado.

—Mamaaaaaá

Aquel desgarrador grito, hizo que a Sara se le congelara la sangre en su interior en el momento que dos agentes se acercaran a ellas.

—Señora Sara Leagan, queda usted detenida por el delito de complicidad en el secuestro de dos pequeñas niñas y por el abandono de las mismas, poniendo en peligro sus vidas.

—Señorita Elisa Leagan —queda usted detenida por injurias y daños a la moral en contra de la integridad de la señorita Candice Scott Ardley.

—Joven Daniel Leagan, queda usted detenido por usurpación de identidad para atentar contra la integridad integridad física de la señorita Candice Scott Ardley

—Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, ya que todo lo que digan será usado en su contra —advirtió el comandante de la policía de Chicago.

—Padre no puede permitir que nos hagan esto —decía Elisa mientras era sujetada por un agente de la policía.

—Lo siento Elisa —respondió Roger Leagan —lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes en estos momentos es delegar a uno de nuestros abogados para su defensa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, al parecer tenemos carne nueva .

—No te nos acerques mugrosa —gritó una alzada Elisa

—Elisa cállate —le susurró Sara al oído

—Pero vean que modales los de esta princesita —dijo una de las reas rodeándolas —creo que le tendremos que dar una lección y enseñarle quien manda aquí

—Por favor —rogó Sara —no nos hagan daño —dígannos que quieren y se los daremos.

—Madre —chilló Elisa —como puedes hacer trato con gentuza como esta.

—Al parecer la princesita es bastante alzada —Maggie rió entre dientes —ven aquí —le dijo halando a Elisa fuertemente de uno de sus brazos —te bajaré esos aires de grandezas mocosa estúpida y aprenderás quien manda en este lugar —amenazó —comenzaré con esa hermosa cabellera roja —Maggie rió con maldad —tu —le dijo a una de sus secuaces —hazle un hermoso corte de cabello a esta princesita como parte de la bienvenida a este hotel de lujo.

Elisa comenzó a gritar todo tipo de improperios mientras revoloteaba como gallina para liberarse del agarre de Maggie, provocando que la tosca mujer la sujetara del cuello

—Escúchame bien mocosa insolente te arrancaré los dientes uno a uno si vuelves a dirigirme un solo improperio ¿te quedó claro?

Elisa abrió los ojos con terror al darse cuenta que aquella mujer no estaba bromeando

Sus ojos marrones se cristalizaron y gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al ver como uno a uno, sus rizos los cuales acicalaba con devoción cada noche, cain al suelo.

Sara por su parte al ver como la bien cuidada cabellera de su hija queda reducida a nada, apretó los dientes, empuñó sus manos y maldijo el sentirse a merced de aquellas mujeres.

—Me su cabello —dijo otra de las reclusas señalando la cabellera de Sara.

—Es todo tuyo —respondió Maggie soltando a una pelona Elisa y sujetando a Sara.

En el reclusorio masculino las cosas no eran tan diferentes, tan pronto Niel ingreso, el jefe de los recluso lo declaró como su sirviente.

Una semana después...

Vestidos con trajes color naranja y encadenados de pies y manos cual peligrosos delincuentes, Sara, Elisa y Niel Leagan fueron presentados delante del juez para escuchar la sentencia que les dictarían.

Ver las condiciones deplorables en la que encontraban provocó un gran dolor en el corazón de Roger Leagan quien había hecho todo cuanto puedo para conseguir una fianza en favor de su familia, pero aquella petición le fue negada, ya que los Ferretti y sobre todo la mano de alguien mas poderoso se unieron para que les fuera negado todo beneficio.

El representante de los miembros del jurado se acercó al juez para entregarle la deliberación.

El juez tomó el sobre y tomando el abre carta, lo abrió y comenzó a leer la sentencia de cada uno.

—Sara Leagan el jurado la ha encontrado culpable de los delitos que se le imputaron y es sentenciada a 30 años de presión en una cárcel de máxima seguridad

—Nooooo - gritó Sara desgarradoramente.

—Elisa y Daniel Leagan, el jurado los declara culpables por los delitos imputados y los condena a 25 años de presión los cuales tras de recibir una orden de extradición por orden de la corona Británica por haber atentado en el pasado contra la integridad de un miembro de la familia Real, deberán cumplir en una de las mazmorras de el Reino Unido.

Al escuchar los desgarradores gritos de sus hijos tras leer aquel veredicto, Roger Leagan dejó caer dos gruesas lágrimas y sin mirar a tras salió de aquel lugar, agradeciendo al menos que aquel doloroso proceso en contra de su esposa e hijos se llevó a cabo en total discreción para no exhibirlos públicamente.

Dos meses después...

Era la última función en Broadway para dar paso a dos semanas de merecido descanso a los miembros de la compañía Stratford por motivo de las fiestas de Navidad y Año nuevo en donde todos los actores se reunían con sus familiares tanto en el estado de New York como en otros estados de la Union Americana.

Aquella fue la fecha que Terry y Candy escogieron para finalmente presentarse ante la sociedad Neoyorquina tal y como fueron llamados desde que aquel reportaje salió en la sección de espectáculos del New York Time, "Romeo y Julieta de la Vida Real".

—Muchacho, ¿estas listo? —preguntó Robert ingresando al cuarto adjunto al salon de conferencia del Teatro —Jamás en mi vida había visto tantos reporteros reunidos por una rueda de prensa.

—Si, lo estoy —respondió Terry.

—Y tu novia —dijo Robert barriendo con la mirada la habitación —no se supone que estaría presente.

—Así es —respondió Terry —estará con su familia entre los periodistas.

—Buena jugada —dijo Robert sonriendo —ellos esperan que la afortunada Julieta aparezca de tu brazo en la rueda de prensa.

—Lo sé —respondió Terry acomodándose la corbata y preparándose para salir a enfrentar a quienes en el pasado fueron sus verdugos y ahora aguardaban por él cual ave de rapiñas en espera de una exclusiva.

Terry respiró profundamente al momento de tomar el pomo de la puerta que dividía una habitación de la otra, tiro este y en el momento que su gallarda figura se dejo ver, los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y antes que cualquiera comenzara hacer una sola pregunta, Terry alzó la mano indicándoles que guardarán silencio mientras él comenzaba a hablar.

—Buenas noches —saludó cortésmente —agradezco la presencia de cada miembro de la prensa Neoyorquina, no tienen idea lo que eso significa para mi.

Terry les dedicó una leve sonrisa la cual fue captada por muchas cámaras fotográficas, dejando sorprendido a mas de uno de los periodistas presentes ya que en el pasado, el joven y guapo actor se hubo mostrado indiferente a los intentos de muchos de ellos que intentaron entrevistarlo.

Luego de aclarase la garganta, el joven actor estrella de Broadway se preparó para rendir su declaración.

—Conocí a mi Julieta a bordo de un Transatlántico que me llevaba de regreso a Londres,mi tierra natal —cerró los ojos y suspiró —era una noche brumosa y recuerdo que mientras los pasajeros celebraban el fin del año 1912 y recibían el año 1913 yo me encontraba en la proa del barco sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto un ángel se abrió pasó entre la espesa bruma y sólo me bastó verme reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos para darme cuenta que no podría olvidarlos jamás y que mi vida cambiaría de una manera radical a partir de ese noche, marcando un antes y un después en lo que hasta ese momento fuera mi solitaria vida aristócrata.

Sonidos de sorpresa se escucharon en el recinto ya que aún cuando se rumoreaba que el mejor Romeo de la historia era de la descendencia aristócrata, escucharlo de sus propios labios era verdaderamente épico.

Terry continuó con su relato, arrancando mas de un suspiro entre las féminas que se encontraban presentes en el recinto y sinceras miradas de admiración entre los caballeros y periodistas quienes escuchaban atentamente y escribían con magistral rapidez todo cuanto el guapo actor decía.

—La noche del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, no fue para nada lo que yo había planeado fuera, durante los meses de preparación soñé con ese gran día ya que ademas de consagrarme como el Romeo mas joven en la historia de Broadway sería además la mejor noche de mi vida ya que planee durante muchos días la manera como le pediría a mi Julieta me hiciera el honor de convertiste en mi esposa y realizar así el mas precisado de mis sueños —cerró los ojos —pero no todos los sueños se cumplen en su lugar se convierten en la peor pesadilla de la cual por mas que quieras y hagas no puedes despertar.

Esa noche mientras sostenía a Susana en brazos luego que mi Julieta hubo evitado una desgracia, sentí el enorme peso de la responsabilidad con cada paso que daba, ver la tristeza y dolor en aquellos hermosos ojos que se convirtieron desde el primer momento que los vi en la luz en mi camino, devastaron mi corazón, por una parte estaba la joven quien entonces creí me había salvado la vida y por otra la joven con quien quería compartir el resto de mi vida.

—La distancia que corrí por las escaleras para impedir que mi Julieta se marchara de mi lado esa noche, se volvieron inmensamente largas y cuando finalmente la alcance, rodeé su cintura en un intento de retenerla conmigo, pero ambos estábamos tan conectados por un lazo invisible e indestructible hasta ese momento, que me di cuenta que ella no podría aceptarme sabiendo que otra persona sufría por nuestra causa.

—No hicieron falta palabras, ambos lo entendimos y el silencio se convirtió en aquel momento en nuestro único testigo del sacrificio de Amor mas grande que ambos decidimos hacer, sin medir en el dolor y la soledad al que ambos nos condenamos a partir de esa noche nevada.

—Vi la silueta de mi amada caminar bajo la inmensa nieve y mi corazón se desgarró en mil pedazos, deseaba con toda mi alma correr tras ella, pero el peso de un deber que al final resulto ser toda una trampa desde el principio me lo impidieron.

Las jóvenes admiradoras del guapo actor limpiaban discretamente sus lágrimas ante aquel relato.

—Agradezco a Dios, que nuestros corazones permanecieron fieles a aquel sentimiento que nació a bordo de un barco hace cerca de ocho años y ahora luego de tres años de separación y tras descubrir una verdad que nos mantuvo separados, puedo gritar con libertad a los cuatro vientos, que mi amor por ella permaneció intacto.

Terry se puso de pie y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Candy que era el tiempo.

Mientras Candy se abría paso por la multitud, Terry comenzó a dedicarle a unas palabras que hicieron suspirar a todos dentro del recinto.

Mi Julieta, delante de todos los que se encuentran presentes en este lugar, y aunque ya te lo había dicho antes, siento la necesidad y el deseo de repetirlo, para que ellos sean testigos de lo que guardé en mi corazón durante todo este tiempo —; "En mi nada ha cambiado ni cambiará jamás".

En cuanto Candy se paró frente a él, Terry extendió su mano y la ayudo a subir al lugar donde él se encontraba.

—Les presento a la señorita Candice Scott Ardley, mi dulce Julieta —dijo Terry poniéndose en una de sus rodillas y sacando una cajita de terciopelo color perla, abriéndola y dejando ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso de los tesoros de la casa Grantchester, dejando a todos incluyendo a Candy con la mandíbula desencajada ante las palabras que pronunció delante de todos.

—Candice, me harías el honor de aceptarme como tu futuro esposo y cumplir así el mayor de mis sueños?

Ante el silencio de Candy quien se había quedado en shock por aquella petición pública, todas las jovencitas dentro de aquel recinto comenzaron a ovacionar.

—Acepta, acepta.

Candy se pellizco una, dos y tres veces para asegurarse que no estaba soñando como muchas veces lo hubo hecho, al comprobar que todo aquello era una realidad, cubrió su boca con ambas para ahogar sus sollozos y responder segundos después.

—Si —acepto

El sonido de Flashes y suspiros se escucharon en el momento en que Terry sacó el anillo y lo deslizó por el dedo anular de Candy, convirtiéndose aquel acontecimiento en la mejor nota en la sección de espectáculo jamás antes vista la cual se regó como pólvora alrededor del Pais.

Tres años separados le parecían suficiente tiempo de espera a Terry, así que luego de salir del Teatro le propuso a Candy que unieran sus vidas el mismo día en que años atrás de habían conocido; Candy aceptó y en una carrera contra el reloj, ambas familias se desplazaron al único lugar que podía ser testigo de la unión entre ambos, El Hogar de Pony, teniendo como testigos a todos los seres queridos de Candy.

Una semana después...

La capilla del Hogar de Pony fue decorada para la ocasión.

Candy, enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía ver como un hada de cuento infantil caminó junto a su padre y Albert hasta donde un sonriente Terry aguardaba por ella.

La boda religiosa se llevó acabo tal y como ambos novios lo dispusieron y luego de pronunciar los votos matrimoniales, las palabras mas esperadas para Terry y Candy fueron pronunciadas.

—Lo que Dios unió no lo,separe el hombre, los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Con manos temblorosas, Terry alzó el velo que cubría el rostro de Candy y beso sus labios en un casto beso, provocando que Candy se sonrojara y todos en el interior de la Iglesia aplaudieran celebrando la unión de ambos.

Antes de partir a Lakewood donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete y el baile, Candy y Terry, tomados de la mano, ahora como esposos ante Dios y los hombres, se dirigieron en medio de la nieve a la colina de Pony.

—La primera vez que estuve aquí, prometí frente al padre árbol que volvería pero que lo haría junto a ti —le decía Terry a Candy —Y ahora, heme aquí cumpliendo mi promesa.

—Terry desde aquel día que estuviste aquí , este lugar tuvo mas valor del que ya tenía al igual que cada uno de los objetos que tocaste —confesó —fue en este lugar donde leí la carta de tu madre, no tienes idea de cuanto agradezco a Dios haya enviado a Annie en el momento justo para hacerme ver el gran error que cometí en el pasado lo cual me sirvió para tomar La Decisión mas importante de mi vida —dijo Candy con sus ojos cargados de amor.

Terry sonrió —mi Candy, mi dulce Candy, mi amada Julieta, mi princesa, eres la única que ha habitado en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos desde el día que te cruzaste en mi camino aquella noche brumosa, mi vida sin ti no tiene razón de ser, eres el motor de mi vida, la que le da sentido a cada cosa que hago, sin ti soy como un barco a la deriva en medio del inmenso océano —Terry acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó de manera tierna provocando que Candy suspirara —Te Amo Candy, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y te juro que compensaré todos y cada uno de los momentos que estuvimos alejados.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creaoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

La Decisión

By Rossy Castaneda

Epílogo

Candy sentía que moriría de vergüenza, la charla con la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria fue ligera, amena y comprensiva, no así la de la Tia Elroy, aquellos minutos fueron los mas vergonzosos, pero la que hizo que sus cabellos se erizaran hasta la raíz fue la charla con su madre y su tia Isabella quienes además de brindarle un par de consejos para la noche de boda le regalaron unos modelitos diseñados por las manos diestras de Isabella, hechos exclusivamente para ella, para que impresionara a Terry la noche de boda.

Candy deseó con el corazón y el alma, haber llevado con ella su camisón, ya que con las prendas que recibió de obsequio se sentía completamente desnuda.

—¿Candy, sucede algo? —preguntó Terry preocupado al ver que su ahora esposa llevaba demasiado tiempo dentro del cuarto de baño de la casa de campo de los Ardley.

Candy miró su reflejo una vez más al espejo.

—Tengo un poco de frío —respondió —¿Puedes traerme una de las piezas de la ropa de cama? —preguntó con timidez.

—Te sientes bi... —Terry fue incapaz de terminar la frase, ya que se había puesto de pie y sin tocar siquiera, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Los ojos del castaño observaron detenidamente a la hermosa mujer frente a él vestida únicamente con un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior los cuales eran la nueva tendencia en ropa íntima femenina.

Conforme avanzaba su escrutinio y para vergüenza del guapo actor su amigo de entrepierna dio señal de lo maravillado que estaba ante tanta belleza frente a él.

Con paso firme, Terry ingresó totalmente al cuarto de baño y cual macho Alfa que reconoce a su hembra, Terry rodeó a Candy para observarla detenidamente sin perder ni un solo detalle.

Candy cruzó las piernas y cubrió con sus manos la parte delantera de su desnudez, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo con la parte trasera, regalándole a Terry una vision celestial de unos redondos y bien formados glúteos que estaban expuestos, cubiertos solo por un trozo de tela blanca bordada, que le dejaban ver al castaño mas allá de lo que el decoro permitía.

Las mejillas de Candy se tornaron tan calientes al punto que era capaz de encender un pedazo de papel si se lo hubieran colocado en ellas.

Terry se detuvo detrás de Candy y aspiró el aroma de su dorada cabellera.

—¡Mmmm! Hueles a rosas —dijo con voz ronca y dolorosamente seductora.

Candy dio un respingo cuando sintió el aliento de Terry muy cerca a su oido, embriagándola de tal manera que sus piernas flaquearon.

Terry la sujetó de la cintura para evitar su caída.

—Que pasa Pecosa, ¿a caso te sientes como la Caperucita roja aterrada por la cercanía del Lobo feroz? —bromeó Terry para que ella se relajara, consiguiéndolo.

Candy comenzó a reír —Pero debo reconocer que este lobo feroz, ademas de apuesto es todo un caballero.

Ahora fue el tiempo de Terry de reír —Bueno acepto lo de apuesto —dijo arrogante y engreído —pero confieso que con ese provocativo modelo que llevas puesto, el caballero quedó fuera de estas cuatro paredes —respondió señalando el contorno del cuarto de baño.

Candy quien se había relajado, volvió a tensarse al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—No sientas vergüenza de mostrarte a mi vestida de esa manera, Candy —Le susurró Terry al oido para luego besar su cuello —estamos casados, ¿lo recuerdas?

Candy asintió —Como olvidarlo —respondió esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Candy —dijo Terry tomando su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos —te confieso que muero por estar contigo, pero quiero que estes relajada y que disfrutes la experiencia —Terry besó su frente.

—Terry yo también quiero estar contigo —respondió Candy sonrojándose—es solo que esto —dijo señalando las prendas que vestía —es demasiado trasparente y no deseaba salir así ante ti y que pensaras que era una mujer libertina.

Terry acarició sus sonrojadas mejillas —De modo que eso era lo que te preocupaba —dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa —¡Por Dios! Amaba a la joven frente a él, amaba que aún cuando era atrevida para muchas otras cosas, era bastante pudorosa en cuanto a su cuerpo se refería.

Candy asintió.

—Jamás pensaría algo así de ti —Terry se acercó a ella y besó tiernamente sus labios —sé que nunca harías algo que vaya en contra de tus principios.

—¿Entonces esto —dijo señalando las prendas —no te parece demasiado revelador?

—Claro que no —respondió él sonriendo —es hermoso y en ti se ve mas hermoso aún.

Candy sonrió tímidamente —me lo dejaré, quiero verme bonita para ti y que lo que tenga puesto sea siempre de tu agrado.

—Candy —dijo él mirándola a los ojos —si vistieras un costal de papas, estoy seguro que se vería hermoso en ti, aunque debo aclararte que —Terry sonrió traviesamente —verte sin ropa seria un sueño hecho realidad.

—Ahora puedes hacerlo —respondió ella mordiéndose los labios —somos esposos y estas en todo tu derecho.

Terry amó escuchar aquellas palabras, ya que era la invitación directa de su ahora esposa para que la despojara de aquellas prendas y consumaran su matrimonio.

Tomando a Candy en brazos, Terry caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, bajó a Candy junto a un gran espejo, lentamente, despojó a Candy de las pocas prendas que cubrían su total desnudez.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo alzando el mentón de ella —abre tus ojos y mira cuan bella eres.

Poco a poco, Candy comenzó a abrir los ojos, le sorprendió ver los cambios que su cuerpo había sufrido los últimos años, los cuales ella ignoró ya que se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo como enfermera en la clínica del Hogar de Pony.

La joven rubia se sonrojó al ver la mirada oscurecida con la que Terry la observaba de hito a hito, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse en el fuerte pecho de Terry quien la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su cuello.

Candy jadeó al sentir el cálido aliento de Terry humedeciendo su cuello.

—Me despojaré de la ropa —le advirtió

Candy asintió y se mordió los labios.

Como enfermera, no era la primera vez que Candy vería un cuerpo desnudo, había visto cuerpos tanto de mujeres como de hombres completamente desnudos, pero Terry no era un número, Terry no era uno de sus pacientes, Terry era el hombre que amaba y moría por verlo completamente desnudo, con aquel deseo a flor de piel, Candy se giró para contemplar aquel ritual.

Conforme cada prenda de Terry caía al suelo, Candy sentía que su respiración se agitaba, su corazón latía mas aprisa, su boca se secaba.

Cuando la última prenda cayó al piso mostrando a Terry completamente desnudo ante ella, Candy recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de su esposo, de la misma manera como él lo hizo anteriormente con ella; su verde mirada fue cambiando de inocente a una mirada de deseo puro.

Terry curvó sus labios en una ligera sonrisa complacida, en el momento en que Candy extendió una de sus pequeñas manos para explorar su cuerpo.

La sonrisa se le borró y dio paso a un rostro extasiado en el momento que Candy comenzó a recorrer con uno de sus dedos su torso desnudo, provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Las inexpertas pero curiosas manos de Candy eran en el cuerpo de Terry una especie de fuego que iba consumiéndolo conforme subían y bajaban por su torso.

Candy no tenía ni la menor idea de lo crueles que estaban resultando sus suaves y tímidas caricias en el cuerpo de Terry.

Terry sintió que moriría ahi mismo, en el momento en que Candy bajó un poco mas su mano, deteniéndose en su firme abdomen, para luego subir nuevamente, provocando que él se estremeciera una vez mas de tal manera que dio un respingo y gruñó quedamente.

—¿Te hago daño? —Preguntó Candy con preocupación apartándose un poco al ver como Terry apretaba la mandíbula y gruñía.

—Si —respondió él —pero no el tipo de daño que te imaginas —aclaró.

Candy sonrió al captar el significado de sus palabras.

—Pero será mejor que te detenga ahora mismo, o nuestra noche de bodas se convertirá en la mayor de mis vergüenzas —dijo él consiente que si permitía que ella continuará su exploración explotaría vergonzosamente delante de sus ojos y eso no era precisamente lo que deseaba; él deseaba hacer que ella gozara de su primera vez, que la recordara como la mejor noche de su vida y no como la noche que él se derramó con sus puras caricias.

Terry comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Candy, quien comenzó a retorcerse bajo cada caricia recibida.

Los cálidos labios de él comenzaron a trazar una linea de besos desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus dos hermosas y elevadas colinas.

Su mirada azul contempló con adoración y excitación aquellos dos blancos senos que aguardan y deseaban ser explorados.

Terry buscó la mirada de Candy, pero se encontró que ella tenía sus ojos cerrados a la espera de lo que fuera que él quisiera hacerle.

Con suma delicadeza, Terry besó primero uno y luego el otro seno, provocando que ambos pezones se endurecieran, Terry sacó su lengua y la pasó lentamente alrededor de la aureola.

Candy arqueó su espalda y gimió cuando Terry abrió su boca y tomó uno de sus seno y degustó de él.

Su húmeda entrepierna dolía, pero era un dolor palpitante.

—Terry —dijo Candy luego de gemir tras experimentar un fuerte cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre.

Ante el llamado de ella, Terry abrió sus ojos para ser testigo de la mas maravillosa visión.

Candy, su Candy lo miraba con sus ojos completamente oscurecidos y a punto de caer al precipicio.

De manera delicada, pero con movimientos rápidos, Terry la recostó en la cama y sabiendo que Candy estaba preparada para recibirlo, se posicionó sobre ella.

—Candy mi amor, no hay manera que lo que estoy a punto de hacer no te lastime, sin embargo procuraré hacerte el menor daño posible —le susurró.

—Terry, soy enfermera y sé que dolerá la primera vez —respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

Terry sonrió por las palabras de ella, ahí estaba la Candy temeraria que él tanto amaba.

Con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, Terry comenzó a entrar en Candy, se detuvo al sentir la barrera de su virginidad, cerró los ojos apesadumbrado, pues era consciente que le haría daño.

—Hazlo Terry —lo animó él —hazlo de una vez.

Terry tensó su cuerpo y en un solo movimiento de cadera, entró completamente en el interior de Candy, provocando que su ahora mujer gimiera, enterrara sus uñas en su espalda desnuda y alzará las caderas ante la punzada de dolor que poco a poco fue cediendo dando paso a la mas maravilloso unión de dos cuerpos que anhelaban aquel encuentro.

Al sentir como el cuerpo de ella se relajaba bajo el suyo, Terry besó sus labios y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente.

Aumentó un poco el ritmo al sentir la reacción de ella que se unía a sus movimientos de cadera y le salía al encuentro en cada envestida.

Adentro y afuera de manera acompasada, ambos comenzaron a danzar la danza mas antigua que dos almas que se aman disfrutan al hacerlo.

Los ojos de Terry se maravillaron al ver como Candy entre abría su boca y pronunciaba su nombre mientras se dejaba caer en una caída libre al mas maravilloso precipicio de placer.

Acelerando sus movimientos de cadera Terry se le unió segundos después, derramando toda su simiente en el interior de su mujer.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Terry con palpable preocupación en su voz al ver dos lágrimas en las mejillas de ella las cuales él limpió con sus labios.

—Lo estoy —respondió ella —es solo que jamás imaginé que todo sería tan maravillosamente perfecto —. ¿Será siempre así? —preguntó

Terry sonrió ante sus palabras.

—No —respondió.

—¿No? —preguntó ella con rapidez y sorpresa ante su negativa.

—Será mucho mejor —respondió él besando sus labios con vehemencia —porque ya no habrá más dolor, solo placer, el mas exquisito placer que ambos disfrutaremos —dijo besando la coronilla de su cabeza —Te amo Candy.

Tres días después...

Tras su regreso a New York, ahora como el feliz matrimonio que eran, Candy y Terry fueron recibidos con calidez por la prensa Neoyorquina quienes fueron testigos del comienzo de la nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Pero fue a su regreso al Teatro que Terry se llevó la mayor de las sorpresas.

—Como lo acabas de leer muchacho, el éxito de tu interpretación como el mas joven Hamlet de todos los tiempos ha cruzado el Atlántico y nos ha abierto puertas que jamás hubiésemos imaginado; hemos recibido una invitación de la Real Shakespeare Academy para presentarnos en Londres —informó Robert —Terry este es el mas grande honor que un actor de Teatro puede tener.

Terry asintió comprendiendo el gran peso de aquella invitación, era un gran honor y una enorme responsabilidad, ya que era consiente de lo que todo aquello significaba no solo para él, sino para Robert y el resto de sus compañeros actores dentro de la compañía Stratford.

Tras hablarlo con Candy, y luego que ella mostrara su entusiasmo y lo animara a aceptar, finalmente, Terry aceptó ir de gira a Londres sin imaginar lo que allá aguardaba por él, no solo recibiría la mejor propuesta de empleo, sino serian bendecidos por Dios de la manera más maravillosa.

Dos años después...

Aprovechando que sus suegros quienes estaban de visita en su casa de Stratford Upon Avon, se habían llevado a su pequeño torbellino de apenas un año de edad, Candy sosteniendo con ella el joyero que su suegro le entregó dos días después que ella les anunciara que estaba embarazada, bajó de su habitación hasta la biblioteca y se sentó frente al escritorio.

Sonrió mientras sacaba uno a uno sus mas preciados tesoros los cuales guardaba celosamente.

Su mirada verde se detuvo en aquel sobre vacío en donde un día llegó aquella misiva la cual leyó una sola vez, pero sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza, el cuál decidió guardar y no porque fuera algo preciado para ella, sino algo que le recordaba lo tanta que fue en el pasado y lo cerca que estuvo de perder al hombre que amaba, a quien sacrificó años atrás por una persona que no merecía ni su sacrificio ni su consideración.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró al recordar aquella tarde en donde gracias a las acertadas palabras de Annie, fue capaz de abrir los ojos y ver con claridad las intensiones de aquellas lineas, las cuales le dieron la fuerza y la determinación para tomar La Decisión de viajar a New York y recuperar si aún estaba a tiempo el amor de Terry.

Tan sumida estaba en sus recuerdos que no fue consciente que su esposo había entrado a aquel lugar, hasta que sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola.

—Candy, que haces aquí en la oscuridad.

—Terry —fue su pronta respuesta al sentir la calidez de sus brazos —estaba tan sumida en mis recuerdos que no te escuché llegar.

—Te he dicho este día lo agradecido que le estoy a Dios por la dicha de tenerlos a ti y al pequeño Terry a mi lado y lo mucho que los amo .

—Lo has hecho como sueles hacerlo todas las mañanas antes de partir a tu trabajo.

—No importa —respondió él besándola —lo diré cada vez que Dios nos permita estar en esta tierra y lo seguiré haciendo hasta la eternidad.

—Te Amo Candy, y le estoy agradecido a la causante de que hayas tomado _**La Decisión**_ de aceptar la invitación de mi madre para ir al estreno de Hamlet, esa noche al verte junto a mis padres me devolviste las ganas de vivir y luchar por lo que mas he amado y amaré por siempre, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y si mil veces me tocara vivir lo que tuve que vivir separado de ti, estoy dispuesto a soportarlo si la recompensa es tenerte a mi lado junto a nuestro hijo y los otros que estoy seguro vendrán con el pasar del tiempo.

—Yo también te amo Terry —respondió ella temblando ante la profundidad de aquellos hermosos ojos que la miraban oscurecidos, entregándose al beso que él le daba para sellar una vez más con hechos aquellas palabras.

Fin.

—_**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me acompañaron en esta nueva aventura, la cual espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho mientras la escribía, sintiendo en mi piel cada línea plasmada.**_

—_**Espero pasen al igual que Terry y Candy quienes se conocieron una noche de fin de año, el 2020 este lleno de muchas bendiciones para cada una de ustedes.**_

—_**Reciban un fuerte y caluroso abrazo y un enorme beso de mi parte y millones de bendiciones de parte de Dios **__**;)**_


End file.
